Toi et moi, quoi qu'il arrive
by Shayalthia
Summary: j'savais pas ou la mettre donc... Fiction sur R.Pattinson,son épouse retourne dans le passé, à ses 21 ans. Elle refait sa vie,décidera-t-elle de retourner avec Rob ou de vivre une nouvelle vie avec celui qu'elle considérait comme étant l'homme de sa vie?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Ma vie.**

Déposer Sarah en cours, passer chez le teinturier, et direction le coiffeur..., comme tous les matins, je me faisais la liste de ce que j'avais à faire de ma journée dans mon lit, yeux clos, blottie dans les bras de mon mari. Presque vingt années de pur bonheur avec l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde, Robert.

« -Good morning madame... », me susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille entre deux baisers.

« -Bonjour bel inconnu, ... », soufflai-je dans un murmure en embrassant sa mâchoire, son cou et sa clavicule.

« -Je propose une journée de câlins au lit. » dit-il, continuant ses baisers de plus en plus emplis de sous entendu.

« -C'est très tentant mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui amour, désolée. »!;

« -Dans ce cas, ... » et sans finir sa phrase, il m'attira sous lui en un mouvement fluide, il retira doucement la bretelle droite de ma nuisette et y déposa quelques baisers en remontant vers mon cou, j'attrapais alors sa nuque pour l'attirer vers ma bouche et senti son membre dur se coller contre mon intimité. Malgré toutes ces années, il me faisait toujours un effet incroyable, après toutes ces années, j'avais toujours le sentiment d'avoir vingt ans, notre désir l'un pour l'autre ne s'était pas éteint.

Dans un gémissement je lui retirai son caleçon tandis qu'il m'enlevait totalement ma nuisette. Il descendit alors vers mon intimité en embrassant chaque parcelle de mon corps, ma clavicule, mon sein gauche, sur lequel il s'attarda un peu, puis le droit, revenant à mon entre-sein, il commença son parcours traversant mon ventre qui mouvait de bas en haut dans une respiration saccadée...

« MUUUUM!! please, j'vais être en retard!! tu te lève!!!?? » Entendis-je crier, Sarah...c'était la rentrée après les vacances de noël. Elle avait hâte de retourner en cours, non pas qu'elle aimait l'école tant que ça mais c'était surtout pour revoir ses amies, Jessica et Dawn. Elle ne les avait pas vu des vacances, nous étions rentrés en France, dans ma famille.

« -Grrr! Je vais l'envoyer en pension pour ça! », Plaisanta Robert. Je rigolais tandis que je sortais du lit pour me diriger vers la salle de bain.

« -Tu fas faire quoi auchourd'hui? » lui demandais-je en me brossant les dents, épaule et tête posés sur le pied du lit à baldaquin.

« Hmmm...j'espère rien! Mais je crois que Tom veux qu'on passe la journée ensemble, donc on verra bien. Et puis je dois appeler mon nouvel agent, qu'on prenne bien nos marques tous les deux... » Me dit-il toujours affalé dans le lit, avec pour seul vêtement le drap de soie négligemment posé sur son entre-jambe, laissant apparaître tous le reste de son corps.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu l'as engagé, je le trouve trop jeune... ».

« C'est pour ça justement mon cœur, je me dois de redonner un coup de fouet à ma carrière si je ne veux pas tomber dans l'oubli. »

« Tu es déjà partout amour, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter comme ça, et puis tu t'es vu? Comment pourrait-on t'oublier? ». Je l'observais quelques instants et dans un frisson retournai dans la salle de bain quand je l'entendis rire légèrement.

« Pourquoi ris-tu? » demandais-je curieuse.

« Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est comment après tout ce temps tu es encore en émoi devant moi... » me dit-il la bouche au creux de mon cou, je ne l'avais pas entendu se lever.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que réagissent les amoureux transis? » tentais-je de me défendre.

« Tu auras quarante-cinq ans dans quelques jours et tu es une amoureuse transie? » se moqua-t-il.

« Hey papi! Il n'y a pas d'âge pour tomber amoureuse! Je suis encore très jeune dans ma tête et... »

« Oh oui très jeune dans ta tête et ton corps...hmmm, ne t'inquiète pas, hier soir tu m'as mis dans tous mes états... » me coupa-t-il en me serrant contre son corps.

« Bon allez!! Un peu de sérieux ou ta fille va me haïr jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ou de la sienne d'ailleurs ! » rigolais-je en le repoussant légèrement. Il alla se doucher, tandis que je me dépêchais de me préparer, très peu de maquillage, un coup de brosse rapide dans mes cheveux, un jean, une chemise blanche sous un petit pull couleur ivoire en col V, et des bottes de la même couleur. Je descendis rapidement les escaliers et arrivai face à Sarah qui me regardait, vraiment pas contente.

« I'm here honey! » dis-je tout sourire, j'avais l'impression à cet instant d'avoir quinze ans et de me faire rouspéter par ma mère, ce qui m'arracha un petit rire.

« S'pas drôle m'man, j'vais être en retard et les filles pourront pas me raconter leurs vacances avant d'aller en cours! »

« Ma puce, tu y va une heure plus tôt exprès, ne t'inquiète pas vous aurez le temps, et puis je suppose qu'elles viennent à la maison samedi soir non? ». C'était une habitude qu'elles avaient prises toutes les trois depuis quelques années, chaque samedi sans exception ou presque, elles allaient les unes chez les autres passer la nuit. Au début, c'était assez agaçant mais avec le temps, elles avaient appris à respecter les règles et j'avais simplement le sentiment d'avoir quatre enfants, un samedi sur trois, au lieu de deux.

« Oui! Mais c'est pas pareil...au fait tu pourrais acheter des cochonneries à manger ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

« Hm hm » acquiesce-je, en prenant mes clés de voiture et mon sac à main. « Allez, let's go girl! ».

Je refermais la porte derrière moi quand je senti qu'on la tirait dans l'autre sens. Je lâchai alors la poignée et vis mon fils, cheveux en vrac, lunette de soleil sur le nez, clope en bouche, mal fagoté, son père tout craché me dis-je.

« J'ai cours aussi, j'te signale! », me dit-il d'une voix enroué par le sommeil. « Bonjour mon fils, j'ai bien dormi merci...et toi? Pas trop difficile le réveil? »

« Sorry mum »répondit-il en m'embrassant la joue,

« pas trop mal dormi ouaih, ça va... », il ferma la porte et me pris par la main pour nous emmener à la voiture. Quand un véhicule noir arriva un peu rapidement avant de s'arrêter derrière la mienne, la musique se fît plus forte quand Brian sortit de celle-ci. « Hi Jenny! » me dit-il avec un large sourire, avant de taper dans l'épaule de David, mon fils. Pourquoi l'avais-je autorisé à me tutoyer celui là déjà? Me demandais-je à moi-même. Quand sorti des mes rêveries, je vis David monter dans sa voiture. «Deuvide!» mes origines portugaises remontèrent comme à leurs habitudes quand j'étais contrariée, et au vu de mon soudain accent, je l'étais, il le savait et me dit en riant « Oui, m'man j'ferais gaffe, euh...Brian f'ra gaffe, je t'aime à ce soir », il s'empressa de fermer la portière, et montra du doigt la route à Brian, signe qu'il devait se dépêcher de démarrer avant que je ne réagisse.

« Sale gosse», marmonnais-je tandis que j'entendais Sarah taper du pied en soupirant, « on est partis beauté, on est partis. ».

Arrivées devant le collège, Sarah se précipita dehors, j'ouvris alors la vitre du côté passager : « Honey, n'oublie pas que ce soir, on va au restaurant alors ne traine pas en rentrant stp. Tu sais que je veux que tu fasses tes devoirs avant et vu le temps que tu mets pour te préparer... »Dis-je terminant ma phrase par un grand sourire pour éviter le rire. « Blablabla, oui oui j'ai pas oublié, t'inquiète pas, j'aurais probablement pas beaucoup de chose à faire de toute façon... »Dit-elle en marchant à reculons. « Ok, à plus tard, je t'aime! », « I love you » cria-t-elle agitant son bras gauche et courant déjà vers ses amies. Je redémarrais alors la voiture, et secoua la tête en souriant.

Après l'avoir déposé en cours, j'étais passée chez le teinturier récupérer les costards de Robert, il y allait avoir plusieurs gala dans les semaines à venir, il en aurait donc besoin, après quoi j'avais fais un tour chez mon coiffeur, afin de rafraichir ma coupe, un carré à l'épaule tout en mouvement, cheveux noirs et légèrement ondulés, « très rock! » d'après Sarah. Quelques courses plus tard, j'étais enfin à la maison, nous vivions dans le quartier de Kensington, le quartier français de la ville de Londres, c'était Robert qui avait insisté pour qu'on emménage ici, il y a quelques années, que je me sente un peu plus chez moi, disait-il. A vrai dire, je m'en fichais, j'avais un époux merveilleux et deux enfants magnifiques, mon chez moi étant eux, je pouvais vivre n'importe où.

Je regardais l'heure, seize heures, Sarah n'allait pas tarder, j'allais donc dans sa chambre, préparer ses affaires du soir, afin de gagner du temps, puis redescendit à la cave faire une machine de linge, heureusement que je ne travaillais plus, entre Sarah qui me remplissait la corbeille de linge en deux jours, à raison de trois tenues par jours ou presque, David qui lui, oubliait de descendre son linge, et m'en remplissait je ne sais combien chaque mois d'un coup et la maison qui demandait un entretien quotidien, je n'aurais jamais réussi à tout gérer. J'avais quitté mon travail de directrice des Ressources Humaines dans une grosse société pour m'occuper de ma famille, je ne m'en plaignais pas, ma nouvelle vie me plaisait autant que l'autre.

Une fois fini, je remontais et vis trois paires de chaussures gisant à l'entrée, Sarah avait invité ses amies, je montais alors dans sa chambre. « Honey, je t'ai dit qu'on allait au restau, tu as oublié? », dis-je en me posant dans l'ouverture de sa porte. « Oups, oui désolée m'man, j'suis obligée de venir? J'pourrais rester là avec les filles... » Me dit-elle dans un supplice en les désignant, je les regardais alors, « bonjour madame », dit-elles en cœur et en français avec un magnifique petit accent, assises parterre entourées de photos.

«Bonjour! Répondis-je en souriant, non non, sorry luv, vous avez cours demain, et ton père veux que nous allions au restaurant ENSEMBLE!, d'autant plus qu'il y aura ton parrain et ta marraine. » Répondis-je, sachant qu'elle ne résisterait pas à cet argument, elle les adorait au plus au point et les voir était toujours un événement.

« OH! Ok ok, j'vais me préparer tout de suite, désolée les filles, cas de force majeur!! », elle les accompagna à l'entrée, leur souhaitant une bonne soirée et se précipita dans sa salle de bain.

Je fis de même et me prélassai dans un bain, j'entendis alors la porte d'entrée claquer deux fois à quelques minutes d'intervalles, mes hommes étaient donc rentrés. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit alors, Robert était là, me regardant un sourire en coin. « Quoi? » demandais-je suspicieuse. « Rien, rien je me disais juste que j'avais beaucoup de chance »

« Oui ça c'est sûre! » Dis-je sur un ton qui se voulait sérieux.

« Non non, je suis très sérieux, dit-il sourcils froncés en s'approchant de la baignoire afin de s'assoir sur le rebord, Je vous aime plus que tout au monde madame Pattinson, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans vous. »

« Je t'aime aussi amour », répondis-je en rougissant. « Bon allez prépare toi, on va être en retard »

« M'en fou!! » dit -il en se jetant dans le bain tout habillé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles**

Sarah ne tenait pas en place, tant elle était heureuse de voir son parrain et sa marraine, surtout sa marraine d'ailleurs, ma meilleure amie Pauline vivait en France et n'avait pas pu la voir durant les vacances de noël, elle avait donc fais le trajet rien que pour elle, et un peu pour moi j'ose l'espérer.

« Ah la plus belle!! » cria Pauline devant le restaurant tandis que nous les rejoignions tous, Tom, Pauline, Jérémy mon meilleur ami et parrain de ma fille et Lizzie la sœur de Robert. Sarah se jeta dans ses bras, « Line! », plus petite Sarah n'arrivait pas à prononcer son nom, elle l'avait résumé à Line et c'était resté. « Et moi ?? » dis-je avec une moue boudeuse. « Attends maman boude comme un bébé, elle veut un câlin aussi », murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Sarah qui rigolait à l'idée que je puisse être un bébé face à elle.

« Hmm...T'as grossi non? » Me demanda-t-elle en me scrutant de haut en bas. « Connasse! »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi » dit-elle me prenant dans ses bras.

La soirée au restaurant fût très animées...entre Tom qui demandait à David comment sa vie sexuelle se passait, discussion que je m'empressais de ne pas suivre et Jérémy qui taquinait Pauline. Je les regardais tous, ils étaient ma famille et sourit en y pensant, tant j'étais heureuse.

« Alors quand est-ce que tu viens vivre à Londres ma Belle? » demandais-je à Pauline, en croquant dans mon croissant avant d'avaler une gorgée de mon thé. Elle aurait dû venir vivre en Angleterre avec Jérémy et moi, il y a vingt ans environ, mais elle s'était défilé au dernier moment et ne nous avait jamais rejoins.

« Tu me lâcheras jamais avec ça pas vrai? » me répondit-elle une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

« Probablement pas non, désolée Line mais tu aurais été tellement plus heureuse ici avec nous...ça me rend triste rien que d'y penser. »Dis-je prenant un gorgée de thé afin de faire glisser la boule qui s'était immiscé dans ma gorge.

« Oui peut-être que j'ai rater ma vie, je sais pas, mais elle n'est pas si terrible, j'suis bien...rhhaaa de toute façon on ne refait pas le passé ok? » dit-elle sans me regarder, les yeux plongés dans le journal.

« Tu es bien? Tu n'as que ton boulot, pas d'enfant, pas de mari, c'est pas une vie...et fais pas semblant de lire, tu comprends rien... », je me voulais drôle mais ce n'était pas facile, le sujet était délicat.

« Tu n'emmène pas Sarah à l'école aujourd'hui? » façon courtoise de me dire qu'il était tant de changer de sujet. Je n'insistai pas.

« Non, Rob' s'en charge, il veux qu'on ai la journée pour nous deux... » Expliquai-je en terminant mon thé.

« Tu ne le regrette pas parfois? »

« Tu sais je l'emmène tous les jours, ça ne va pas me tuer! » plaisantais-je.

« … Je parle de Julien, puce. »

« Oh! », il y avait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas parlé de lui, vingt ans à vrai dire. J'étais parti vivre en Angleterre avec Jérémy, faire ma licence et mon Master. Je n'avais jamais revu mon ancien petit ami -et fiancé- et je n'avais jamais eu vraiment l'occasion de m'attarder avec une pensée pour lui, heureusement d'ailleurs.

« Tu sais, il y a longtemps que je ne pense plus à lui, c'est mon passé. Je ne préfère pas m'attarder dessus... pourquoi tu me parle de lui d'ailleurs? »

« Je sais pas, je l'ai croisé chez Max un soir, et j'ai pensé à toi. Je dois dire qu'il a beaucoup changé, il est très beau, enfin il l'a toujours été mais là...enfin bref, on a un peu discuté, il est toujours avec Madeline, ils ont un fils, j'voyais plus Julien avec une ribambelle de gamins...et euh...il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles. »

« Hm hm Madeline la sécurité... »Marmonnai-je entre les dents, juste après notre rupture il s'était mis avec elle, sa meilleure amie, « et tu lui as dit quoi? »

« Ben que tu vivais toujours à Londres, que t'avais deux magnifiques enfants, David et Sarah, et que tu étais mariées à un acteur...enfin classique quoi, c'est bizarre d'ailleurs il a fait une drôle de tête quand j'ai énoncé les prénoms des p'tits Vampires. ».

Le succès de Twilight avait été tel que nos enfants figuraient toujours dans la presse people comme les enfants demi-vampires. Il est vrai qu'au vu de la description des vampires dans la saga de Stéphenie Meyer, mes enfants pouvaient passer pour tels tant ils étaient magnifiques. Sarah avait les cheveux de son père, très longs et ondulés, couleur cuivre, de grands yeux noirs, petite et fine, la peau blanche comme sa mère,-malgré mes origines portugaises, j'étais blanche à la limite de l'aspirine- très enfantine elle faisait penser à Alice Cullen. Quant à David, il avait les cheveux noirs charbon et les yeux vert-gris de son père, de magnifiques fossettes et un sourire à faire craquer une nonne. Très grand et musclé, je me devais de le protéger de toutes ces furies...oui j'étais sa mère après tout.

« Hm, peut-être qu'il n'aime pas les prénoms... »Rigolais-je. En vérité je savais pourquoi il n'aimait pas ces prénoms, mais ne souhaitait pas le lui rappeler.

« ouaih, bon on s'en fou...qu'as tu envie de faire la veille de ton anniversaire très chère? ». Je grimaçais, « rajeunir? ».

« Oh allez, c'est bon tu es très belle pour ton âge, arrête tes conneries, allez viens on va faire du shopping!!J'dois refaire ma garde-robe »

Je grommelais en la suivant à la voiture.

« -Han! Cette robe est magnifique, elle t'ira comme un gant, tu pourrais la mettre demain soir pour ton anniversaire!! » S'exclama Pauline, surexcitée comme pas possible, me mettant un doute sur le fait qu'il s'agissait bien de MON anniversaire.

« Oui, j'avoue elle est pas mal... » dis-je sans lever les yeux trop absorbée par une autre robe...

« Mais regarde au moins, rhaa t'es insupportable! »

« J'préfère celle la si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient! » dis-je en me redressant, avec une robe couleur crème en soie, très longue et légère, de très petites épaules, plissée au niveau de la poitrine et resserrée par un ruban sous celle-ci. Regardant Pauline avec de gros yeux, elle éclata de rire quand je m'aperçu qu'elle me présentait la même robe ; me joignant à son fou rire, nous en conclûmes qu'elle serait ma tenue du lendemain.

Midi arriva et nous mourrions de faim, « Pause déjeuner! »Déclarai-je main droite en l'air tel un indien qui salue. « Je vote pour! » me répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers un petit café à l'angle de la rue où nous nous trouvions. Une fois installées, un serveur tout à fait charmant mais trop jeune pour nous vint prendre notre commande, « two coca-cola, please! » dit-elle dans un anglais qui se voulait sûre, je la dévisageai morte de rire, « quoi??? Oui c'est moi qui prends la commande, il est trop craquant celui là! »

« Ton anglais empire avec les années j'ai l'impression, quand je pense que tu étais meilleure que moi...et j'te ferai remarquer qu'il est assez jeune pour être ton fils... » dis-je dans une grimace.

« Il n'y a pas d'âge pour jouer et j'suis pas si vieille moi... ». Je levai un sourcil, la fixant avec une moue pleine de reproches. « Tu n'as qu'un an de moins que moi, patate, t'es vieille assume, les galipettes avec de jolis serveurs c'est fini, trouve toi un homme bordel! ».

« Ahah!! Ok ok je le laisse tranquille celui-là, si tu veux. Mais je ne renonce pas aux galipettes! Tu n'y renonce pas non plus, d'après Sarah. » Me répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Le serveur déposa nos verres, nous lui commandâmes nos plats et je bus une gorgée en regardant à l'extérieur. « Robert et moi, c'est différent...il me fait encore un effet incroyable. » murmurai-je en tournant mon regard vers mon amie.

Elle s'était légèrement penchée afin de mieux apprécier la vue qu'offrait le postérieur du serveur, je me raclais la gorge.

« Hum hum, pas touche oui je sais...hmm ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas à te justifier, Rob' est très séduisant, vous êtes magnifiques tous les deux. ».

« Incroyable, Tom et toi faites bien la paire vraiment, trouvez-vous quelqu'un et arrêtez vos enfantillages!!! » ou mettez vous ensembles... pensais-je en souriant.

Le serveur revint avec nos plats, « Thanks! » répondîmes Pauline et moi en cœur, il me fixa quelques secondes puis repartît.

« Huhu!! tu lui as tapé dans l'œil on dirait » me lança-t-elle en avalant une bouchée de son assiette.

« Ou alors il a remarqué qu'il servait madame Pattinson, épouse de l'acteur Robert Pattinson, nommé homme le plus sexy de cette année... » Répliquai-je fièrement.

« Ah oui bien vu! Désolée, vingt ans après je m'y fais toujours pas, t'es mariée à l'acteur qui te faisait rêver, qui...qui t'as permis de t'évader quand tu déprimais après la rupture avec l'autre con. Et Rob est tellement, enfin j'veux dire...vous êtes tellement normaux! ». Je stoppai ma fourchette à quelques centimètres de ma bouche alors entre-ouverte.

« Normaux? » répétai-je totalement larguée. Elle rigola.

« Oui tu sais, une famille normale, loin des projecteurs, Rob ne parle jamais de son boulot, c'est bizarre. ».

« On veux une vie simple Pauline, on s'affiche pour offrir aux paparazzis quelques clichés, histoire qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles, ce qui au final, n'est que très peu concluant d'ailleurs...mais on fais avec. ».

Le plus dure avait été toute la période de diffusion de la saga Twilight et après aussi en fait, nous avions vraiment eu du mal à vivre, surtout Robert qui ne supporte pas qu'on épie ses moindres fais et gestes. Je secouai la tête pour chasser ces mauvais souvenirs de mon esprit.

« J'ai encore quelques petites choses à acheter, notamment pour la soirée de Sarah, et après on rentre? »Dis-je en avalant une bouchée de mon dessert. « Ok, en route alors », me dit-elle avalant la dernière gorgée de son café.

« Tu permets? Ch'ai pas fini... », dis-je la bouche pleine.

« Oh pardon, madame Paaattinsooon » répondit-elle me faisant quelque peu la révérence.

« Attention quand même aux kilos en trop, t'es plus toute jeune.. »avec un sourire narquois. « Ok c'est bon j'ai plus faim... », dégoutée par cette dernière bouchée, elle ria.

Après ces quelques courses, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le collège de Sarah. Une foule de jeunes s'étaient réunis devant le grand portail. Je me garais quand j'entendis « C'est elle, c'est bon! », je sortais du véhicule quand ma fille sortit tout un coup de ce rassemblement et me sauta dans les bras en pleures. « Maman!! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, minha querida? », elle ne pu répondre tant elle pleurait, Jessica apparut alors et m'expliqua « On a pas compris d'où ils sortaient, ils ont mitraillé Sarah et lui ont posé des tonnes de questions, que la plupart j'ai même pas compris, alors tous les élèves se sont mis autour d'elle pour la protéger. Ils viennent juste de partir... ».

J'embrassai alors ma fille, remercia tout le monde et dit à Pauline « une vie normale hein? », elle grimaça.

Une fois en route vers la maison, Sarah se calma enfin, « Mum? » dit-elle les yeux rivés sur ses pieds. « Huh? » répondis-je la regardant à travers le rétroviseur quelques secondes.

« C'est vrai que tu vas quitter papa pour aller vivre avec euh...Julien machin chouette? ».


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Je t'aime**

« Pardon??? N'importe quoi, je sais même pas qui c'est ce monsieur... » dis-je d'une voix tremblante en regardant Pauline du coin de l'œil, apparemment aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Elle se redressa un peu avant de dire « Qui t'as dit ça Bégé? », j'eu un petit sourire à ce nom, bégé signifiant Belle-gosse, surnom que l'on se donnait étant plus jeune Pauline et moi, avant de me souvenir de la conversation.

« Ben c'est un paparazzi qui m'a demandé si j'étais pas trop triste que mes parents se séparent tout ça... », Dit-elle honteusement et il y avait de quoi...

« Honey, combien de fois j't'ai dit de ne pas écouter ce que la presse dit? Hm? Je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter ton père, on est très bien tous les deux. Ok? », je regardais Pauline rapidement, elle me lançait ce regard que je redoutais, celui qui disait, tu ne le quitteras pas parce que Julien ne te le demandera pas...

« Tu me le dirais sinon hein? » me demanda-t-elle me ramenant à la réalité.

« Promis tu seras la première au courant! »

« Première juste après moi!! » dit soudainement mon amie en me regardant plus que de nécessaire avant de faire un beau sourire à Sarah. Elles se chamaillèrent le reste du trajet pour savoir laquelle je devais prévenir au cas ou je décidais de refaire ma vie la veille de mes 45 ans.

Je préparais le dîner quand je sentis des bras m'enlacer, « bonsoir... » Murmura l'homme de tous mes fantasmes.

« Bonsoir amour » répondis-je en me retournant pour l'embrasser.

« tu as passé une bonne journée? » me demanda-t-il, me tenant contre lui du bras gauche et caressant ma joue de son autre main.

« Oui pas mal, Pauline et moi avons fait les boutiques, mais Sarah a été photographié à la sortie de l'école, ils lui ont posé pleins de questions, il lui ont dit qu'on allait se séparer et je sais pas quoi... »

« Non mais c'est pas possible!! on ne va tout de même pas la changer d'école non? Ils ne peuvent donc pas la laisser tranquille!?...comment ça se séparer, c'est...c'est quoi ces conneries? ». Je ne voulais pas vraiment lui expliquer mais je ne lui avais jamais rien caché de mon passé et de toute façon il le saurait bien assez tôt, je me lançais donc...

« Non aucune raison de la changer d'école, les élèves l'ont protégé, plus de peur que de mal, j't'assure...hmm, ils lui ont parlé de Julien... », je le scrutais du coin de l'œil, jaugeant sa réaction, il s'arrêta de respirer, attendant la suite.

« Il lui ont demandé si elle n'était pas trop triste que je te quitte pour lui et elle m'a demandé qui c'était... ». Il me lâcha alors sans me regarder et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur, l'ouvrit, prit une bouteille d'eau, referma la porte et bu une gorgée dans un silence qui se faisait de plus en plus pesant, ne voulant pas briser le silence j'attendais.

Il me regarda enfin, « Et tu lui as dit quoi? ».

« Que voulais-tu que je lui dise? J'ai prétendu ne pas le connaître et que je ne te quitterais pas. »

« Hm ok... » Dit-il les sourcils froncés. Comment ça hm ok?

« Amour... », je m'approchais doucement de lui, bras en avant comme le ferai un policier se voulant inoffensif face au fugitif.

« Je t'aime, je ne te quitterai pas ok? Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils leur à pris de remettre ça sur le tapis...tu sais comment ils sont...Je ne te quitterai pas... », je le tirai vers moi et le serrai aussi fort que mes bras le permettaient, l'embrassant partout où j'avais accès par ma petitesse, je le rassurais encore « Je ne te quitterais pas, je te le promet... » Susurrai-je dans un soupire, il me prit alors par la taille et me déposa sur le comptoir central de la cuisine balayant un peu ce qui était posé à cet endroit. De sa main droite il me tira au bord contre lui et m'attrapa la nuque de l'autre main pour m'attirer vers sa bouche, il m'embrassa alors avec violence et désespoir. Sa main gauche remonta le long de ma hanche pour se faufiler sous ma chemise, me caressant le dos, il me susurrait des « je t'aime » plus tristes et perdus les uns que les autres et tandis que je sentais une de ses larmes rouler sur ma joue, quelqu'un entra dans la cuisine.

« Hé oh! Y'a des chambres pour ça, vous vous voulez me traumatiser ou quoi? »S'exclama David. Robert me lâcha alors, en se raclant la gorge et sorti de la cuisine par la porte qui l'emmènerai directement à la salle manger. Je descendis du comptoir et me mis face à lui, remettant au passage ma chemise et mon pull, quelques peu désordonnés.

« Ca va, t'as qu'a frapper avant d'entrer aussi non? ».

« Pour entrer dans la cuisine? » me demanda-t-il un sourcil plus haut que l'autre.

« Exactement! » Ca c'est de la réplique ma belle...me dis-je instantanément.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on mange? » dit-il en cherchant je ne sais pas quoi dans le réfrigérateur. « Carbonara...alors ne t'empiffre pas stp. Pauline est sorti de la douche? ».

«Oui oui, et sache que d'après People, je suis le fils de star le plus sexy de ma génération, je peux manger tous ce que je veux!! » me dit-il tout sourire en levant son tee-shirt afin que je puisse voir ses abdominaux.

« Fais le malin! J'vais t'envoyer au Tibet chez un moine bouddhiste tu vas pas comprendre, fini les midinettes! » Répondis-je avec un sourire qui m'étirait tout le visage, signe de victoire par capitulation de l'adversaire.

« Tsss! Ce que t'es rabat-joie, méchante maman! » Me dit-il pour seul réponse en me tirant la langue comme un enfant de 4 ans.

C'est alors que Pauline rentra, ses cheveux châtains cuivrés, longs et humides lâchés sur ses épaules, portant un short et un débardeur en soie. Elle s'était vraiment embellit avec l'âge et qu'elle s'était fait refaire la poitrine était au final à son avantage.

« Huhu! Sexy tatie » siffla David en rigolant.

« Allez pousse toi de là p'tit puceau ou je raconte à tes copines comment j'ai changé tes couches... » Répliqua-t-elle dans la foulée, j'étouffais un rire quand lui grimaçait.

« Alors tu lui as parlé? » me demanda-t-elle, David n'avait pas bougé de place.

« Va donc mettre la table pour aider ta mère et j'oublierai le Tibet! », Pauline me regarda interrogateur tandis que David rouspéta jusqu'à la salle à manger où Robert n'était plus j'osais l'espérer.

« Oui, j'lui ai dit, il était vraiment en colère... »Dis-je penaude.

« Evidement qu'il était en colère!!! T'espérais quoi? La presse reparle d'une histoire vieille de plus de vingt ans mettant en scène sa femme et se qui s'apparente à ses yeux comme l'amour de sa vie. » Me cria-t-elle.

« Chuut! Soit plus discrète merde! », Soufflais-je. « J'ai pas dit qu'il devait bien le prendre, mais si tu l'avais vu Pauline, il pleurait comme si je lui avait annoncé que je le quittais vraiment... ».

« Il a peur c'est normal, non? », me demanda-t-elle comme si la question se voulait plus longue, si Julien revenait tu quitterais Robert sans hésiter...

« Je ne sais pas... », après toutes ces années, étais-je réellement capable de quitter mari et enfants pour un homme qui n'était rien de plus qu'un parfait inconnu aujourd'hui?

Le repas se fît calme, très peu de discussion ou toujours en rapport avec Pauline, la France et pour une fois le boulot de Robert.

« Tu as vu ton agent cette après-midi? » demandais-je à Robert afin de briser le silence qui s'installait peu à peu.

« Hmm oui, on a mis quelques petites choses en place, mes habitudes tous ça... » me répondit-il sans même me regarder, continuant de manger.

« D'ailleurs en parlant d'habitudes... »Commença David, je le regardais, « j'aimerai bien avoir une voiture, histoire de pouvoir me déplacer tous seul quoi, j'suis un grand garçon. ».

« Tu auras une voiture... », « C'est vrai??! » me coupa-t-il. « Quand tu seras un homme! » lui dis-je tandis que Pauline éclata de rire. Robert n'avait pas bronché.

« M'man!! j'suis un homme, allez stp!! », Insista-t-il « je ferai super attention c'est promis! ».

« Le Tibet... » Disais-je en toussant pour le camoufler un tant soit peu. David se raidit d'un coup et baissant la tête pour continuer son repas, marmonnant quelque chose que je ne compris pas.

Le reste du repas se fît alors en silence, quand Robert dans un mouvement brusque se leva et parti en direction de la chambre. La porte claqua, personne ne parlait pendant quelques minutes.

« Va le voir, je m'occupe de la table », me dit Pauline en me caressant le bras. Je lui souris en guise de remerciement et me leva.

Arrivée devant la porte, j'hésitais quelques secondes avant d'entrer. « Amour? ».

La lumière était éteinte, refermant la porte derrière moi, je cherchais à tâtons l'interrupteur quand une main m'agrippa le poignet et me tira d'un coup. Robert me plaqua contre le mur me faisant presque mal. Sa main gauche s'agrippa à mes cheveux tandis que l'autre tira ma jambe jusqu'à ce que mon genou atteigne son bassin. Mon pied bloqua sa jambe entre mes cuisses, il m'embrassa passionnément en me susurrant des « Je t'aime ». Ses baisers se firent alors plus doux et il les déplaça doucement le long de ma joue, mon lobe d'oreille, mon cou après quoi il me souleva jusqu'au lit où il m'y déposa délicatement. Je reculais alors m'aidant de mes coudes et de mes pieds et enleva ensuite mon pull et ma chemise pendant qu'il enlevait mon jean. Il se déshabilla très rapidement et se coucha au-dessus de moi, prenant appuis sur ses mains afin de ne pas m'écraser et de pouvoir me regarder droit dans les yeux. Il était magnifique, le volet n'étant pas fermé, la lumière de la lune s'engouffrait à l'intérieur, me permettant de l'admirer : éclairé uniquement de son côté droit, il me souriait tel un enfant découvrant son cadeau. Il retira alors mon soutien-gorge et tritura mes tétons du bout de sa langue, je lâchais un gémissement et entendis un soupire.

« Ravi de voir que je te fais toujours de l'effet... » me dit-il tandis qu'il continuer son manège.

« Comment as-tu pu en douter... »Soufflais-je dans un murmure alors que je sentais ses doigts s'immiscer dans mon intimité, je me cabrai. Il s'arrêta et m'enleva mon shorty, le jetant dans un coin de la chambre, je le vis reculer, embrassant du bout des lèvres mon ventre. Il titilla alors mon clitoris du bout de la langue me faisant gémir plus que de raison, je m'accrochai à ses cheveux, me cabrant, mes lèvres lui murmurèrent sans que j'en prenne conscience « fais moi crier amour! », et dans un râle il mangea mon intimité, une main s'exécutant à l'intérieur de moi et l'autre malaxant ma cuisse, jusqu'à m'en faire hurler de plaisir. Je lui tira alors doucement sa chevelure afin qu'il comprenne que je voulais qu'il revienne à mon visage, il s'approcha sans quitter mon intimité qui se voyait fragile après cet orgasme, auquel il donnait de très douces caresses qui me faisait tréssauter. J'attrapais sa bouche avec mes dents, très lentement et enfourna ma langue dans la sienne, sa main quitta mon entre-jambe et malaxa mon sein gauche quand je senti son membre s'engouffrait en moi. Sans attendre il fît des vas et viens de plus en plus rapide et fort, me mettant dans tout mes états, ne sachant plus comment réfléchir, je gémissais fermant les yeux, non! Je voulais le regarder, le voir prendre du plaisir en moi, il n'y avait que nous deux dans notre bulle, loin de tous. Puis ralentissant un peu la cadence afin de tenir plus longtemps « Ne me quitte jamais mon amour, je t'aimerais toujours, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai... », ces paroles raisonnaient en moi, comment avais-je pus hésiter ne serai-ce qu'une seule seconde? Et sans attendre ma réponse, il jouît en moi. Il m'embrassa sagement tous le visage avant de se retirer, et de se coucher à mon côté, je me blottis alors contre lui, ne voulant plus le quitter, je m'endormis ainsi, les larmes aux yeux.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Joyeux Anniversaire**

« Joyeux Anniversaire bébé! » entendis-je un peu au loin, ma tête étant recouverte de mon oreiller, « na na encore deux minutes, j'suis pas prête à avoir 45 ans. » grommelai-je, la bouche pâteuse, ma tête me semblait lourde, comme si un camion m'était passé dessus et je mourrai de soif mais je n'avais vraiment pas la force de me lever.

« Voilà qui tombe bien, tu as encore le temps, 21 étant assez loin de 45, mathématiquement parlant s'entend^^! ».

« 21 ans, ahah vraiment très drôle amour... »dis-je en me relevant, poussant mes cheveux qui me paraissaient vraiment très longs tout d'un coup. Je regardais autour de moi, mais j'suis où moi?

Soudain on attrapa mon visage et l'embrassa, ce parfum..., j'écarquillai les yeux, Julien...il me souriait de toutes ses dents, si jeune...21 ans...Impossible! Qu'est ce qui se passe, bordel? Me dis-je en me levant brusquement, je couru vers la salle de bain, me souvenant parfaitement comment était aménagée la maison de ses parents. Me retrouvant face au miroir, j'écarquillai les yeux, « ce n'est pas... », Murmurai-je, ma vue s'assombrît, avant de m'écrouler au sol.

« Je sais pas ce qui c'est passé, elle était devant le miroir et ...oh j'crois qu'elle se réveille. », j'ouvrais doucement les yeux éblouis par la lumière, je dégageais les quelques mèches que j'avais sur le visage, décidément vraiment très longs...

« Ca va Bouh? » me demanda une voix grave tandis que je sentais une main chaude caresser mon bras. Ne voyant alors que le plafond blanc je me surélevais sur mes coudes, j'étais dans un lit, pas le mien et aperçu le père de Julien qui me souriait, Pascal...il avait toujours était adorable avec moi, c'était un homme de grande taille, un corps musclé malgré son âge, la peau bronzé, et les rides qu'il avait sur son visage le rendait d'autant plus chaleureux. A côté de lui se tenait sa femme, la mère de Julien, Sabine beaucoup plus petite, une coupe très courte entre le blond et le châtain, elle passait son temps à chercher quelle couleur allait le mieux avec son visage de femme calme mais autoritaire, gentille mais enfantin. Elle me regardait soucieuse, « Pain? », oh mon dieu...Julien se tenait près de moi, me caressant le bras, hésitant ne sachant trop quoi faire de peur de me brusquer. « Je ...je...oui ça va. » fini-je par dire avec un très mince sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui au final s'apparentait plus à une grimace.

« Tu m'as foutu la frousse...qu'est qui t'es arrivé? t'as fais un cauchemar ou quoi? » me demanda-t-il.

C'était ça? Un simple rêve que j'avais fait? Robert? Mes enfants? Ma vie?

« Un rêve oui, j'ai eu du mal à émerger désolée... » Non ça ne pouvais pas être un simple rêve, j'avais encore la sensation que les larmes de Robert coulaient sur ma joue, je sentais son parfum, ses douces caresses, ses dernières paroles, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire que je l'aimais...

A cette pensée, mes larmes perlèrent sur mes joues...

« Pourquoi tu pleure Pain? Ça va pas? »

« Si si pardon, j'suis fatiguée je crois... »dis-je rapidement en essuyant mes larmes et mes yeux.

« D'accord reste couchée encore un peu, si tu as faim on montera te faire ton plat ok? » me dit-il en m'embrassant. Je ne réagis pas tout de suite, choquée par ces marques de tendresse que je ne connaissais pas ou du moins plus depuis vingt ans.

« hm hm... » Acquiesçai-je alors de la tête. Me regardant tous les trois du coin de l'œil, ils sortirent de la chambre tandis que je me retournais face au mur, m'enroulant dans la couette. J'enfouis mon visage dans le coussin afin d'assourdir mon hurlement, qu'est ce qu'il se passe donc? Ça ne pouvait pas être un rêve, trop de détail, trop de souvenir et ce sentiment de manque...je veux rentrer chez moi me dis-je avant de m'endormir de fatigue.

Je me réveilla soudainement, « Robert? » dis-je en me levant d'un bond, le soleil était beaucoup plus bas et la pièce moins éclairée. Je cherchai autour de moi, reconnaissant encore la chambre de Julien quand je l'aperçu assis sur sa chaise de bureau qui me fixait avec un regard triste.

« Qui est Robert? » me demanda-t-il.

« Hmm c'est mon... » mari pensais-je, « acteur préféré, tu sais celui qui joue Edward Cullen dans Twilight? » me rattrapai-je très vite.

« Toua quoi? » dit-il surpris. Quoi toua quoi? Ne l'avais-je donc pas énuméré? 21 ans rappelle toi de la situation Jennifer...MERDE!

« Hum non rien, tu sais Cédric Diggory dans Harry Potter, bref j'aime bien cet acteur, j'ai rêvé de lui...c'est tout! » j'étais paniquée, si j'avais vraiment 21 ans alors on était en 2008, Twilight n'était pas encore sorti...Julien ne connaissait forcement pas le film...et encore moins Robert. En 2008, ma pauvre fille tu débloque...on ne retourne pas dans le passé. Je souris repensant à Pauline...

« Qu'as-tu envie de faire la veille de ton anniversaire très chère? ».

« Rajeunir? ».

Madame est servie me dis-je intérieurement.

« Non connais pas, alors comme ça tu rêve d'un acteur au lieu de moi hein? » dit-il avec un sourire en coin tandis qu'il s'approchait de moi tel un félin s'approchant de sa proie...

« C'est pas ma faute quand même! » répondis-je comme une gamine qui se faisait gronder pour une bêtise qu'elle n'assumait pas. Reprend toi, t'as 45 ans...pas 21.

Il se jeta alors sur moi et me chatouilla tellement que je dû capituler en quelques minutes.

« Ok ok, désolée pardon crevette!!! » rigolai-je. Toutes ces habitudes, ces sentiments, ces surnoms tout me revenaient naturellement, j'avais donc rêvé?

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, Il me ramena chez moi, enfin chez mes parents. Je l'embrassai rapidement avant de sortir de la voiture, claqua la portière, puis lui fît un coucou alors qu'il tournait au bout de la rue. Avançant de quelques pas, je regardai la maison familiale, elle était défraichie de l'extérieur, d'un bleu pâle et blanc sale...le grillage gris et le portail qui grinçait un peu quand je l'ouvris me tira un léger sourire. J'étais chez moi.

Ouvrant la porte doucement, j'aperçu ma sœur Mélissa dans l'escalier, faisant un large sourire « Salut Nanni, ça va? » qu'elle était jeune...je fît un rapide calcule dans ma tête, elle avait 12 ans.

« Salut, oui merci et toi? », elle me regarda surprise, quoi? Je ne pouvais pas lui demander comment elle allait?

« Oui oui... » dit-elle avec une moue rassurante juste avant de remonter dans sa chambre. Je refermai la porte d'entrée derrière moi, elle ne se ferma pas, Ah oui, il faut la claquer fort!

« Ah t'es là! J'croyais que tu ne rentrais pas manger? », cette voix, ma mère...que j'aimais ce son. Ma petite maman, sans euphémisme, elle était petite et menue, ses cheveux fins auburn étaient remontés en un chignon alors que quelques mèches rebelles caressaient ses épaules et sa nuque. Elle avait les yeux bruns, les mêmes que les miens, parlant d'une souffrance qu'elle seule connaissait. Je la pris dans mes bras, la serrant aussi fort que je le pouvais.

« Ce que tu m'as manqué... » lui dis-je.

« Pourtant on s'est pas quitté y'a très longtemps » rigola-t-elle.

« oui mais tu sais, avec les enfants, la maison... » elle me regardait avec un air totalement perdue.

Mais ferme là!!! qu'est ce que tu raconte??Elle comprend pas ce que tu dit! TU N'AS PAS D'ENFANTS! PAS DE MARI et encore moins une maison gigantesque à Londres entourée de paparazzi qui te poursuivent...

« J'rigole m'man ^^ ! Qu'est-ce qu'on mange? » demandai-je en me raclant la gorge.

« Un plat froid et du courant d'air ... », son humour m'avait vraiment manqué.

« ça à l'air délicieux... » Souriais-je me léchant les lèvres et me frottant le ventre comme un appel à l'appétit.

« T'es d'jà là toi? » me demanda une voix qui ne me manquait toujours pas, mon beau-père. Il était grand, les yeux clairs, une cicatrice sur la joue, on sentait tout de suite que sa vie n'avait pas été rose, il essayait tant bien que mal d'être agréable malgré cela il m'avait toujours été difficile d'avoir de la sympathie pour lui.

« ouaih tu ne te débarrassera pas de moi tout de suite... » Seulement dans deux ans…

« Hm..Dommage, hésite pas à demander un coup de main pour le jour J » me dit-il tout sourire.

« Ouaih t'inquiète pas... » comme ça tu te fera un putain de lumbago que je pourrais savourer une deuxième fois...Rhooo tais toi tu n'es pas en train de revivre une deuxième fois ta vie...

Le dîner passait rapidement -qui j'avais oublié se tenait dans le salon, devant la télévision et en silence-, moment que j'avais toujours détesté au plus au point. N'était ce pas supposé être le rare moment de la journée où toute la famille se réunissait pour discuter et partager un moment agréable, voici l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'aimais pas mon beau-père, il m'en avait toujours privé. Je montai dans ma chambre. Mais quel bordel! Qu'est que j'étais bordélique!! hmmm...qu'est ce que je SUIS bordélique...bon allez, let's go!

Je rangeai alors ma chambre de fond en comble, il y avait vraiment du boulot, je finissais vers les deux heures du matin et m'affalai sur mon lit...les yeux rivés sur le plafond je repensais à cette journée.

Si ce n'est qu'un rêve, pourquoi Robert me manque à ce point? Sarah et David me manquent aussi...Comment peut-on rêver une vie entière en une seule nuit? Hier encore j'achetai cette robe avec Pauline et...PAULINE! Je devais l'appeler...non la voir! Oui demain...

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit, c'était mon beau-père « T'es pas encore couché? Tu commence à quelle heure demain? » je travaillais, j'avais oublié...Zara...c'est vrai.

« Euh je sais plus, je regarderai après, tu bosses pas demain? »

« Non j'ai pas encore eu mon jour de congé cette semaine, j'l'ai donc demain...ah t'as rangé ta chambre, s'pas trop tôt...bon bonne nuit! »

« Bonne nuit! », il referma la porte tandis que je soupirai. Comment je bossais demain?Pourquoi je ne m'en rappelle pas… J'pourrais me porter malade...oui je vais faire ça...Je réfléchis donc à ce que j'allais dire demain à ma patronne avant de m'endormir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Pas grand chose qui change...**

« Euh allo? »

« Oui une seconde... » j'entendis des bruits bizarres, comment s'appelait-elle déjà?

« ...Appelle juste Mélanie j'ai un souci avec la caisse là... » Mélanie!!! Voila! Merci mademoiselle!

« Désolée, Zara Kléber, bonjour, Julie à l'appareil. », ai l'air malade! Pensais-je.

« Bonjour, euh...C'est Jennifer, tu pourrais me passer Mélanie stp? » demandais-je la voix tremblante, légèrement sur-jouée.

« Ah salut Jenn', ça va pas? Attends je l'appelle...Mélanie est demandée en caisse centrale svp, Mélanie merci. ».

« Non j'me sens pas bien du tout, nauséeuse...sûrement une gastro. » précisais-je.

« Hmm ok, écoute elle est occupée là, mais t'inquiète je lui dis que tu viens pas aujourd'hui, pense à envoyer l'arrêt hein? Repose-toi bien miss! Salut!», cette Julie m'étais vraiment sympathique...mais pourquoi je ne me souvenais pas d'elle?

« Oui ok, merci, bonne journée! Bye» m'empressais-je de dire avant de raccrocher. J'avais donc la journée de libre...vers 17h00 je passerai chez le médecin...je me souvenais qu'il était toujours gentil et me donnait toujours quelques jours de repos quand je venais le voir. Cela serait donc facile de m'octroyer quelques jours de répit, histoire de me remettre les idées en place. J'appelais ensuite Pauline...

« Coucou puce, ça va? J'te dérange? »

« Hey salut, euh oui un peu je bosse là, j'fini à 14h. » me dit-elle, je la sentais distraite.

« Euh tu peux passer à la maison, j'ai besoin de te voir »

« Ok pas de soucis, j'passe après ...bon j'te laisse à plus tard. Bisous »

« Oui à toute... », je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle ai entendu la fin de ma phrase, mais elle passerait dans quelques heures...c'était le principal.

« Toc toc! » Pauline entrait dans ma chambre, elle portait un jean et un petit pull noir très fin, plus petite que moi, elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval lâche et portait ses lunettes de vue, son atout majeur était sans conteste ses yeux verts perçants, je regrettai toujours qu'elle eu besoin de ses lunettes qui cachait son magnifique regard.

J'étais roulée en boule dans mon lit sous ma couette, sans un bruit elle posa ses affaires sur le sol et s'allongea contre moi.

« Hey ma belle, qu'est ce qui se passe? Tu t'es pris la tête avec Julien? ».

Je me tournai alors vers elle, j'avais les yeux humides et rougis.

« Ouh la! Ça va vraiment pas fort, parle moi... »

« Je...je...deviens folle... », dis-je dans un sanglot qui tordis ma voix.

« Tu l'as toujours été, pourquoi ça t'angoisse maintenant? »me demanda-t-elle en rigolant. Elle et moi avions toujours le chic de rire dans les pires moments de nos vies, une façon personnelle d'envoyer valser nos soucis. Mais là, je ne riais pas.

« J'ai fais un rêve vraiment bizarre cette nuit... » commençais-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit, dos au mur. Pauline se tenait à ma gauche dos contre la tête du lit.

« ...J'ai rêvé que j'étais mariée à Robert Pattinson et que nous avions deux enfants, Sarah et David et on vivait à Londres, on était heureux et... »

« Attends attends, c'est qui ce Robert ché-pas-quoi? Et c'est quoi le rapport avec le fait que tu pleure là? ». Je soufflais. « Si tu me laissais finir...Robert Pattinson, c'est le mec qui joue Cédric Diggory dans Harry Potter... ».

« Ah oui je vois, il a un peu une tête de gamin je trouve.».

« Pourtant il a pratiquement notre âge! » dis-je pour le défendre. « Bref...j'me suis réveillée hier chez Julien et euh... » Est-ce que je pouvais vraiment lui raconter? Elle ne me croirait pas de toute façon...

« ...Enfin j'me sentais carrément trop perdue quoi...comme si je faisais un cauchemar, j'ai un sentiment bizarre, comme si...c'était pas...enfin plus ma vie tu vois? Mon rêve m'a laissé tellement de souvenir, j'me souviens d'une vie entière qui n'est pas censé exister... ». Elle me regardait ahuris comme si je lui parlais dans une autre langue. Je regrettais déjà de lui avoir parlé de ça.

« Ouaih c'est clair c'est bizarre, mais bon c'était qu'un rêve...t'inquiète pas, tu resteras avec Juju, vous êtes fais l'un pour l'autre c'est sûre... ». Fais l'un pour l'autre? Il va me quittais Pauline, je le sais...Non! T'en sais rien c'était qu'un rêve, écrase!

Les semaines passaient et j'oubliai peu à peu ce rêve étrange, retrouvant plus ou moins mes repères dans ce qui semblait être ma « vrai » vie.

« J'en ai marre de ce boulot de merde putain!! Cette connasse m'a trop soulé aujourd'hui je te promets... Jennifer fais ci, Jennifer fais ça! » m'exclamais-je, j'étais vraiment remontée, je travaillais maintenant chez Oysho, une boutique de lingeries dérivée de Zara, ma formation étant terminée.

« Ben quitte le, change de boulot, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise... » Souffla Julien, vraiment exaspéré. Nous étions chez lui, dans le bureau de son père, il avait eu envie de fumer et c'était la seule pièce où il était autorisé à se détruire la santé.

« Ah ah si je pouvais, j'le ferais tu sais... ». Au fond de moi-même je savais que mes soucis professionnels avaient été le déclencheur de ma rupture avec Julien...dans mon rêve, mais c'était plus fort que moi, je détestai cette nana.

« Ecoute Pain... fais ce que tu veux mais...décide toi...il faut que tu fasses un choix une bonne fois pour toute... » Il me parle toujours de mon boulot là?

« Je ne peux pas décider à ta place... » à ces paroles il me regarda droit dans les yeux, un petit sourire désolé aux lèvres, comme si ce n'était pas vraiment à moi qu'il parlait. Alors c'était maintenant qu'il avait décidé de me quitter...?

D'autres semaines s'étaient écoulées, nous étions fin mai. J'avais démissionné de mon boulot, décidée à reprendre mes études, j'allais faire un DAEU a, équivalent du baccalauréat littéraire puis un BTS Assistante de gestion, la licence RH et le Master. J'avais un but dans ma vie, Julien n'allait pas me quitter maintenant que j'étais mieux pas vrai? je savais quoi faire, j'étais surexcitée à l'idée de commencer, d'autant que si mon rêve s'avérer vrai...je réussirai les tests d'entrée en 1ère année. Mais tout le passé n'est pas possible à changer, à croire que le destin s'acharne sur moi...une deuxième fois.

Ce dimanche soir, je sentais qu'il était bizarre, mais ayant été ces dernières semaines presque toujours avec lui, comme dans mon rêve d'ailleurs...je n'y prêtais pas attention, j'avais envie de lui.

« Hmm...Fais moi des câlins m'amour. », je m'assis sur lui à califourchon alors qu'il regardait la télévision.

« Attends c'est intéressant l'émission ». Il me repoussait, pourquoi me repousse-t-il? Non, il ne peut pas me quittait, j'ai changé ce qu'il n'allait pas, j'ai changé! Pour lui! Pour qu'il m'aime!

« Quoi? Pourquoi...Depuis quand tu me repousse? » demandais-je un peu hystérique.

« J'ai pas la tête à ça...c'est tout ».

« Tu veux me quitter c'est ça?? » je le demandai mais je connaissais déjà la réponse, demain en fin d'après-midi, il m'appellera et il me quittera, trop lâche pour me quitter en face. J'aurai dû me rendre compte de toutes les similitudes avec mon rêve, ce sentiment de déjà vu qui planait au-dessus de ma tête depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, pourquoi je m'étais obstinée à être aveugle ?

« Non pas du tout, c'est pas ça...j'ai beaucoup de choses en tête. » me répondit-il sans pour autant me regarder, trop honteux d'assumer son mensonge.

« Ne me prend pas pour une idiote stp, tu vas m'appeler demain pour me dire que c'est fini...tu ne me veux plus, j'ai tout changé pour toi mais c'est pas suffisant. Tu vas te mettre avec Madeline et on va faire chacun sa vie de son côté... », j'avais tout craché d'un coup, chose que je regrettais amèrement à la seconde où c'était sorti.

« Mais ...Quoi? Madeline? C'est ma meilleure amie, qu'est-ce que tu raconte? Arrête... », il tenta une approche mais je l'évite.

« Si t'es malheureux avec moi alors je m'en vais... », je me leva d'un bond, pris mes affaires et partis. Lui ne bougeait pas, trop choqué par mon acte ou soulagé par la situation? Je ne saurai dire.

Je marchai alors jusqu'à chez moi en pleure, mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris? Fais demi-tour bordel! Il ne t'a pas quitté...pourquoi tu précipite les choses, pauvre conne! Je m'arrêtai, fît demi-tour sur quelques mètres. Non non, il va te quitter, c'est pas la peine...rentre calme toi. On verra demain, respire, respire. Tout en suivant mon propre conseil, je rentrai chez moi. J'avais envie d'appeler Jérémy avant de me souvenir que nous n'étions pas proche du tout à cette époque, nous étions amis certes, même si on ne se parlait plus pour une raison que je ne connaissais pas à l'époque, son ex petite amie lui avait implicitement demandé donc impossible que je l'appelle et lui raconte ma détresse, j'appelais donc Pauline.

« allo? »

« Line! Stp viens, c'est fini avec Julien, je l'ai quitté avant qu'il le fasse...j'ai fais n'importe quoi, je le savais, j'aurai dû prévoir, mais ça s'est quand même mal fini, comment je peux rattraper, aide moi! »

« Quoi? Mais t'es dingue? Pourquoi t'as fais ça? J'peux pas venir là, j'suis désolée, j'suis au boulot, j'bosse les dimanche, j'te rappelle... »

« Oh, oui bien sûre, oui j'avais oublié...je l'ai quitté, il veux plus de moi... ».

« J'suis désolée je dois te laisser...j't'appelle ce soir et tu m'explique ok? Calme-toi... ».

« Oui ok, à ce soir. » et sans attendre sa réponse, je raccrochai. Je lui en voulais de ne pas être là pour moi...encore. Elle n'allait pas m'aider, je le savais. Ma première rupture, elle n'avait pas été là pour me soutenir non plus. C'était un rêve, elle sera là. C'est ton amie...ta meilleure amie...tentai-je de me rassurer, je passai ma soirée dans ma chambre, sans manger.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais tout habillé dans mon lit, les yeux gonflés, ma tête était lourde et j'étais très fatiguée...je pris mon téléphone, 12h25, aucun appel, aucun sms. Julien n'avait pas essayé de me joindre et Pauline m'avait oublié. Déroutée, je le reposai et me tourna simplement en me couvrant avec la couverture jusqu'au visage pour me rendormir.

« Puce? Tu veux manger? » demanda ma mère en ouvrant la porte. J'ouvris les yeux, il faisait presque nuit.

« Hmmm, quelle heure il est? » marmonnai-je encore endormie.

« 18h45...tu as dormi toute la journée. » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« J'ai pas faim merci. »

« Mais tu n'as rien mangé aujourd'hui... »

« J'ai pas faim, j'suis fatiguée stp... ».Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de manger, rien que d'y penser, mon estomac se retournait.

« Bon...comme tu veux. » répondit-elle résignée, elle s'en alla refermant la porte derrière elle.

Je me levais légèrement, pris mon ordinateur et me connecta à Msn.

**Julien : **

Salut

**Nini : **

Salut...ca va?

**Julien :**

Ué et toi?

**Nini : **

J'ai connu mieux... :-(

Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit, je le pensais pas, tu me manque...

**Julien : **

Je sais...mais je crois que c'est mieux comme ça dsl

**Nini :**

ah ok bon j'te laisse ciao

Et sans le laisser me répondre je me déconnectai, mon cœur me faisait tellement mal, j'avais envie de l'arracher de ma poitrine, pourquoi soufrai-je autant alors que je savais qu'il allait me quitter? Alors que c'est moi qui l'avais poussé à faire ça...encore une fois?

Je pris mon téléphone et composa le numéro des parents à Robert, deux tonalités et on décrocha.

« Allo? », c'était sa mère, j'aurai reconnu sa voix entre mille.

« Bonsoir, euh...est-ce que Robert est là s'il vous plaît? », mais qu'est ce que tu fiche ma pauv' fille? Tu débloque! Raccroche!

« Non, désolée, qui est ce? Je peux lui laisser un message? », oui bien sûre, dites lui que sa future femme cherche à le joindre...

« Euh non merci, je rappellerai plus tard au revoir... ».

« Très bien, bonne soirée, au revoir. », Bien joué ma belle, tu viens d'appeler Robert Pattinson, l'homme s'apprêtant à être l'acteur le plus en vogue du moment, tu ne t'es pas mis en masqué...une vrai pro...et en plus…oh mon dieu…tu as parlé avec la mère de Robert Pattinson…en anglais. Un anglais avec un léger accent certes mais qui se révélé parfaitement juste…impossible. Il devenait clair que quelque chose s'était produit, quelque chose de surnaturel ? je grimaçai à cette pensée mais le fait est que je n'avais aucune autre explication.

Après une semaine, me remettant peu à peu de ma souffrance, je me m'y à réviser afin de réussir mon examen d'entrée. Je n'avais pas de nouvelle de Pauline et ne lui en donnais pas, je n'avais vraiment pas le moral pour voir qui que se soit. Me nourrissant que très peu pour ne pas dire pas du tout, je maigrissais à vue d'œil, ce qui inquiétait énormément ma mère mais je n'y prêtais pas attention.

Plus le temps passait, plus je repensais à Robert, me demandant comment il pouvait me manquer à ce point là, est-il réellement possible d'aimer deux personnes en même temps?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Un peu différent quand même...**

Le jour de l'examen d'entrée au DAEU arriva enfin, je me dirigeai vers la salle pour passer le français et l'anglais écris quand une fille m'interpella.

« Hmm stp? Tu saurais me dire où est la salle 3102? » me demanda-t-elle avec un joli sourire. Elle était aussi petite que moi, blonde aux yeux verts et sans la connaître on sentait qu'elle avait une vie mouvementée à travers ses petites cernes, des enfants peut-être...me dis-je.

« Ah tu passe le Daeu aussi? Je cherche la même salle » répondis-je avec le sourire le plus chaleureux que je pouvais faire.

« oui, c'est ça...enfin juste l'anglais, le français écris je l'ai validé au bac. »

« Ah c'est chouette ça, bon je propose qu'on monte, c'est sûrement à l'étage du dessus. ». Nous montâmes donc à l'étage et trouvèrent la bonne salle, enfin installées et attendant le début de l'examen, nous discutâmes un peu de nos vies respectives. Elle s'appelait Laetitia, elle avait 26 ans, était mariée et avait deux magnifiques enfants et elle allait faire le même BTS que moi dans le même établissement. Je passai donc ces deux examens assez facilement, d'autant plus que l'anglais m'apparaissait vraiment très facile, le doute sur mon rêve me faisait sourire, comment pouvais-je être aussi douée en anglais si ce n'avait pas était la réalité? Comment ai-je pu revenir dans le passé? La vie me donnait-elle réellement une deuxième chance? Pourquoi? Qu'est ce que je devais changer ou non?

Et tandis que je me posais toutes ces questions, on m'appela pour passer l'entretien de français, qui était surtout un entretien pour voir mes motivations. La femme qui m'entretenait, semblait assez âgée mais en même temps elle dégageait une vitalité impressionnante. Je lui parlais de mes projets : le BTS, la licence et le Master, elle semblait vraiment impressionnée.

« Je vois que vous avez déjà tout prévu, il est rare de voir de jeunes gens aussi précis dans leur choix. »me dit-elle avec un grand sourire alors qu'elle annotait quelques choses que je ne distinguai pas.

« Oui, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchis, vous savez j'ai raté mon bac, fais des petits boulots par ci, par là, je sais ce que je ne veux pas et je compte bien tout faire pour l'éviter. ».

« Bien, je ne vois pas de raison pour qu'on ne vous accepte pas, vous avez l'air vraiment sérieuse. A voir maintenant avec l'anglais. ».

« oui nous verrons... », je ne m'inquiétai pas plus que ça, au vu de l'anglais écris, il y avait peu de risque que je me plante, enfin je l'espérai. Peut-être que les exercices me semblaient simples car ils l'étaient vraiment, je n'avais pas parlé anglais depuis longtemps, je ne savais pas trop ce que cela allait donner. Me rappelant alors la conversation que j'avais eu avec la mère de Rob, je frissonnai, il était évident que je n'aurai aucun soucis avec l'anglais.

Je sortis alors de la salle, on me donnait le texte à préparer et j'allai m'installer dans une autre pièce. Sortant une feuille blanche et un stylo, je lu rapidement les premières lignes du texte, puis le titre et l'auteur. « Les Hauts de Hurlevent », d'Emily Brontë, le livre préféré de Bella, pensais-je, ce qui me tira un petit sourire. Je lis alors le texte, me rendant compte que je le comprenais sans difficulté majeure.

**« It annoyed me so much, that I resolved to silence it; but the window was blocked.**

**-I must stop it, nervertheless!, I muttered, knocking my knuckles through the glass, and stretching an arm out to seize the importunate branch; instead of wich, my fingers closed on the fingers oh a little, ice-cold hand!... »**

Il doit vraiment être simple où alors tu revis vraiment une deuxième fois ta vie, arrête de vouloir nier l'évidence, partis dans mes pensées, je regardai alors autour de moi, les autres personnes passant l'examen, semblaient anxieux. Les sourcils froncés, certains se grattaient la tempe comme pour s'aider à mieux comprendre. Je n'aurai donc pas trop de soucis, j'annotai deux, trois idées avant de ranger mon stylo. La surveillante me regardait, l'air dubitatif.

« Vous avez fini? » me demanda-t-elle, un sourcil surélevé.

« Oui, oui...je suis prête. », répondis-je avec un petit sourire satisfait.

« Hmm..ok. ». Elle se leva et sortit de la salle quelques minutes.

« Vous pouvez passer maintenant si vous le souhaitez dans ce cas », me dit-elle tandis qu'elle se rasseyait sur sa chaise en face de moi.

« Parfait! », je me levai donc, pris mes affaires et me dirigeai vers la salle voisine.

« Hello! » entendis-je au fond de la salle, me retournant pour chercher d'où venait cette voix, j'aperçu une grande femme blonde, la cinquantaine et au vu de son accent, je devinais qu'elle était d'origine anglaise.

« Hello! I'm Jennifer Pa...Alves. »dis-je dans un sourire gênée, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de me tromper de nom de famille.

Elle me posa quelques questions sur le texte, auxquelles je répondais aisément.

« Je vois qu'il n'y a vraiment aucun problème avec l'anglais... » me dit-elle en français, visiblement satisfaite de ma performance.

« Oui, je me débrouille relativement bien », répondis-je modestement. En réalité, j'avais exprès fait quelques erreurs, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir que je parlais l'anglais couramment depuis plus de 20 ans, chose que de toute façon je ne me voyais pas lui expliquer. Vous savez, j'ai fait un bon de 20 ans en arrière qui me permet de refaire ma vie, du coup je suis vraiment très douée en anglais, d'ailleurs...

Elle me coupa dans mes pensées délirantes sur une éventuelle conversation.

« Je vais discuter avec mes collègues, mais je ne vois pas de raison de vous refuser, félicitation! ».

J'avais donc réussi, les cours se passaient toute la semaine, à raison de deux heures de cours par jour, cela passerait assez facilement, j'avais donc le temps de faire ce que je voulais de mes journées, en dehors de mes devoirs. Je fis un petit détour par la bibliothèque universitaire, je voulais faire des recherches sur les bonds dans le temps, idée vraiment étrange mais nécessaire.

[Ellipse]

Noël passa et malgré mon état relativement bon, je n'avais pas réussi à m'en réjouir. Deux jours après mon téléphone sonna, tard le soir.

« Allô! », marmonnais-je à moitié endormie.

« Salut Pain! J'te réveille? ». Cette voix, ce surnom, pourquoi Julien m'appelait-il à cette heure ci? D'ailleurs, quelle heure est-il? Me penchant vers le réveil, je répondis.

« Salut, ça va? Non tu me réveille pas vraiment...qu'est ce que tu veux? ».

« Oui ça va et toi? Hmm...ben en fait, j'suis chez Jérémy là et on réfléchissait à qui pourrait être susceptible de sortir à...00h45 et on a pensait à toi. » Jérémy, ...je m'étais souvenu que c'était la période où on ne se parlait pas, à cause de sa petite copine, pourquoi voulait-il me voir?

« Jérémy? Genre Jérémy? J'croyais qu'il voulait pas me parler? Et là il veut que je vienne chez lui? ». Je ne comprenais vraiment plus rien.

« Euh oui oui...chez lui, écoute il veut te parler, je viens te chercher ok? ». J'étais épuisée mais l'idée de revoir Julien et pouvoir me réconcilier avec celui qui sera plus tard mon meilleur ami était trop forte.

« Ok, j'me prépare... ».

« Super! A tout de suite! ». Que Jérémy veuille me voir ok, il allait m'expliquer la raison de ce silence radio mais Julien...pourquoi était-il aussi heureux de me voir?

J'enfilai rapidement un jean et un pull, mis un coup de crayon et mes chaussures, ils m'avaient vu tous les deux dans des états pitoyables, pas la peine donc de me mettre sur mon trente et un.

La soirée se passait plutôt bien Jérémy et moi avions réglé nos petits différends et il était l'heure pour moi de rentrer.

« Reste avec moi ce soir... », me murmura Julien à l'oreille.

« Pourquoi? » lui demandai-je afin de me mettre face à lui, Jérémy arriva alors.

« Ben j'suis pas fatigué moi et Jérémy va au lit, j'veux pas être tout seul! », il rigolait, son ton avait subitement changé mais je ne relevai pas, j'acquiesçai donc de la tête et lui suivit dans la chambre tandis que je disais bonne nuit à mon ami.

« Pas de bêtises les enfants!! » nous conseilla-t-il, un sourire en coin.

« Pas de danger! » répondis-je sûre de moi.

Julien s'installa donc dans le lit et je me mis à son côté aussi loin que la largeur du lit me le permettais. Nous étions couchés là, l'un en face de l'autre se regardant dans les yeux, aucun de nous ne voulait briser ce silence. Il esquissa alors un sourire, jeta un regard à droite et à gauche.

« Quoi? » me demanda-t-il gêné.

« Tu es vraiment très beau tu sais... », non pas que je l'avais oublié mais quand même, il m'apparaissait magnifique à cet instant.

« Merci...tu es très belle toi aussi tu sais... », à ces mots et sans réfléchir, je me jeta sur lui.

Nous fîmes alors l'amour, pas comme deux corps qui se désirent simplement mais plutôt comme deux êtres qui se retrouvent enfin. Assise sur lui je me cabrais à chaque mouvement, caressant mon corps et le sien de mes mains fiévreuses.

« Tu es vraiment magnifique... »me dit-il en caressant mes hanches.

« Tu ne me vois même pas... », il n'y avait que pour simple éclairage la lune qui traversait la vitre.

« Je te vois, je te vois parfaitement bien, et tu es magnifique... ».

J'aurais voulu que cela dure une éternité, mais nous savions comment nous faire plaisir et ne nous résistions pas longtemps. Il s'endormit alors contre moi, tandis que je m'efforçai de garder les yeux ouverts, je voulais le regarder dormir et profiter de ce spectacle aussi longtemps que je le pouvais. Car je le savais, au lever du jour il repartira à sa vie et moi à la mienne, il ne m'appartenait plus...

« Je t'aime, je t'aime... » susurra-t-il en s'accrochant à moi. Mon cœur s'emballa, je le regardai cherchant son regard, ses yeux étaient fermés...il rêvait et parlait en dormant, j'avais oublié cela aussi. A qui parle-t-il? A Madeline? A moi? Aimait-il réellement Madeline? Ça ne pouvait pas être à moi, s'il m'aimait il serait revenu non?

Toutes ces questions dans ma tête, je me sentis trembler de tout mon corps, les larmes coulaient sur mes joues sans que je puisse rien n'y faire. Je m'habillai alors rapidement, je me sentais sale, qu'est ce que j'avais fait? Je connaissais ses points faibles, comment le faire craquer mais il aimait une autre que moi maintenant. Sans compter que...je venais de tromper Robert, même si nous n'étions pas encore ensemble. Plus je réfléchissais, plus je me dégoutais, le regardant une dernière fois je partis. Je fis un tour rapide chez moi pour me doucher et me dirigeai vers le centre ville, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Marchant d'un pas lent vers...nulle part à vrai dire, je m'arrêtai devant une librairie et aperçu ma Bible. La saga Twilight!

Je m'emparai des livres et me dirigeai vers la caisse, les couvant d'un regard plein de tendresse, ils allaient me remonter le moral comme la première fois, me permettre de m'évader loin de toutes mes idées confuses, je m'en réjouissais d'avance.

« Vous allez voir, c'est une très belle histoire... » me dit alors la caissière, une femme apparemment assez âgée.

« Oui je sais, je connais l'histoire par cœur » répondis-je sans réfléchir.

« Ah bon? » me dit-elle vraisemblablement surprise.

« Euh…oui, je les ai lu en anglais. » Je me rattrapais comme je pouvais.

« Ah...vous devez être très douée alors, il est vrai qu'avec internet, il est facile de tout se procurer de nos jours... » comme si elle me cherchait une excuse.

« Oui, c'est pratique. », je m'en allai alors avec mon sachet en lui adressant un petit au revoir. Fonçant à l'extérieur et sans regarder où je mettais les pieds je rentrai dans quelqu'un d'une telle force, que le choc me projeta en arrière. Tombant sur les fesses, je lâchais mon sachet.

« OUCH! » dis-je les yeux fermés, me touchant le postérieur afin de m'assurer que je n'avais pas perdu un bout au passage.

« Oh désolé, ça va? J't'ai pas... » entendis-je, une très belle voix d'homme.

« Non, non c'est moi, j'ai pas regardé, j'suis dé... » levant les yeux vers lui, Robert. Ce n'était évidement pas possible, ça ne pouvait être lui, en face de moi. Je secouai la tête et le regardais à nouveau.

Un inconnu... « Je suis désolée... » répétais-je, prenant mes affaires je partis rapidement, sans même le laisser me répondre. Je perdais vraiment l'esprit, voilà que je voyais Robert partout...même sur les affiches des arrêts de bus, c'est n'importe quoi...me dis-je. Oh Twlight! C'est vrai il va bientôt sortir! Et sentant comme un petit soulagement à l'idée de voir MON Robert au cinéma, je rentrai chez moi sourire aux lèvres.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Avec Impatience...**

Nous étions le 10 janvier, et j'avais 22 ans...déprimant me dis-je. J'avais tellement attendu cette date, espérant que je me réveillerai de mon cauchemar et que je retrouverai enfin ma vie, ma vie avec Robert et mes enfants. C'était une déception je dois dire...

« Allez bouge toi, feignasse!!! faut qu'on se prépare!! Jérémy va pas tarder! » Me dit Pauline. Nous avions fait du shopping l'après -midi, j'étais épuisée, mais l'idée de pouvoir me souler afin d'oublier mon désespoir me motiva. Je m'habillai rapidement et me maquillai avant de m'occuper du maquillage de mon amie qui je sentais s'impatientait face à mon attitude.

Le début de soirée se passa chez moi avec Pauline, Jérémy et quelques autres amis, buvant, rigolant et se prenant tour à tour en photo telles des stars de cinéma, puis dans un élan de motivation général, nous décidâmes d'aller finir la soirée dans une boite de nuit en Allemagne.

Après quelques verres et de nombreuses danses, Jérémy m'attrapa le bras.

« Viens avec moi deux minutes... », au point où en était mon taux d'alcoolémie, je l'aurai suivît n'importe où, je l'accompagnai donc sans rechigner.

« Tiens bois ça! » me dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Il avait à sa droite deux shots bruns qui ne m'inspirèrent pas confiance.

« Pour qui est le deuxième? » demandais-je voyant qu'il avait le sien en main. Une amie à lui arriva alors.

« Hey salut toi, ça fais longtemps!! » me lança-t-elle, apparemment plus atteinte que moi. Je rigolais.

« Ah ok! Tiens Mélanie c'est pour toi! ». Je bu le mien, grimaçai et titubai jusqu'à notre table, suivis de mes deux compatriotes..

« Bordel! Doudou, c'est quoi ce truc ???c'est dégeulache!!! » m'écriais-je en suçant les glaçons du bac.

« Du B52! » me répondit-il vraiment trop fier de lui, ce qui ne m'aidait absolument pas.

« Si j'te vomi dessus, c'est pas mon problème!!! ». J'allai ensuite sur la piste de danse me déhanchant comme jamais. Un type se colla à moi, me prit par la taille et me donna un rythme à suivre, je ne voulais pas danser avec lui mais mon taux d'alcool étant trop fort mes gestes s'embrouillaient et au lieu de le repousser, tirant sur son bras il s'approcha encore plus contre moi. Jérémy arrivait en face de moi et malgré que mes yeux et ma tête chancelaient, je fus suffisamment maître de moi-même pour lui faire des signes-probablement hystériques- pour qu'il me voit et vienne me secourir. Il s'approcha alors avec un air tellement sérieux que même moi qui le connaissais depuis plusieurs années, j'en frissonnai, me prenant alors par les mains, Jérémy m'attira à lui provocant la mauvaise humeur de mon inconnu de partenaire. Jérémy s'approcha alors de lui, sans me dégager me permettant ainsi d'entendre ce qu'il lui dit.

« Ecoute mon bonhomme, si tu la lâche pas dans la seconde, la seule demoiselle que tu pourras trimballer chez toi, c'est ta bite emballée dans un sachet poubelle... ». A ces paroles, je déglutis bruyamment, jamais mon ami ne m'avait fais aussi peur qu'à cet instant, mais la remarque eu son effet car l'homme enleva derechef son emprise et me laissa partir. J'attrapai le bras à Jérémy le suppliant de me suivre.

« Je ne te savais pas si persuasif et…flippant ! » dis-je à mon ami encore surprise par ce qui venait de se passer.

« Moi non plus à vrai dire », nous nous toisâmes un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

Le lendemain matin fût très difficile. Je me tournai dans le lit, voulant m'étalai, je m'aperçu que Pauline était assise sur mon lit, lisant « Fascination ».

« J'te préviens, le film est sortit y'a 4 jours, on va aller le voir! ».

« Oh je vois madame veux voir l'autre là...euh? ».

« Robert Pattinson! » soupirai-je. « Allez on y va maintenant, si on se dépêche, on peut avoir la séance de 16h00!!! » dis-je en me levant d'un bond.

« Tu plaisante j'espère, je bouge pas mon cul de là! », me répondit-elle, s'installant plus profondément dans le lit.

« J'te paye ta séance! STP STP STP!!! ».

« Ok ok! C'est bon ferme la », me coupa-t-elle roulant des yeux.

Nous nous préparâmes rapidement, j'enfilai un legging noir et une robe grise, mes bottes et mon écharpe. Me maquillant légèrement, je jetais un coup d'oeil sur Pauline qui me fixait.

« Oh non, tu soule, maquille toi toute seule! »lui dis-je avant même qu'elle me pose la question.

« Oh allez! J'aime comment tu me maquille, j'arrive pas à faire le trait noir comme toi ». Je cédais encore une fois, je voulais aller voir le film, j'aurai même accepté de sortir en soutien-gorge si ça pouvait la faire accélérer mais me gardai bien de lancer l'idée.

Nous arrivâmes donc à l'UGC, elle gara rapidement la voiture, j'avais de la chance aujourd'hui sachant que les créneaux et Pauline n'étaient définitivement pas amis. Pendant qu'elle prenait les billets, j'allai chercher de quoi se remplir l'estomac pendant la séance, pop-corn et maltezer accompagnés d'un grand Ice-tea pour nous deux.

M'affalant enfin dans un siège, je commençai à grignoter le pop-corn, Pauline s'installa à côté de moi en rouspétant.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore? »lui demandai-je.

« On va se taper quinze ans de pubs, ça me gonfle... ».

« Mais non, mais non tiens mange et tais toi! » rigolai-je en lui tendant le pot de pop-corn, ne se faisant pas prier, elle piqua une grosse poignée et picora dans sa main rapidement.

« Tiens tu vois, c'est déjà la fin, on arrive pile au bon moment! ».

Elle ne répondit pas et les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent.

« Je n'ai jamais accordé d'importance à la façon dont j'allai mourir, mais mourir à la place de quelqu'un que j'aime, semble une bonne façon de partir... ».

Je connaissais par cœur ce film, mais à chaque fois qu'il commençait et que j'entendais ces premières paroles, j'en frissonnai.

J'attendais avec impatience le moment où l'on verrait Edward et apparemment ça se sentait.

« C'est bon on va le voir là non? Reste tranquille, espèce de folle », me chuchota Pauline avec un rictus sur le visage. Je pris une grande inspiration, les Cullen faisaient enfin leur apparition.

« Et lui ? ... », ça y est je vais le voir!! criais-je en moi-même, arrêtant de respirer. « C'est Edward Cullen, c'est une beauté fatale comme tu peux le voir...mais il semblerait que personne ne soit à sa hauteur...».Mon dieu, ce qu'il était beau, je me rendis compte à cet instant que Robert me manquait terriblement et que je n'avais aucun moyen de le rencontrer dans les prochains temps, à cette pensée une larme perla le long de ma joue, je m'empressais de l'essuyer du revers de la main. Dans ma première vie, j'avais eu la chance d'être sélectionnée parmi des fans pour une figuration dans Eclipse, ils avaient déjà fait cette manœuvre pour les deux films précédents, voyant que c'était très apprécié des fans mais surtout des critiques, malheureusement, je n'étais pas disposer à attendre tout ce temps pour le rencontrer enfin...

Ce jour-là, j'étais avec des figurants jouant des élèves de Forks à la remise des diplômes, Robert était venu dans notre petit groupe pour demander une cigarette et m'avait souri timidement, je m'étais tournée pour voir derrière moi incapable d'imaginer que c'était bien à moi qu'il souriait, ce qui l'avait beaucoup amusé puis plus tard dans l'après-midi, il avait profité que j'étais seule pour me demander en mariage. Et voulant voir sa réaction, j'avais accepté, alors surpris par mon aisance en sa compagnie, il me proposa d'aller boire un café, et depuis ce jour, on ne s'était plus quitté…repensant à nos souvenirs…à mes souvenirs, des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je devais aller à Londres, cet été même. Comme si il allait y être...me dis-je, me remettant les idées en place, je me concentrai sur le film, profitant des quelques scènes Edwardienne.

Sur une terrasse d'un café, quelques jours plus tard...

«-Tu sais quoi? On devrait partir cette été, en vacances » lança Jérémy, au milieu d'un silence, qui ne nous pesaient pas. Nous aimions ces moments, où personne ne parlait et où nous apprécions simplement la présence de l'autre.

« C'était bien mon intention, deux ans de BTS sans vacances, mieux vaux que j'en profite avant » répondit-je sur un ton léger.

« Oui c'est clair », rigola Jérémy, « où veux-tu aller? »

« A Londres! » répondis-je du tac au tac.

« S'pas là-bas que ton Vampire habite? » Demanda-t-il son regard en coin. ;

« Robert Pattinson »grognais-je

« Tu pourrais retenir son nom depuis le temps que je le dit... » il est vrai que depuis que le film était sorti, je n'avais que son nom à la bouche.

« Pourquoi faire? tu t'en souviens toi, ça suffit! »

« Ah, ah ah! Non sérieux!! Londres! Ça sera cool, j'suis jamais allé en plus! », ce qui était totalement faux, mais lui expliquer n'aurait suffit qu'à lui donner l'idée de m'envoyer dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

« Bon bon, ok va pour Londres... » dit-il.

« D'ailleurs, en parlant de Londres... », je m'arrêtai quand je senti des mains sur mes yeux. Ne voyant plus rien, je me dégageai afin de voir mon farceur...Maxime, il était accompagné d'un ami à nous, Valério.

« Hey Chouchou! » me dit-il avec un large sourire, c'était un bon ami depuis un moment maintenant, et même si nous avions eu souvent des conflits, nous finissions toujours par nous retrouver. Ils s'installèrent à notre table tandis que Jérémy me regardait, signe qu'il attendait que je finisse ma phrase.

« Je disais donc... », un serveur arriva alors, « Un café s'il vous plaît! » demanda Maxime.

« Deux !merci », rajouta Valério alors installé en face de moi, me permettant ainsi de l'observer à ma guise. J'avais oublié ses traits, oublié son charme indiscutable, l'italien dans son plus beau stéréotype. Dommage qu'il soit si…il pouvait être si agaçant parfois. Il connaissait parfaitement l'étendu de son charme et il était clair que ça lui montait à la tête. Je l'appréciais, ce n'était pas le problème, il savait être agréable mais parfois…je pourrais le tuer. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi mais j'eu alors un pincement au cœur, me disant qu'en partant de Strasbourg pour rejoindre Robert, dans ma première vie, j'avais laissé derrière moi des personnes que j'appréciai beaucoup et avec qui je n'avais pas du tout gardé contact. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Jérémy, me souvenant alors qu'il attendait toujours que je parle.

« …Que j'aimerai vivre là-bas après le BTS, j'ai besoin de partir, je peux plus vivre à Strasbourg, il n'y a plus rien de bon pour moi ici, j'ai changé, j'ai envie d'aller de l'avant et c'est pas ici que j'y arriverai...j'ai pensé que peut-être tu aurais envie de venir avec moi...». Je savais déjà qu'il accepterai de me suivre malgré cela, j'attendais sa réponse, légèrement crispée.

« Londres...comme par hasard hein? ».

« Ben j'ai vraiment envie d'un pays anglophone et c'est le plus près d'ici, j'veux pas non plus être trop loin de mes parents... ». Je savais qu'il finirai par accepter donc je ne m'attardais pas longtemps dessus. Nous discutâmes encore un peu, avant de rentrer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Saint Valentin**

Les jours avaient passés, je tentai tant bien que mal de ne penser ni à Julien, chose qui m'étais assez difficile puisque nous avions les même amis, et une discussion en amenant toujours une autre, nous finissions toujours par parler de lui; ni à Robert, sujet tout autant délicat, mes proches ne comprenaient pas vraiment, mais ne cherchaient pas. Malheureusement avec le succès inévitable de Twilight, il m'était difficile d'y échapper. Il était partout, magazines, internet, rien n'y coupait, les rumeurs se faisant plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres, je vivais notre séparation de plus en plus mal, je ne pouvais même pas le soutenir sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aimait pas être le sujet principal des conversations.

Autre événement inévitable, la Saint-Valentin...j'avais décidé de la passer seule, chez moi. Je passais donc ma soirée à chercher toutes les informations que je pouvais trouver sur Robert, Twilight et tout ce qui tournait autour d'eux, j'avais besoin de le voir, d'entendre sa voix. Vidéos, interviews, j'avais même téléchargé le film en anglais, j'avais besoin de ma dose de Robert.

Paradoxalement, plus je regardais le film, plus je pensais à Julien, il me manquait terriblement, il était l'homme de ma vie, je l'aimerai toujours et je l'avais perdu sans possibilité de le récupérer. J'avais eu une deuxième chance et je l'avais gâché, pourquoi n'étais-je pas capable de retenir celui que je considérai comme étant mon âme sœur? La fatalité? Je souriais à cette idée, mais pourquoi pas? J'étais bien revenue dans le passé, rater cette partie de ma vie une seconde fois.

Je ne vis pas passer la journée du lendemain, trop occupée à dormir et à rêver que Julien décidai de me revenir, je n'avais pas bougé de mon lit jusqu'au soir quand mon téléphone sonna.

« Allo? » marmonnai-je.

« Jennifer? J'te réveille? » dit une voix tremblante que je ne reconnu pas tout de suite.

« Non, pas vraiment. Qu'est ce qui se passe? » faire parler la personne pour la reconnaître...non regarder sur le téléphone...d'un mouvement rapide je regardais l'écran : Pauline.

« Rien de grave, j'peux venir? T'es chez toi? » pleurait-elle.

« Oui j'suis chez moi, Pauline il est une heure du matin et tu pleure qu'est ce qui se passe? » elle m'inquiétait sérieusement, je n'avais pas l'habitude de la voir ainsi, et à vrai dire, techniquement c'était la deuxième fois...DAMN IT! Pas encore...

« Allez viens, viens, tu dormiras à la maison » lui dis-je sachant pertinemment ce qui n'allait pas, peut-être que j'aurai dû la prévenir...peut-être qu'elle aurait moins souffert, j'aurai dû la protéger, mais elle n'avait pas était là pour moi, ce n'était pas une excuse...et c'était égoïste! Mais c'était trop tard maintenant...

« Oui, j'arrive... » me dit-elle dans un sanglot, ma gorge se serra, j'étais la pire amie de la terre.

« Assis toi, tu veux boire quelque chose? » lui demandai-je tandis qu'elle s'installait en tailleur sur le canapé, elle avait les yeux rouges, mais ses larmes ne coulaient plus, je me sentais si mal pour elle, je savais déjà tout ce qu'elle ressentait, je voulais prendre toute sa douleur et la porter à sa place, j'étais si inutile.

Elle me fît un signe négatif de la tête sans me regarder, je m'assis alors en face d'elle sur le canapé d'angle.

« Que s'est-il passé? », je connaissais la réponse mais savais qu'elle avait besoin de le dire à quelqu'un, j'écoutais donc son récit patiemment. Il l'avait quitté car il était perdu, ne sachant plus trop comment comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, malheureusement Pauline était malade et elle s'appuyait sur lui pour tenir le choc, elle continuait ainsi son histoire alors que je me remémorais cette soirée de nouvel an où elle m'annonçait cette terrible nouvelle.

« -Bonne Année ma puce!!!! » criais-je au téléphone.

« -Bonne Année à toi ma chérie, la mienne commence assez mal je t'avouerai... »

« -Pourquoi? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait encore ton imbécile de mec? »

« -Ce n'est pas lui, » souffla-t-elle, « il n'a absolument rien fait promis. »

Ce n'était que partis remise d'après moi et je ne savais pas encore à quel point j'avais raison, Pauline sortait alors avec Frankie depuis plus de deux ans, et il était le mec le plus jaloux qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré, un vrai boulet, disais-je toujours pour la taquiner.

« -Alors quoi? T'as pas trouvé de robe sexy à mettre? »Rigolais-je, je devais avouer que j'étais sincèrement éméchée ce soir là.

« -Je suis à l'hôpital... »

« -QUOI??? qu'est ce qui se passe? Qu'est ce que t'as? »

« -Rien je vais bien, c'est promis, je sors la semaine prochaine, je t'expliquerai.»

« -Tu te fou de moi??tu crois que je vais attendre? Dis moi ce que t'as bordel! » m'énervai-je automatiquement.

« -Hmmm...j'ai fais une rupture d'anévrisme, j'ai une malformation de naissance, une boule de veines qui a pété en fait, mais je vais bien t'inquiète, je risque rien. »

« -Quoi...mais ca va? T'es sûre? Mais...comment...qu'est ce qui s'est passé? » elle m'annonçait ça comme si de rien était, je m'étais assise sur le banc derrière moi, ne pouvant plus tenir debout.

« -Je sais pas trop, je bossai normal.. »

Pauline m'expliquait alors en détail le déroulement de l'accident, je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, inconsolable. Julien qui me cherchait partout, m'avait trouvé en sanglot, au téléphone.

« -Qu'est ce qui s'pass Pain? »

« -Pauline est à l'hôpital, elle a fait une rupture d'anévrisme »

« -C'est grave? » Demanda Max qui se trouvait juste derrière.

« -Aurais-tu un doute sur la signification de rupture d'anévrisme? » lui demandais-je sur un ton qui se voulait ironique, mais qui sortit plutôt comme un appel de détresse.

« -Pardon, on a pas tous fais option maladie avec nom à particule en cours pfff» ronchonnait-il en faisant demi-tour.

« -Calme toi mon cœur, » me susurra Julien à l'oreille, il avait toujours su comment me calmer.

« -C'est moi qui suis à l'hôpital et c'est toi qu'on réconforte, c'est pas normal, » plaisantait Pauline,

« bon écoute moi, je sors la semaine prochaine, on se verra, j't'expliquerai mieux ok? »

« -Hmmm... »

« -Bisou et AMUSE TOI POUR NOUS DEUX! tchüss! »

Pauline avait raccroché et je restai figée là, l'oreille collée au téléphone encore quelques minutes.

«Et donc j'suis parti de chez lui et voilà... » Pauline avait fini son histoire alors que je revenais à la réalité. Il était son pilier, sa force, cette volonté de supporter toutes ces opérations, cette vie...et aujourd'hui elle l'avait perdu. Comment peut-on avoir envie de vivre une vie quand elle n'a plus vraiment d'importance? Que pouvais-je faire? Je comprenais alors que c'était en partie à cause de ce soir que Pauline ne s'attachait plus à aucun homme. Elle ne laissera plus jamais son cœur s'ouvrir, mais comment pouvais-je la sauver d'elle-même alors que je n'avais pas étais capable de me sauver moi-même?

J'avais eu la chance d'avoir Robert, lui m'avait sauvé, lui m'avait redonné l'envie d'aimer, elle ne laissera aucun homme faire cela pour elle, je devais faire quelque chose, elle partira avec moi en Angleterre, j'étais une amie pitoyable mais j'allai me rattraper, je devais l'aider et...me pardonner.

« ça va aller ma belle, on va s'en sortir pas vrai? Après mon BTS on partira en Angleterre, on va changer de vie, partir loin d'ici et être heureuse, t'inquiète pas tout va s'arranger... » lui faisant un faible sourire, je tentai d'être réconfortante mais en fait, j'étais aussi perdue qu'elle.

« En Angleterre? Pourquoi faire? » me demanda-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

« Hmm, parce que c'est vraiment sympa, que j'ai envie d'un pays anglophone et que... »je veux être plus près de Robert...

« Bref tu verras, c'est génial, je connais super bien l'endroit! », oups boulette!

« Ah bon? T'es déjà allé? », elle me connaissait et je ne l'avais jamais mentionné.

« Oui, oui je te l'ai jamais dit? » dis-je comme si de rien était.

« Euh non j'm'en souviendrai... ». Elle ne me croyait pas, je le voyais mais elle ne pouvait rien dire, nous le savions toutes les deux, j'étais sauvée...encore une fois.

Nous discutâmes encore un peu puis elle décida de rentrer chez elle, je n'étais pas rassurer mais elle était aussi rentrée la première fois donc je la laissai faire.

Cette nuit là je fis un cauchemar qui m'étais étrangement familier mais je ne me souvenais pas pourquoi. Dans mon rêve, il faisait nuit, pas une de ces nuits noires, pesantes sans lumière, non plutôt les belles nuits d'été éclairées par une lune bien pleine, entourée d'un ciel sans nuages couverts d'étoiles plus étincelantes les unes que les autres. Je voyais Julien en face de moi qui me tendait les mains avec son magnifique sourire. « Viens mon cœur, je suis désolé, viens avec moi, je t'aimerai pour toujours, me susurrait-il. ». Et alors que je me dirigeai vers lui, une sensation étrange me transperça, cherchant d'où provenait cette douleur, je vis ma poitrine en sang, le liquide rougeâtre se propageait sur ma chemise blanche...mon cœur saignait.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Rencontre désastreuse...**

Le temps avait passé depuis ce soir là, nous étions fin Juin, Pauline avait remonté doucement la pente et commençait enfin à profiter de la vie, il ne lui restait plus qu'une opération avant que son calvaire soit enfin terminé. Jérémy avait décidé de partir à Lille afin d'entrer dans une école de commerce, Maxime allait commencer un BTS et quant à moi, j'avais réussi mon DAEU et m'apprêtai également à faire le mien. En attendant, nous étions enfin en vacances et bien décidés à en profiter un maximum, d'autant plus que j'avais besoin de me changer les idées après ce qui s'était passé quelques semaines auparavant...

Nous étions chez Maxime pour un barbecue, la soirée s'annonçait merveilleuse, je me sentais bien, rien ne pouvait me contrarier, rien ou presque, jusqu'à ce que Julien apparaisse.

« Mais tu vois, j'pense que je devrais les raccourcir un peu, pour les recadrer... » dis-je à Pauline tandis que je vis apparaître sur le flanc de la baie vitrée Julien, je ne le regardais que rapidement faisant mine que je ne lui prêter aucune attention, mais en réalité j'avais eu le temps de l'examiner parfaitement, il portait un tee-shirt blanc légèrement entrouvert au col, un jean clair et des schmooves blanches, il était beau comme toujours.

« Ouaih...t'as raison, un peu sur...Salut! »ils se firent les bises, mon tour arrivait, j'étais toujours mal à l'aise, lui faire les bises m'étais inconcevable. Il s'approcha de moi, et tandis que je fis un rapide mouvement de visage le frôlant à peine, je continuais ma conversation.

« Sur les côtés c'est ça...ou alors je les laisse pousser...arf non je sais pas... », voilà il était là depuis deux minutes et je n'étais plus sûre de rien, préférait-il les cheveux longs? Je ne savais vraiment plus. Tandis qu'il ressortait dans le jardin, sortant une cigarette de son paquet. Maxime passa à côté de nous avec une bouteille de coca à la main, je lui attrapai l'autre bras et le tirai vers moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là??? »lui demandai-je les dents serrées.

« Je sais pas chouchou...il est passé dire bonjour » me dit-il avec un regard sincèrement désolé.

« Il reste manger? »

« Je sais pas, j'pense pas non... » me dit-il alors que je lâchai enfin son bras, il sorti alors dans le jardin rejoignant les autres, je regardai Pauline.

« Je suis maudite... ». Elle me fît une grimace compatissante et nous sortîmes rejoindre tout le monde. Les discussions fusaient de tous les côtés tandis que je m'efforçais de ne pas trop le fixer, ce qui m'était plus difficile que prévu, Pauline sentit ma difficulté et me demanda de la maquiller, je ne la remercierai jamais assez de me comprendre aussi bien, malheureusement j'avais beau prendre mon temps, ça ne me pris pas plus de dix minutes de m'occuper d'elle, et elle dût se mettre le mascara seule tant je tremblai.

Un peu plus tard, Julien s'apprêtait à partir, je devais lui parler, il devait me dire que c'était terminé définitivement, je m'en voulais de vouloir revivre cela, mais ça m'était nécessaire pour continuer à avancer.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise? Que je reviendrai jamais? Si ça peux t'aider, j'peux te le dire... »me dit-il vraisemblablement agacé et je le comprenais.

« Oui, je veux que tu me dise que tu es amoureux de Madeline et que tu ne reviendra jamais. »

« Je reviendrai pas, je t'ai jamais demandé de m'attendre... ».

« Non, c'est vrai, j'ai jamais dit le contraire mais...si tu ne me l'a jamais demandé explicitement, tu aimerais que je t'attende quand même, pas vrai? ».

« Ca c'est mon problème... », pardon? Pourquoi me dit-il cela?

« Comment ça, ça veux dire quoi? ».

« Ecoute, fais ta vie, un jour j'me rendrai peut-être compte que j'me suis trompé, je reviendrai si tu n'as personne, mais si tu as quelqu'un et que je sais que tu es heureuse, je ne reviendrai pas... »

« Euh, c'est peut-être à moi de décider ça non? », je ne comprenais pas son attitude, pourquoi ne coupait-il pas les ponts définitivement?

« Non, je suis désolé... », il m'embrassa sur la joue et s'en alla, me laissant seule avec mes questions, une larme perla le long de ma joue avant de tomber sur ma clavicule, chancelante j'allais m'asseoir sur les escaliers de l'entrée. Pourquoi me laissait-il ainsi, nous avions eu une conversation similaire, la dernière fois...il avait coupé les ponts, m'avait dit ce que je voulais entendre, j'avais été soulagé et j'avais continué ma vie, mais là...qu'étais-je censée faire? Avancer? Attendre? Qu'est ce qui était différent de la dernière fois? J'étais perdue et je lui en voulais pour cela.

**[Ellipse]**

« Dépêche-toi!!! on va rater l'avion et je t'en voudrais très longtemps! », Jérémy et moi attendions Maxime qui fermait avec difficulté sa valise.

« J'ai emmené trop d'affaires! Elle se ferme pas! »

« Alors vire des trucs, bordel! T'es pire qu'une nana, j'vais te tuer... » le menaça Jérémy qui perdait patience. Après quelques grognements et un peu d'huile de coude, la valise céda enfin et nous partîmes pour l'aéroport. Tandis que nous enregistrions enfin nos bagages, nous entendîmes une annonce.

« Les derniers passagers du Vol A3596 à destination de Londres sont attendus porte 6... », je fusillai Maxime du regard et nous courûmes jusqu'à la porte, essoufflée par l'effort, je tendis mon billet à l'hôtesse qui me souriait en me souhaitant un bon voyage. Enfin dans l'avion, je m'installai confortablement dans mon siège, m'apprêtant à faire une petite sieste pendant le voyage.

« tu vas pas dormir quand même? » me demanda Maxime, sourcils relevés, comme si c'était un sacrilège, il s'assit à mes côtés quand, Jérémy nous fît remarquer qu'il était assis au fond. Nous relevant pour lui laisser le passage, je répondis à Maxime à voix basse.

« J'ai pas dormi de la nuit, on a presque raté l'avion à cause de toi, si tu me laisse pas piquer un som', ça va mal finir, je ferai de ton séjour un véritable enfer! », lui dis-je calmement avec un grand sourire et les dents serrées, je me voulais menaçante et au vu de son regard, il était clair que j'avais réussi.

« Ok bonne nuit! », me répondit-il, je pris mon loup et m'installa confortablement tandis que je le mettais sur mes yeux, je m'assoupie en quelques minutes à peine.

« Doudoute...réveille toi. », j'entendais la voix de Jérémy qui m'appelait au loin.

« Rhoo mais laissez moi dormir quoi, réveillez moi quand on est arrivés...pfff. », je me replaçai rapidement avant de sombrer à nouveau.

« Doudoute...réveille toi... », il se moque de moi...

«Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi? » demandai-je exaspérée en enlevant mon loup.

« Ben tu m'as dit de te réveiller quand on arrivait alors... » me dit-il tout sourire tant il était fier de sa blague. Je rigolai malgré moi, nous étions enfin arrivés et je me sentais étrangement bien, comme si je rentrai chez moi.

Nous avions récupéré nos bagages et pris un taxi, je lui indiquai l'adresse sans mal, les garçons me regardaient stupéfaits mais je faisais mine de ne rien voir. Nous arrivions à notre hôtel qui se situé à Barnes, c'était moi qui avais choisi, ce n'était pas innocent, nous le savions tous les trois, mais ils n'avaient pas protesté et semblaient maintenant satisfaits de mon choix, j'étais soulagée, car je ne le connaissais pas du tout celui là.

« Bon on se retrouve en bas dans une petite heure pour aller manger? » leur demandais-je en me dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

« Ok ça marche, à plus tard » me répondit Max, tandis que Jérémy téléphonait à sa mère pour lui dire que nous étions arrivés.

J'entrai dans ma chambre, déposai mes affaires et m'affala sur mon lit, enfin à Londres...me dis-je, je me sentais bien, j'allai pouvoir parler anglais, je ne cacherai pas mon aptitude et tant pis pour les garçons, j'avais le droit d'être douée avec cette langue après tout. Je pris mes affaires de toilettes et des vêtements propres et allai me doucher. Une fois prête, j'appelai rapidement ma mère pour lui dire que nous étions bien arrivé, pris mon sac à main et descendis dans le hall de l'hôtel, les garçons m'y attendaient.

« Let's go boys, I'm hungry! » m'exclamai-je en me frottant l'estomac. Ils me fixèrent quelques secondes pis me suivirent à l'extérieur, nous allâmes manger dans un petit restaurant pas très loin de l'hôtel et décidâmes pendant le repas de faire le tour des pubs, histoire de repérer les lieux.

« J't'adore Max, mais je t'assure cette chemise...est trop petite, on dirait un gay! » rigolai-je, entrant dans le premier bar que nous rencontrions, j'adorai le taquiner sur ses vêtements, lui qui était toujours si réservé et puis j'avais un petit coup dans le nez, nous avions pris du vin au restaurant et moi qui n'en buvais jamais, il avait vite fait son effet.

Nous dirigeant vers une table, je ne regardai pas vraiment autour de moi, mais le pub semblait vraiment sympathique, je m'apprêtai à suggérer que nous restions ici quand mon épaule partit en arrière après un choc violent, tout mon corps la suivi derechef.

« Désolé, désolé, ça va? » entendis-je en anglais, un peu sonnée, alors qu'on m'avait rattrapé par le bras. Il me tenait par les épaules, je secouai un peu la tête puis le regardai dans les yeux en répondant.

« Oui, désolée, je regardai pas autour de moi...oh! ». Comment se pouvait-il que je le croise le premier soir de notre arrivée? je devais rêver, ce n'était pas possible, je clignai rapidement les yeux en me reculant légèrement pour apprécier plus son visage. Robert se tenait là, en face de moi, ses mains sur mes épaules. Il me fît un léger sourire, attendant.

« hmm désolée...merci de m'avoir rattrapé» dis-je en me remettant droite. Je lui souris timidement et m'assis à notre table, mine de rien. Il voulait être comme tous le monde, il allait être servi..., me dis-je.

Il me regarda un instant surpris puis s'en alla un peu plus au fond dans la salle, je me retournai alors cherchant une serveuse, et mon regard se posa à sa table où il était installé avec son meilleur ami, Tom et d'autres personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Il me regardait, me fît un rapide sourire timide puis se tourna comme gêné d'avoir été surpris en flagrant délit. Il était vraiment magnifique, jeune et sexy en diable, portant simplement un jean noir avec une chemise bleue ciel ouverte au col et les manches retroussées. Je souris secouant la tête, et levai la main pour appeler une serveuse plutôt jolie, elle était aussi petite que moi, blonde avec de grands yeux bruns et deux petites fossettes apparaissaient quand elle me souriait.

« Qu'est ce que je vous sers? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Hmm...pour moi ça sera une bière... »lui dis-je toujours en anglais. Les garçons me regardaient, puis commandèrent la même chose, elle recula de quelques pas faisant un sourire discret à Maxime puis s'en alla les chercher.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous avez à me fixer comme ça depuis avant, tous les deux? », ils m'agaçaient, je connaissais la raison et décidai de m'en débarrasser rapidement.

« T'as appris à parler aussi bien l'anglais où toi? » m'interrogea Jérémy.

« En cours patate, tu crois que je lis Twilight en anglais et que j'ai regardé les films et les séries en version originale sous-titrés français pendant des mois pour quoi? le simple plaisir de ne rien comprendre? » lui répondis-je en un seul souffle, un peu pour faire plus vrai mais surtout parce que j'étais vraiment très agacée, j'attendais cette question depuis tellement longtemps, j'avais eu le temps de répéter cette réponse dans ma tête des milliers de fois.

« Mouaih, enfin quand même c'est dingue... ».

« Ben te plains pas, ça nous sera bien utile pendant notre séjour... ».

« Ouaih s'pas faux. », il me souriait, apparemment, j'étais tranquille à ce sujet pour le reste des vacances.

La serveuse revint alors avec nos bières, me souriait et je la remerciai.

« Vous êtes pas d'ici, hein? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Euh non, nous venons de France, nous sommes en vacances... »lui répondis-je avec un sourire, elle était sympathique et j'avais remarqué qu'elle fixait Maxime.

« Ca se voit tant que ça? », demandai-je la mine boudeuse.

« Non, non c'est surtout votre accent en fait... », je fît une grimace.

« Oh non il est très joli, vous inquiétez pas, vous parlez très bien. » me rassura-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

« Je reviens... », je me levai et me dirigeai vers les toilettes, regardant la scène où une jeune femme chantait une chanson que je ne reconnu pas, on me rentra dedans encore une fois.

« Rha décidément, Sor...ry », je regardai mon interlocuteur qui se frottait l'épaule de sa main gauche.

« Encore vous... »me dit-il, un sourcil levé.

« Normalement on s'excuse dans pareil situation...mais peut-être Monsieur Pattinson n'a-t-il pas appris les bonnes manières... » lui dis-je, levant également un sourcil et souriant en coin, avant de m'engouffrer dans les toilettes, ne lui laissant pas le temps de me répondre. J'y étais allé un peu fort mais il pouvait s'excuser, je n'avais pas fais exprès. Je réagissais comme une adolescente mais le fait est que j'étais nerveuse de l'avoir aussi près de moi et de lui apparaître comme une parfaite inconnue.

Avant de sortir, je me lavai rapidement les mains et vérifiai mon maquillage, poussant la porte, je senti une petite résistante, quelqu'un se tenait derrière celle-ci.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Robert Pattinson**

« Désolée...je sors... », c'était Robert, il m'avait attendu.

« Décidément, c'est la soirée des excuses pour Mr Pattinson... »lui dis-je en passant à côté de lui.

«Vous m'aviez donc reconnu… », souriant, j'acquiesçai de la tête quand il secoua ses épaules nonchalant.

« Au moins, l'un de nous deux a de bonnes manières... », me répondit-il avec un grand sourire presque forcé, l'avais-je vexé? C'était peu probable, mais sa voix était étrangement taquine. Je lui souris et fît quelques pas quand il me rattrapa par le bras.

« Puis-je vous offrir un verre afin de m'excuser? », il avait une voix magnifique, je le fixai sans répondre, admirant un à un les traits qui dessinaient son visage d'ange. Il me souriait gêné et se passa la main dans les cheveux, j'adorais quand il faisait cela et revint alors à mes esprits.

« Euh, je suis avec mes amis alors... ». Sans me laisser le temps de finir, il me prit par la main et m'emmena à ma table.

« Bonsoir, désolé de vous interrompre mais cela vous dérange-t-il que je kidnappe votre amie le temps d'une bière? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire sincère, les garçons me regardèrent visiblement perdus. Robert semblait soudain perplexe, il fît un va et vient entre mes amis et moi comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas trompé de table. Les garçons se regardèrent un instant probablement pour savoir si l'autre avait compris quelque chose, ce qui me fis rire.

« Il veut prendre un verre avec moi et vous demande l'autorisation, si vous refusez je vous tue... » leur expliquai-je en français avec un sourire crispé, j'étais mauvaise comédienne, mais Robert ne sembla rien remarquer.

« Yes, sûre! » répondis Jérémy en me regardant, signe que je devais dire merci, et puis quoi encore, c'était Robert Pattinson, MON vampire! Il avait plutôt intérêt à dire oui.

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors tous les deux au bar, observés de loin par mes amis et il commanda deux bières.

« Alors...d'où provient cet accent? Europe peut-être...euh, peut-être que je devrais commencer par le début…tu t'appelle comment?» me demanda-t-il avant de boire une gorgée sans me quitter des yeux.

« Jennifer, c'est ça, accent européen, je viens de France... » .

« Jennifer...et qu'est ce qu'une jolie Française et vraisemblablement plus polie que moi fait à Londres? »

« On est en vacances ici,... pour une petite semaine. »lui expliquai-je rapidement, sans trop entrer dans les détails. J'ai choisi Londres parce que j'espérai comme une adolescente de quinze ans que je te croiserai, et je ne suis pas déçue...encore que tu as l'air imbu de ta personne et je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment c'est arrivé...peut-être que sa notoriété soudaine l'avait ébranlé et que le temps qu'il prenne conscience de tout ça, cela lui avait monté un peu à la tête, au final moi je ne l'avais rencontré que longtemps après ses premiers films. Il avait eu le temps de mûrir alors que là, il…

« Oh intéressant, peut-être que je pourrais te faire visiter quelques coins sympa dans les alentours... »me dit-il, toujours en me fixant du regard, tandis qu'il me sortait de mes pensées.

« Peut-être... ».

« Tu refuserais une sortie avec Robert Pattinson? », me demanda-t-il d'un air faussement indigné.

« Ce n'est qu'un nom... », depuis quand était-il aussi suffisant? je ne le connaissais pas comme ça et ce Robert ne me plaisais pas du tout. Il avait réellement changé alors…

« Oui, c'est vrai... »dit-il d'une voix basse, fixant maintenant sa bouteille.

« Mais une sortie avec Juste Robert peut être envisagée... », il leva alors la tête pour me regarder, cherchant je-ne-sais-quoi dans mon regard puis me sourit.

« Alors Juste Robert est ravie! ».

« Ravie de quoi? », c'était Tom, il s'était mis entre nous deux, légèrement accoudé sur l'épaule de Robert et me fixait avec un grand sourire de prédateur. Je fus amusée que Tom lui avait toujours été le même.

« Tu me présente? » lui dit-il sans le regarder.

« Tom, je te présente Jennifer la Française plus polie que moi. Jennifer, voici mon meilleur ami Tom Sturridge.» lui dit-il en souriant. Il me regardait d'un air d'incompréhension tandis que je souriais à sa petite plaisanterie.

« Enchantée Tom… » dis-je avec un grand sourire chaleureux.

« Pas plus que moi, belle inconnue... »me répondit-il un sourire en coin. Il attrapa ma main droite, me glissant un léger baiser sur la paume, son élan de galanterie me fit rire. Robert lui semblait soucieux.

« Je vais vous laisser, mes amis doivent m'attendre. Bonne soirée Juste Robert...» lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil et un petit sourire aguicheur.

« A bientôt peut-être. », il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Je souris à Tom et rejoignit les garçons, impatients de m'interroger, et tandis que je leur répondais, je sentais que l'on m'observait, je me tournai et le vît détourner le regard aussitôt.

Il était tard et j'étais fatiguée, les garçons souhaitaient rester encore un peu, je décidai donc de rentrer seule. Je sorti du bar, regardant à droite et à gauche pour me repérer et commençai à marcher, un instant plus tard, je sentis une main sur mon épaule, je sursautai en poussant un léger cri et me tournai la main sur le cœur.

« Oh désolé...je t'ai fais peur... » me dit-il passant sa main dans ses cheveux en regardant le sol.

« Robert? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? », j'étais essoufflée par ma frayeur, mon cœur battant encore à la chamade.

« Je peux te raccompagner à ton hôtel? Je n'ai pas très envie que tu rentre seule... », je lui souris, attrapant son bras et le tirai en direction de mon hôtel.

« Tu vois que tu as appris les bonnes manières en fin de compte... ».

Nous arrivâmes devant mon hôtel après une demi-heure de marche, je me tournai alors face à lui et le regardai en lui souriant. Quelle situation gênante, personne ne sait quoi dire ou quoi faire…horrible !

« Hmm...et bien merci de m'avoir raccompagner, c'était très gentil... ». Deux jeunes femmes nous rejoignirent alors. « Bonsoir, on pourrait avoir un autographe svp? ». Robert s'exécuta instantanément, plaisantant avec elles, les draguant? non ce n'était pas son genre de faire cela, me dis-je, pourtant j'avais l'impression d'avoir un parfait inconnu en face de moi, à ce moment là, je n'existais plus, Robert Pattinson prenant tout l'espace.

« Ah lala les fans... »me dit-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je t'en fais un tout de suite aussi? ».

« Pardon? », je ne comprenais pas du tout de quoi il me parlait, trop absorbée par mes pensées.

« Un autographe... »me dit-il comme s'il parlait à une demeurée.

« Non merci, ça ira...bonne soirée Monsieur Pattinson, bonne continuation... », il n'était pas l'homme que j'avais connu, je ne savais pas qui c'était et le connaître ne m'intéressai nullement. Je le laissai donc là, en plan.

Le lendemain matin, je me levai à neuf heures malgré ma courte nuit, décidée à aller prendre un petit déjeuner dans un Café. Je voulais profiter un maximum du peu de temps que j'avais à Londres, tant pis si je devais être un peu fatiguée en rentrant. J'allai à la salle de bain me douchai rapidement, prenant soin de mes cheveux qui avaient du mal avec l'humidité de la ville. Je me maquillai légèrement et mis un legging gris et une robe, me séchai les cheveux tête en bas; puis mettant mes bottes le téléphone de ma chambre sonna.

« Oui? » dis-je en mettant un foulard autour du cou et ma veste en cuir.

« Céline de l'accueil mademoiselle, monsieur Pattinson vous attends. ».

« Oh ...euh j'arrive, merci. ». Tout en raccrochant, je me demandais ce qu'il faisait ici. Je pris mon sac, fermai la porte et me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur, pensant d'abord prévenir les garçons de ma sortie, je changeai rapidement d'avis, ils étaient sûrement rentrés très tard et dormiraient toute l'après-midi, ils ne s'apercevraient même pas que j'étais partie.

Arrivée à l'accueil, je le vis à travers une baie vitrée qui nous séparait, vêtu d'un jean assez foncé, sa veste était ouverte laissant entrevoir un pull blanc en col V, il avait son fameux bonnet retourné à moitié et tenait ses Ray-Ban entre ses doigts, l'une des arrêtes entre ses dents, il discutait avec Céline qui semblait ravie de sa présence.

Je passai à côté d'eux sans m'arrêter, ni mentionner ma présence, Céline fît un mouvement de la tête pour l'informer que j'étais ici, traitresse! Garde le avec toi!

« Hey la France, attends moi... »Me dit-il en me rattrapant, je lui jetai un regard furtif sans m'arrêter et sortit de l'hôtel, fît encore quelques mètres, tandis qu'il marchait à côté de moi sans parler.

« Ca te prend souvent de venir aussi tôt chez les gens? » lui demandai-je en me stoppant net sur le trottoir pour lui faire face. Pourquoi étais-je si agacée? je me posai la question mais la réponse était évidente me semble-t-il, ce jeune imbécile avait été mon mari dans mon autre vie, pensée totalement délirante et sans aucun sens à mes yeux, malgré tous ce qui s'était passé depuis lors et les nombreuses preuves que j'avais accumulé; et je fulminai de le voir fricoter avec toutes les filles qu'il croisait.

« Je t'ai réveillé? »me dit-il gêné.

« Non, j'allai sortir... ».

« Hmm...de toute façon, ce n'est pas chez toi, c'est un hôtel! » me dit-il en rigolant, apparemment satisfait de sa plaisanterie douteuse. Je le regardai incrédule et repris la route sans piper mot. Surpris, il mit une seconde à réagir et me rattrapa en quelques enjambés.

« Petit déjeuner? » me dit-il en me bousculant très légèrement de l'épaule. Il m'agaçait mais j'avais faim et où que j'aille, je savais qu'il me suivrait, je m'inclinai donc. « Oui, je meurs de faim... » ronchonnai-je.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Sale caractère...**

Nous arrivâmes devant un Café et entrâmes, Robert passa devant moi afin de tirer ma chaise pour que je m'y installe.

« N'en fais pas trop non plus... ». Lui dis-je en secouant la tête. Je m'assis tandis qu'il vint s'asseoir en face de moi.

« Tu es difficile à satisfaire... » me répondit-il sourcils froncés.

« Peut-être bien, je sais ce que je veux...c'est tout », et ce que je ne voulais pas c'est qu'il joue la comédie, je voulais qu'il soit lui-même, timide et maladroit...mais je me voyais assez mal lui expliquai cela.

« Qu'as tu envie de manger? », il changeait donc de sujet? Tant mieux après tout, pensai-je.

« Hum...difficile de choisir, beaucoup de chose me tente... » rigolai-je, il y a le croissant, la tartelette, toi...chut chut, rha pense à autre chose...sa bouche, ses mains, ...mais pas ça idiote!!!

Pendant que je me battais avec moi-même, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'il me fixait.

« Quoi? », j'étais mal à l'aise, je n'aimais vraiment pas quand il me fixait ainsi avec son air pensif.

« Hum, non rien, je me demandais juste à quoi tu pensais... » me murmura-t-il en remettant le nez dans la carte.

« Voilà qui t'aide à mieux comprendre ton personnage...la frustration de ne pas connaître les pensées de l'autre... ».

« Oui, peut-être un peu quand il s'agit de toi, c'est vrai mais en règle générale, je ne préfère pas savoir ce que les gens pensent de moi... », j'avais le sentiment qu'il était agacé par ce sujet, je décidai donc de ne pas insister.

Nous décidâmes de prendre plusieurs choses que nous n'avions pas pour habitude de manger au petit déjeuner et discutâmes à propos de tout et de n'importe quoi. Après quoi, il m'emmena visiter Londres et les lieux qu'il préférait, évidement j'en connaissais la plupart mais j'étais heureuse qu'il partage cela avec moi et écoutais patiemment chaque histoires de ces lieux sacrés.

Nous étions assis sur un banc dans un parc quand mon téléphone sonna.

« Allo! »

« Hey Chouchou, t'es ou? », c'était maxime, je regardais l'heure dix-sept heures, je n'avais pas vu le temps passé.

« Euh, je suis allée me promener, vous êtes debout? J'vais venir vous rejoindre... », Robert fît une moue à ces paroles, que croyait-il, que j'allais passer toute ma semaine avec lui? Je souris à cette idée qui ne me déplaisait pas.

« Ok, on t'attend, on ira au restaurant avec Emily et Jérémy. ». Emily?

« Emily? Qui est Emily? » demandais-je surprise.

« La serveuse... »

« La serveuse... », j'eu comme un écho, de l'anglais au français, Robert avait répondu en même temps que Maxime, il connaissait donc le prénom de la serveuse, je sentis une vague de colère monter.

« ok, bon j'arrive à toute bisous. », je me levai, fis face à Robert qui se leva simultanément avec moi.

« Je dois y aller, merci pour la journée, salut. » et je parti sans me retourner, quand je l'entendis me courir après et m'attraper par le bras.

« Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais encore? ...Tu change d'humeur tellement vite, je ne comprends même pas ce qui se passe...j'aimerai que tu arrête de faire ça stp. », il ne m'avait toujours pas lâché le bras et je ne le regardai même pas, préférant le sable du chemin où nous étions.

« Je...je suis désolée, j'dois vraiment y aller, ils m'attendent... », ne me lâchant toujours pas, il souleva mon menton de son autre main afin que je le regarde.

« Est ce qu'on peux se voir plus tard? Dans la soirée? » me dit-il avec la voix la plus douce qu'il lui était capable d'émettre.

« On va sûrement sortir après le restau, je sais pas où on ira...une prochaine fois peut-être. », il me lâcha alors le bras, signe qu'il abandonnait? Je senti une pointe de déception, pourquoi? C'est ce que tu voulais, il n'est pas celui que tu as connu, décide toi...nom d'un chien!

« Très bien, à bientôt alors... », j'acquiesçai de la tête et m'en allai sans me retourner, sentant qu'il me suivait du regard.

Je passai rapidement par la chambre des garçons pour leur dire que j'étais là.

« Alors cette promenade? » me demanda Jérémy qui fermait les boutons de sa chemise noire.

« Fatigante... » répondis-je pensive.

« Bon cette chemise est bien? Pas trop gay? », dit Maxime à mon intention. Il portait une très jolie chemise bleue qui mettait autant ses yeux, que son corps musclé en valeur.

« Non tu es parfait comme ça... » lui répondis-je très sincèrement, je n'avais pas la tête à plaisanter et il l'était, alors autant dire la vérité.

« Pas de blague? ...ça va pas? », me demanda-t-il déposant un baiser furtif sur ma joue, chose qui ne me surprenait plus, Maxime était affectif avec les personnes qu'il aimait.

« Si si, t'inquiète ...pourquoi tant d'engouement sur tes vêtements? Serai-ce cette...Emily qui te rend si nerveux? » demandai-je curieuse et afin de changer de sujet.

« J'avoue, c'était une très bonne soirée... » dit-il rougissant.

« Hum, hum je veux les détails...mais plus tard, je vais vite me changer. J'vous retrouve en bas. »

Rentrant dans ma chambre, je me débarrassai rapidement de mes vêtements, les jetant par terre machinalement. Je me fis couler un bain, ils ne seraient pas comptant mais j'avais vraiment besoin de me détendre. Je n'y restai pourtant qu'une petite demi-heure, je mis de beau sous-vêtement noirs, je ne comptais pas faire de bêtises ce soir mais j'aimais me sentir sexy quand je sortais même si j'étais la seule à le savoir. J'enfilai ensuite une robe noire simple assez courte et des escarpins du même colorie. Eye-liner, mascara, blush et gloss, ce soir je me voulais belle et sexy, j'y mettais donc les moyens, j'ondulai mes cheveux après avoir allumé mon ordinateur pour mettre de la musique.

Dans tous mes soupirs,  
Je ressens ton désir  
je garde ton odeur  
Sur moi pendant des heures

Some people bring it  
What can I do

I just want to live on my desire  
Desire..

Some people break it  
What can I do

Je dansai au rythme de la musique, me mettant dans l'ambiance, connaissant les garçons, ils voudraient sortir après, autant être dans le mouvement pour ne pas leur être désagréable. Après avoir fini avec mes cheveux, je fis un petit tour sur le site qui s'occupait de la convention de Twilight en novembre afin de m'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis, j'avais réussi à avoir une entrée pour le vendredi, j'avais vraiment hâte d'y être, même si je savais que Robert ne serait pas présent. Voyant l'heure avancée, je coupai la musique et laissai l'ordinateur allumé. Je pris mon sac à main et descendit rejoindre mes amis. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas encore là. Je me pris un thé pour me détendre à la petite cafétéria de l'hôtel en les attendant.

« Ah ben t'es là! On va pouvoir y aller, je crève la dalle! », me retournant je vis Maxime tenant la fameuse Emily par la taille et Jérémy qui était au téléphone.

« Salut! Ca va? » demandai-je à Emily en anglais, elle semblait un peu mal à l'aise.

« Oui merci et toi? ».

« Super! On va bien s'amuser tu vas voir, surtout quand ils auront bu! » lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil. Elle rigola.

« J'ai une amie qui m'a proposé de la rejoindre dans un club après notre restaurant, elle sera avec des amis et son frère, elle le voit rarement donc elle aimerait qu'on la rejoigne là-bas. »

« Chouette! Faisons ça, c'est une très bonne idée! Allez viens on y va, sinon il va s'évanouir »me moquai-je, j'attrapai le bras d'Emily et nous sortîmes de l'hôtel.

Le repas s'était très bien passé, Emily était vraiment très sympathique et je sentais bien que le courant passé entre elle et Maxime, cette soirée allait être riche en souvenirs, j'en étais persuadée. Plus détendue que jamais et plus motivée que je ne le pensais, j'emboitai le pas à mes amis pour sortir du restaurant, Emily nous expliqua que la boite de nuit ne se trouvait pas très loin et que nous pouvions y aller à pieds. Motivés et peut-être un peu éméchés, surtout moi à cause du vin, nous y allâmes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Coup monté...**

Nous attendions maintenant depuis vingt bonnes minutes pour entrer dans le club quand le videur nous permis enfin de rentrer. Nous suivions alors Emily qui nous traçait un chemin dans la foule, sachant apparemment où elle devait aller. Soudain, elle s'arrêta, elle paraissait désorientée, elle sortit son portable et décrocha.

« Lizzie? Mais vous êtes où? Ça fait dix minutes qu'on tourne...euh devant le bar, ok à toute de suite. », je la regardais, attendant une explication.

« Ils sont dans le carré VIP, mon amie vient nous récupérer ici ».

« Ok! », quelques secondes plus tard, une fille attrapa le bras d'Emily et elle me caressa le mien pour que je lui fasse face.

« J'te présente Elisabeth... », je sentis mes yeux grossirent et mon sang ne faire qu'un tour, Lizzie...c'était la sœur de Robert. Mon cerveau bien qu'un peu embrumé fit le lien un instant ; Elle était l'amie d'Emily, et Robert la connaissait donc, il savait que j'étais avec elle ce soir...oh l'enfoiré!

« Euh...salut, je m'appelle Jennifer, voici Maxime et Jérémy...ils ont un peu de mal avec l'anglais mais si on leur parle doucement, ça devrait aller! »

Elle me souriait et fît un signe de tête pour seule réponse, puis nous fît signe de la suivre, je bouillonnai de l'intérieur, j'allai le castrer sur place.

Nous arrivâmes devant une table et quelle fut ma surprise quand j'aperçu Jackson et Kellan assis à la table, Robert était au fond, caché par la lumière des spots mais je sentis son sourire satisfait. Deux mains m'agrippèrent par la taille et je me retournai surprise sans pour autant me défaire de cette étreinte.

« Bonsoir jolie demoiselle! », c'était Tom et vu son haleine, il était déjà bien imbibé par l'alcool.

« Bonsoir monsieur, comment allez-vous ce soir? ».

« Très bien, heureuse d'être là j'espère... ».

« Ravie... », il souriait et s'approcha de mon oreille, je senti son souffle dans ma nuque et eu un frisson.

« Tu es vraiment très belle ce soir, Robert va être fou... », et sans que je puisse répondre il me lâcha et alla s'asseoir à table, faisant les présentations.

« Salut, je m'appelle Kellan et lui c'est Jackson! » me dit la montagne de muscles.

« Bonsoir, je sais qui vous êtes, jeune vampire... » lui dis-je avec un grand sourire. Il rigola quand Jackson s'approcha de moi pour m'offrir un verre.

« Vodka? », oubliant que j'avais décidé de ne pas boire ce soir, j'acceptais volontiers, j'avais besoin d'un remontant pour ne pas étriper l'autre imbécile.

La soirée battait son pleins et j'évitais soigneusement de regarder Robert, j'étais vraiment éméchée quand Jackson me proposa de danser. Je me levai, difficilement soit dit en passant et le suivit sur la piste, dansant contre son corps, je me tournai ensuite face à lui, nos visages étant très proches, je sentais son haleine parcourir mon visage, il était vraiment magnifique, bien plus que dans le film d'ailleurs. Je mis alors mes bras autour de son cou, afin de l'attirer un peu plus près, je m'apprêtais à l'embrasser quand je vis qu'il reculait, j'avais bu certes mais pas assez pour ne pas me sentir stupide, il était en train de me repousser et je passais pour une allumeuse, merveilleux, me dis-je quand je vis que la raison pour laquelle il avait reculé était en fait...Robert.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux? »lui demandai-je sèchement, ne voulant pas lâcher Jackson. Il ne me regarda pas et me répondit encore moins, chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille de mon partenaire, je le vit sourire en me regardant furtivement.

« Hmm...dommage! », il desserra alors mon étreinte, m'embrassa la joue avant de me susurrer un « reviens me voir si tu change d'avis... » et retourna à notre table. Je ne comprenais rien du tout et restais là sans bouger, interdite. Robert remplaça alors Jackson, mettant mes bras autour de son cou, trop choquée par ce qui venait de se passer, je le laissai faire. Il mit alors ses mains sur mes hanches me donnant un rythme de danse à suivre et plongea son visage dans mon cou.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais? » lui demandai-je enfin.

« Hmm...je danse avec toi? » dit-il sans me regarder.

« Ca j'ai remarqué, mais pourquoi? J'étais occupée, qu'est ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il s'en aille comme ça? ».

« Que tu étais vierge et que tu voulais le rester jusqu'au mariage, mais que tu avais trop bu, que tu ne savais plus ce que tu faisais... ». Je le repoussai furieuse.

« QUOI? Mais ça va pas chez toi? Pourquoi tu lui as raconté une connerie pareil? », je cru que je rêvai, mais quel abruti!

« Je...je voulais pas...enfin ça m'a...je ne voulais pas qu'il te touche... » finit-il par murmurer, mal à l'aise. Il prenait enfin conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire, et j'avais beau être heureuse de sa jalousie, l'alcool prit position.

« Tu serais pas un peu jaloux sur les bords non? ...pour ton information je ne t'appartiens pas... », Qu'il se permette de raconter un truc pareil me mettais hors de moi. Je me défis de son étreinte et allai m'asseoir à côté de Jérémy, prenant un verre au passage.

« Ca va pas doudoute? tu veux un câlin? », il était déjà au summum de la béatitude.

« Si ca va, t'inquiète...tu t'amuse? », je bu d'une traite mon verre et tandis qu'il me racontait la danse très hot qu'il avait effectué avec une inconnue, je me servis un autre verre plus corsé. Robert s'était assis en face de moi, il semblait contrarié et triste, je m'en voulais mais il devait comprendre, buvant mon quatrième verre alors je me levai et m'approchai de Jackson alors assis à côté de Robert.

« Et si on retournais continuer ce qu'on avait commencé un peu plus tôt? ».

« Ah! Tu as donc changé d'avis? ».

« Hmm oui quelque chose comme ça... » répondis-je en regardant Robert, Jackson suivit mon regard et Robert en profita pour lui lancer un regard désapprobateur.

« Rhoo! Et puis merde...couchez ensemble alors, j'vais voir ailleurs... » et je partis alors traverser la piste de danse. J'entrai enfin dans les toilettes et me regardai dans la glace, j'en tenais une couche et rigolai de me voir dans cette état. J'avais vraiment envie de m'envoyer en l'air mais c'était sans compter mon papa Robert...comme si la surprotection de Jérémy ne suffisait pas, pensai-je. Je n'aimai pas être dans cet état en réalité, je devenais toujours méchante, Jérémy me protégeait seulement de moi-même, l'alcool me poussant toujours à faire n'importe quoi.

Je me passai alors un peu d'eau sur la nuque, respirai profondément et ressorti des toilettes quand on me prit par le bras et me tira. Je senti deux mains m'attraper le visage et une bouche se colla contre mes lèvres, ne réagissant pas à ce baiser, il se fît plus brutal, sa langue forçant le passage, je me laissai faire et passai mes mains autour du cou de ce garçon à qui le parfum ne mettait pas inconnu. Son bras gauche s'enroula autour de ma taille, me serrant plus contre lui tandis que son autre main se plaqua contre ma nuque comme pour m'empêcher de partir. A bout de souffle, je le repoussai doucement et plongea mon regard dans ses yeux brûlant de désir.

« On va à mon hôtel? » lui dis-je reprenant à peine mon souffle. Il me fît un léger baiser, frôlant à peine mes lèvres avant de me prendre la main et de m'emmener à la table. J'expliquai à Jérémy que je rentrai, prétextant ne pas me sentir très bien.

« Je vais te raccompagner, c'est plutôt loin d'ici... », le repoussant de la main pour qu'il se rassit, je lui montrai Robert du doigt.

« il me ramène... ne t'inquiète pas. », Jérémy me souriait me conseillant de ne pas trop faire de bêtises.

Nous sortîmes enfin du club et un vent frais ébouriffa mes cheveux, j'eu un frisson mais appréciai néanmoins cette soudaine fraicheur qui me remettait un peu les idées en place. Robert m'attrapa par la taille et me poussa doucement en direction de sa voiture dans laquelle je m'installai sans dire un mot, je sentais que mon entre-jambe était très excité et croisai les jambes machinalement. Il prit place au volant et démarra, puis tandis qu'il roulait, il posa sa main sur ma cuisse sans me regarder et je sursautai légèrement à son contact, ce qui lui tira un sourire. Je me forçai à regarder à l'extérieur, sentant que si je lançai un regard dans sa direction, je ne serai pas capable d'attendre qu'on soit à mon hôtel. Après quelques minutes, il se gara enfin dans le parking et arrêta la voiture, il sortit très vite et vint m'ouvrir la portière, le voir aussi galant dans un moment pareil me fît sourire.

« Merci! », j'attrapai alors la main qu'il me tendait afin de m'aider à sortir de la voiture.

M'aidant à marcher droit, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur, une fois à l'intérieur, il me plaqua contre l'un des côtés puis se collant de tout son corps contre moi, je sentais son membre dur contre moi, il m'embrassa fiévreusement. J'eu beaucoup de mal à ouvrir la porte de ma chambre, ne trouvant plus le sens dans lequel entrer la carte magnétique, les baisers qu'il me donnait dans la nuque n'y aida pas. Reprenant mon calme, je l'ouvris enfin et attirai mon amant à l'intérieur, il me porta alors jusqu'au lit et m'y déposant délicatement, il se coucha sur moi sans quitter mes lèvres.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Oups...**

Il enleva alors ma robe et glissa sa main le long de ma cuisse, passa sur mon ventre et vint dégrafer mon soutien-gorge. Il titilla alors mon téton droit de sa langue tandis que sa main gauche s'occupait de mon autre sein, puis sans quitter ma peau sa bouche descendit vers mon intimité, l'embrassa à travers le bout de tissu qui le gênait, je ne tenais plus, je voulais qu'il me prenne tout de suite, gémissante, murmurant sans cesse son prénom, je le suppliai de me prendre. Il retira alors mon shorty et mordilla mon clitoris du bout des lèvres ce qui m'arracha un sursaut de plaisir. J'ouvris alors les yeux et remarquai que j'avais un coussin sur le visage, désorientée, je l'enlevai et m'aperçu qu'il faisait jour, j'étais seule dans mon lit, sous la couverture.

« Foutu rêve! » marmonnai-je.

« J'étais doué au moins? », me relevant légèrement, je vis Robert assis à table avec un café, occupé avec mon ordinateur.

« Quoi doué? », nous avions vraiment couché ensemble alors? Oh non! Qu'avais-je fait? Il devait me prendre pour une fille facile...je ne pourrai jamais plus le récupérer, c'était terminé, ma vie...cette vie était encore pire que la précédente.

« Ben tu parle quand tu dors...et tu m'as supplié de te faire l'amour, ce que j'aurai fait hier soir avec grand plaisir, si tu ne t'étais pas endormi...je dois vraiment être nul... ». Je me suis endormi...et j'ai rêvé à voix haute, mais la honte ma pauv' fille! On n'a pas couché ensemble! C'est une bonne chose...enfin...oui! C'est bien! Très bien!

« Oh! Euh...je suis désolée, j'ai vraiment trop bu...alors on a pas...», je ne savais vraiment pas où me mettre.

« Non ne t'inquiète pas, ta virginité est intacte! », rigola-t-il. Je lui balançai alors un coussin à la figure et rigolai avec lui, il n'était pas fâché, j'avais encore mes chances, du moins je l'espérai.

« Tu es très doué...enfin j'veux dire ...j'suis certaine que tu l'es... », dis-je rougissante.

« Hmm...qui sait »me dit-il relevant les épaules et souriant, espiègle.

« Alors tu vas à la convention en novembre? ».

« Euh oui...comment tu le sais? », je regardai alors l'ordinateur.

« T'as fouillé dans mon ordinateur??? c'est privé j'te ferai remarquer!!! » criai-je en me levant afin de le fermer.

« Nan, nan t'énerve pas, il était ouvert sur la page, j'en ai déduis que tu y allais...c'est tout! j'ai rien touché, c'est promis... », me dit-il mains en l'air.

« Ah ok! Pardon...j'y vais mais seulement le vendredi. », j'aurai aimé y aller plus longtemps mais c'était les entrées n'étaient pas données.

« Peter et Jackson y seront... » me dit-il, une pointe d'aigreur dans la voix.

« C'est Jackson alors le deuxième invité, c'est cool! », j'étais contente à l'idée d'avoir l'occasion de le revoir même s'il me prenait pour une vierge effarouchée.

« Ouaih super... », il était jaloux, je le sentais, je m'assis alors à califourchon sur lui et lui embrassai doucement le visage.

« Jackson est très sexy, je dois bien l'avouer...plus en vrai que dans le film d'ailleurs...d'ailleurs dans Beautiful People, c'est un vrai canon… », m'arrêtant quelques secondes, je remarquai sa mâchoire se crisper.

« Mais...tu es bien plus sexy et attirant que lui... »continuai-je, il se détendit alors.

« Surtout quand tu es jaloux! » fini-je par dire en rigolant.

« Tu l'as fait exprès, vilaine! » rigola-t-il alors qu'il me souleva pour m'emmener au lit et me chatouiller.

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas demander à ta sœur d'appeler Emily pour nous faire venir! Comploteur! ». Il s'arrêta gêné.

« Je...je voulais te voir et... », je mis mon index sur sa bouche pour qu'il ne parle plus.

« Moi aussi... », il me souri et s'approcha de mon visage pour m'embrasser. Je stoppai alors ma respiration, je savais ce qui allait se passer, nous allions coucher ensemble et je ne le reverrai jamais, je devais trouver quelque chose et vite!

« Je vais me doucher, je reviens! », le laissant planter là, je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain, je m'assis sur le bord de la baignoire un instant pour me calmer. Mais qu'est ce qui te prend? T'en a envie, il en a envie, arrête tes conneries! Retournes-y et amuse-toi! Tu lui laisseras ton numéro et...et il ne m'appellera jamais.

Tandis que je pesais le pour et le contre d'une éventuelle partie de jambe en l'air, il frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Ca va ma belle? », sa voix semblait inquiète, je devais me décider.

« Oui oui, désolée, j'me dépêche, une minute. », je pris rapidement ma douche et enfilai mon peignoir en satin beige avant de sortir, j'étais décidée à coucher avec lui et décidée à ne me préoccuper des conséquences que plus tard.

« voilà, je suis là, désolée... », je m'approchai de lui et mis mes bras autour de son cou, j'embrassai celui-ci du bout des lèvres en l'attirant vers le lit. Robert mit ses mains autour de ma taille et nous arrêta au milieu de la pièce, il passa sa bouche le long de mon cou et huma mon parfum.

« Hmm...tu sens tellement bon, ton odeur va me manquer... », à ses paroles, je me reculai légèrement afin de le regarder dans les yeux, sans rien dire j'attendais qu'il m'explique.

« Je dois m'en aller, mon avion pars ce soir, je dois préparer mes affaires et dire au revoir à mes parents. ». il partait déjà, mon cœur se serra, on allait se quitter et je ne le reverrai plus jamais, tout est fichu...

« Oh oui, bien sûre, je comprends...bon et bien bon voyage alors! », je défis mon étreinte et lui souri, avant de prendre des vêtements dans le placard, je devais prendre l'air. J'avais tellement peur de souffrir encore, je ne savais pas comment agir. Il ne bougea pas, j'allai dans la salle de bain pour m'habiller et quand je sorti de là, il n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Ca ne va pas? » lui dis-je, je devais rester naturelle mais ma voix était tremblante, j'étais sur le point de pleurer, il fallait qu'il s'en aille.

« Je...si ça va...euh... », il fronça les sourcils et déposa sa main droite sur le front comme pour réfléchir, regardant à droite et à gauche de lui, il saisit un stylo et un morceaux de papier.

« j'te laisse mon numéro, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler quand tu auras fini ta petite comédie... » et sur ces paroles, griffonnant rapidement un numéro, il quitta ma chambre sans m'adresser le moindre regard. Je le laissai faire, incapable de bouger, mes jambes se firent lourdes et je m'écroulai au sol, n'en pouvant plus, mes larmes perlèrent, je pleurai sans m'arrêter, il était partit depuis deux minutes et il me manquait terriblement, je n'aurai plus l'occasion de le revoir et j'avais tout raté encore une fois. Je m'en voulais d'être aussi nulle. Après une bonne heure de larmes, d'utilisation de mouchoirs et d'insultes, je décidai de m'allonger, trop fatiguée pour sortir et m'endormi dans la seconde.

Mon téléphone vibra, je tendis mon bras sans lever la tête, cherchant à tâtons l'objet de mes tourments.

« Allo? » marmonnai-je.

« Doudoute? Tu dormais? Gueule de bois? Alors ta soirée? Hot ou hot?», c'était Jérémy et il se moquait de moi, mon cerveau n'était pas totalement réveillé mais la dernière question me vint à la figure comme un ballon de rugby qu'on n'aurait pas su éviter. M'asseyant d'un bond, je repoussai mes cheveux cachant mon visage.

« J'te rappelle! » et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je raccrochai, je devais l'appeler, savoir où il était pour le retrouver, l'embrasser, m'excuser et lui demander qu'on se revoit, je l'aimai et ne voulais pas le perdre. M'extirpant du lit à toute vitesse, je me jetai sur le bout de papier qu'il avait laissait sur la table un peu plus tôt dans la journée et fît le numéro. J'entendais la tonalité, une sonnerie, deux sonneries.

« Décroche bordel! », regardant ma montre, il était dix-sept heures, je tapais du pied d'impatience, trois sonneries, quatre sonneries.

« Allo? », oh mon dieu! Il a décroché! Parle idiote, parle!!

« Euh...Rob? C'est Jennifer...où es-tu?».

« Salut...je suis à l'aéroport, mon avion décolle dans une heure. »

« OK, j'arrive, attends moi! ».

« Tu...». Sans attendre sa réponse, je raccrochai, pris mes affaires et dévalai les escaliers, je n'avais pas le temps d'attendre l'ascenseur, ma vie sentimentale en dépendait. J'appelais un taxi et lui ordonnai presque de me conduire à l'aéroport. Assise à l'arrière et essoufflée, je regardai le chauffeur à travers le rétroviseur, je m'avançai alors plus en avant sur le siège.

« Vous ne pourriez pas aller plus vite? Svp...je suis vraiment très pressée... ».

« Désolé mademoiselle, il y a des bouchons sur cette route à cette heure, je fais mon maximum... », ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça, on était pas dans un film, nom d'un chien!

« S'il vous plaît!! faites quelque chose, je payerai le double de la course s'il le faut!! » lui dis-je suppliante.

« Ah lala!! les jeunes toujours pressés! », résigné, il bifurqua dans une petite rue afin de contourner les embouteillages, soulagée je m'affalai au fond du siège. Il pleuvait des cordes, mais le chauffeur ne semblait pas gêné, je regardai ma montre encore une fois, il était dix-sept heures quarante, encore quelques minutes et nous arriverions à l'aéroport, je le verrai enfin.

Donnant à mon héros plus que nécessaire pour la course, je le remerciai plusieurs fois avant de sortir du taxi. Je déboulai dans l'aéroport à bout de souffle, il y avait un monde incroyable, c'était apparemment l'heure de pointe dans cet aéroport, ce qui me surpris un peu, pensant que Robert aurait préféré partir à une heure où le Terminal était moins bondé, en même temps il n'avait probablement pas vraiment le choix, regardant les moniteurs, je cherchais à quelle porte il m'attendait.

Vancouver, Vancouver...mais t'es où??? AH! Porte 4!

Haletante, je repartis en courant vers cette porte, zigzaguant entre les gens qui râlaient pour mon impertinence, mon regard balayait tout le hall à la recherche de la porte quand je fonçai dans quelqu'un, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années environ, très grand, c'était comme foncer dans un mur. Je tombai à la renverse et gémis de douleur, l'inconnu m'aida à me relever.

« Ca va mademoiselle ? il ne faut pas courir comme ça… », sa voix était chaleureuse et je lui souri gênée.

« Désolée, je voulais rattraper quelqu'un avant qu'il ne prenne son avion… ».

« Ah l'amour…courez ou il sera partit ! » me faisant un clin d'œil, il me fis un signe galant pour que je passe.

« Merci beaucoup ». Je reparti en courant et trouvai rapidement la porte où Robert attendait pour partir, je le cherchai du regard quand je l'aperçu enfin.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : A très bientôt...**

Il était là, à quelques mètres de moi, de l'autre côté de la vitre, j'étais arrivée trop tard. Tremblante et en larmes, je m'approchai de celle qui nous séparait et toquai jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne, posant une main sur celle-ci, j'essuyai mes larmes du revers de l'autre, il me regarda un instant et me souriait.

Il déposa son sac dans le détecteur et traversa le portique, reprenant ensuite ses affaires, il se tourna vers moi pour m'envoyer un baiser de la main, je l'attrapai et le déposa sur mon cœur, le regardant s'en aller à des milliers de kilomètres de moi.

J'étais restée là quelques minutes encore sans bouger, me triturant l'esprit à l'idée que si j'avais été plus rapide, si je ne m'étais pas endormi ou mieux si je n'avais pas fait mon idiote de rigide, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé. J'aurai pu lui dire, j'aurai dû...une larme coula le long de ma joue, je ne pleurai pas, je ne sanglotai pas et pourtant mon cœur se déchirait sous ma poitrine. D'un pas lent je me dirigeai alors vers la sortie et levai les yeux au ciel, regardant un avion décollé, les kilomètres commençaient à chiffrer.

J'attrapai alors un taxi et m'y engouffrai, tout en donnant mon adresse au chauffeur, je pris mon Itouch de mon sac et l'allumai, sans regarder ma lecture en cours, j'appuyai sur lecture et la voix de Robert raisonna dans mes oreilles, comme pétrifiée je laissai le reste de la chanson tourner et fût soulagée un cours instant quand une autre commença, un cours instant car la chanson d'après me fît comme un électrochoc dans ma poitrine. C'était une vieille chanson que j'aimai beaucoup de Switchfoot.

Hello, good morning, how you do?

What makes your rising sun so new?

Tout en écoutant la musique, je regardais les rues, les gens qui se promenaient, les couples se donnant la main et je pensai à ma rencontre avec Robert, notre première vrai rencontre sur le tournage d'Eclipse.  
I could use a fresh beginning too  
All of my regrets are nothing new  
Mon esprit vagabondait à travers tous les souvenirs que j'avais de lui, la première fois où nous avions fait l'amour, la première fois où j'avais rencontré sa famille, quand il m'avait demandé en mariage, le jour où David était né, mes larmes coulaient sans que je sanglote, continuant d'observer l'extérieur sans vraiment y prêter attention.  
So this is the way  
that I say that I need You  
This is the way  
This is the way

That I'm learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that You and  
You alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies

Le taxi arrivait enfin à bon port et remerciant le chauffeur, je sortis du véhicule. M'attardant quelques instants devant l'entrée de l'hôtel, me souvenant de ma jalousie quand les fans avaient demandé un autographe à Robert, même avec l'habitude, j'avais toujours eu un peu de mal avec ça. Je me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur puis arrivée à mon étage, j'entrai dans le couloir me menant devant la porte de ma chambre où Jérémy se tenait, assis parterre.

« T'étais censée me rappeler... »me dit-il d'une voix furieuse. Trop épuisée pour me défendre, je le laissai me réprimander comme une enfant de quatre ans.

« Désolée... » répondis-je simplement.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais devant ma porte? », je l'ouvris alors et l'invitai à entrer à l'intérieur, refermant la porte je jetai mon sac dans un coin et enlevai mes bottes.

« Maxime avait besoin de la chambre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... » me dit-il un sourire en coin.

« Oh ok! Tu veux boire quelque chose? ». j'allai dans le mini réfrigérateur, sorti deux bières et lui en tendit une avant même qu'il ne me réponde, machinalement il la prit, l'ouvrit et bu une gorgée.

« Merci! Alors qu'est ce qui ne vas pas? T'as l'air patraque... ». Et le mot est faible...pensai-je.

« Rien, ça va, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi, Robert est repartit à Vancouver tout à l'heure, j'ai pas pu lui dire au revoir, ça me fou le cafard, c'est tout... ».

« Il te plaît vraiment hein ? », ce n'était pas vraiment une question, je ne répondis donc pas.

**[Ellipse]**

« Bon vous m'appelez dès que vous êtes arrivés hein??? » me dit Emily en me serrant dans ses bras.

« T'inquiète pas, et puis on se vois dans même pas deux mois... », mes parents partaient près de trois semaines chez ma grand-mère dans le sud de la France, j'avais donc proposé à Emily de venir chez moi, pour nous voir et surtout pour Maxime, ces deux là s'appréciaient beaucoup et je savais qu'il m'adorait pour avoir eu cette merveilleuse idée.

« Oui, merci encore de m'avoir invité, j'ai hâte de venir! ». Je lui souriais et lui fît un dernier baiser sur la joue avant de rejoindre Jérémy un peu plus loin, la laissant avec Maxime pour leur intimité. Après une dizaine de minutes, il nous rejoignit penaud.

« Allez!! t'inquiète, ces deux mois vont passer vite! », je lui donna un petit coup d'épaules et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Ouaih, y'a intérêt! », dit-il avec un mince sourire avant de reprendre sa valise afin que nous nous dirigeâmes vers les portes d'embarcation.

Le voyage du retour se fît plus long et difficile que l'aller, autant pour Maxime que pour moi, seul Jérémy avait trouvé le sommeil et je l'enviais pour cela, j'aurai aussi aimé m'endormir, cela m'aurai empêché de trop réfléchir. Robert ne m'avait pas appelé, ni envoyé de sms, aucune nouvelle depuis son départ, il avait dû me prendre pour une folle à pleurer à l'aéroport. Il me manquait affreusement et je ne savais pas quoi faire, devais-je prendre les devant et lui demander de ses nouvelles? Ou attendre qu'il se décide à le faire?

Enfin à Strasbourg, Pauline et les parents de Jérémy étaient venu nous récupérer, je montai donc avec ma meilleure amie et les garçons partirent avec les parents.

« Alors ces vacances, c'était comment? » me demanda Pauline tandis qu'elle manœuvrait pour sortir du parking.

« Si je te racontai tu ne me croirais pas alors je dirai simplement...riche en émotion! » lui dis-je avec un sourire franc. Elle me regarda du coin de l'œil demandant des explications.

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un...une personne que j'espérai... » mon téléphone sonna me coupant dans mes longues explications détaillées, je regardai alors l'écran, Robert. Mon estomac se retourna et je pris une grande inspiration, lançant un regard furtif à Pauline, je vis qu'elle me regardait aussi.

« Ben décroche...t'attends quoi? ». Décroche!!Décroche!!

« Allo? », ma voix tremblait et mon amie le remarqua, elle fronça les sourcils et me demanda qui c'était en le mimant avec ses lèvres. Je mis mon doigt sur la bouche afin qu'elle ne parle pas, et mima un « je t'explique après » en tournant mon autre main pour accompagner mes paroles muettes.

« Salut...désolé, je voulais t'appeler plus tôt mais j'ai pas eu une minute à moi... ».

« Pas de problème, je comprends, comment est le...tournage? » demandai-je, parlant en anglais avec une voix toujours aussi tremblante, j'osai un regard vers Pauline qui me regardait toujours, faisant des va et viens avec ses yeux entre la route et moi, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je parlais anglais et encore moins comment je parlais aussi bien, je le savais, je lui devrais une explication simple et cohérente, autant dire impossible. J'étais dans de beaux draps, c'était clair, c'était pire que ça...j'étais dans la merde.

« Euh oui ça va....tu...et toi? Tu es rentrée chez toi? », il y avait beaucoup de bruit derrière lui et il me sembla entendre son nom au loin.

« Tu es demandé je crois, je vais te laisser, on se rappelle... ».

« Je...oui d'accord...à bientôt alors. ».

« Oui, je t'embrasse...bye. »

« Jenn'? »

« Oui? »

« J'espère te revoir bientôt... ». Mon cœur se serra...il voulait me revoir, un sourire énorme se dessina sur mon visage.

« Moi aussi...Rob'...moi aussi. », raccrochant alors, je me tournai vers Pauline, gênée.

« Ok, là je roule...on est chez toi dans 10 minutes...on se pose dans le jardin avec un verre et je veux TOUT savoir, si tu omets un seul détail...un seul Jenn', tu es morte! C'est clair? ». Je rigolai en secouant la tête, elle m'avait manqué, je ne savais pas du tout comment j'allais lui expliquer, ce que j'allais lui dire ou non, mais je priai d'ores et déjà qu'elle n'entame jamais de conversation avec les garçons au sujet de ma « première visite » en Angleterre.

Nous arrivâmes donc à la maison, déposant mes affaires dans le couloir, j'appelai dans la maison.

« Hé oh? Y'a quelqu'un? On accueil même pas sa fille chérie? Mais c'est quoi cette famille??? » m'indignai-je faisant une grimace, Pauline rigolait quand deux monstres noirs se jetèrent sur moi. Shaya et Diaz, nos deux beauceron, elles me firent la fête comme jamais.

« Oh moins quelqu'un qui m'aime... ».

« Je t'aime aussi rhooo...je t'ai pas entendu! » se défendit ma mère apparaissant dans l'ouverture de la porte.

« Comment était le voyage? » me demanda-t-elle en m'embrassant.

« Euh...normal, ca va. On va aller dans le jardin avec Pauline, profiter du soleil. ».

« Ok, on va bientôt partir nous, on va manger chez Didier, tu veux venir? ». Je regardai Pauline du coin de l'œil, elle m'observait patiemment. J'avais le choix, soit je sauvai mes fesses pour quelques jours en allant avec mes parents, sachant qu'elle me le ferait payer soit je passai par l'interrogatoire version Gestapo tout de suite...le choix s'avéra difficile.

« Non, je vais rester avec Pauline, on se débrouillera pour manger t'inquiète pas. ».

« J'ai rencontré Robert Pattinson... », nous étions dans le jardin, profitant du soleil, un verre de coca-cola bien frais en main.

« Robert Pattinson? L'acteur?», répéta-t-elle un sourcil levé.

« Non le laveur de carreau...bien sûre l'acteur. On s'est rentré dedans dans un bar en fait et ... », je lui expliquai donc ce qui s'était passé durant cette semaine, le petit déjeuner, la ballade, la boite de nuit et son lendemain et ce qui s'était passé à l'aéroport, n'omettant aucun détails, elle m'écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention, me coupant certaines fois pour me demander de répéter ou pour s'assurer que je ne me moquai pas d'elle.

« Et ton anglais...je savais pas que tu étais si douée.».

« Je me suis beaucoup entrainée, pas de miracle à ça. ». Après deux heures d'interrogatoire, nous mangeâmes enfin.

« Bon ma belle, je ne vais pas tarder, je dois me lever tôt demain matin pour préparer ma valise, avant dernière opération, j'ai vraiment hâte que ça soit fini, j'en peux plus là...je perd encore mes cheveux, mes ongles sont tout fragiles, j'ai maigri comme c'est pas permis, j'me sens vraiment pas belle... ».

Lui caressant le bras pour la réconfortai, je grimaçai.

« Je sais, mais c'est presque fini et ensuite en janvier on déménage, ça va être génial! ».

« Ouaih... », elle semblait anxieuse mais je ne cherchai pas trop à savoir ce qui la tracassait, elle finirai par me le dire quand elle en ressentirai le besoin.

* * *

Désolée d'être aussi nulle mais si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer comment je converti les chapitres...parce que le programme me dit que je ne peux plus publier de chapitres, que j'ai attends la limite des 15 documents ^^ du coup j'suis un peu perdue xD merci d'avance


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : Un problème en entrainant un autre...**

« Mais pourquoi ils mettent autant de temps à sortir de cet avion??? », Maxime tournait en rond depuis vingt bonne minutes, attendant impatiemment qu'Emily sorte de l'avion et nous rejoigne.

« Zen loulou, elle est dedans, c'est juste le temps qu'ils euh...enfin tu sais qu'il gare le truc quoi... », je rigolai à mon explication pitoyable et il me rejoignit de bon cœur.

« Moi aussi je veux rire... » entendis-je dans un anglais parfait, Maxime se stoppa net et regarda autour de lui cherchant l'élément de son désir puis la serra à en perdre l'haleine contre lui.

« Laisses-en un peu pour les autres quand même! » plaisantai-je tandis qu'il la lâchait enfin, un peu gêné.

«J'suis contente de te voir! », me prenant par la taille elle m'attira un peu plus près d'elle et en chuchotant, me demanda si j'avais des nouvelles de Robert. Faisant un non déçue de la tête, elle me regarda déconcertée.

« Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce qu'il m'appelle tous les jours, tu sais... »

« Moi si...parce que moi il m'a appelé presque tous les jours figure toi et ce n'était que très rarement pour prendre de mes nouvelles... », elle me fît un clin d'œil et me laissa planter là avec sa réflexion pour aller chercher ses valises. Pourquoi demandait-il après moi à Emily? Pourquoi ne m'appelle-t-il pas tous simplement?

« Pourquoi il ne m'appelle pas s'il veux savoir comment je vais? C'est débile... ».

« Parce qu'il a peur que tu le prennes pour un fou, et puis tu ne l'a pas appelé non plus donc... ».

« Mais c'est lui la super star, super occupée, super demandée... ».

« C'est Rob'! » me lança Emily pour simple explication.

Sur le trajet du retour, d'un geste décidé, j'écrivis un sms à Robert.

« Si tu veux de mes nouvelles, appelle-moi idiot... ». A peine, avais-je eu l'accusé de réception, mon téléphone vibra dans mes mains. Sans regarder qui était mon correspondant je décrochai.

« Comment va tu? ». Robert, je souriais en entendant sa voix et senti un léger pincement au cœur, il me manquait.

« Je vais bien merci...et toi? ».

« J'ai connu mieux à vrai dire...je...tu me manque en fait... », ria-t-il, mais son rire trahissait sa gêne.

« Tu me manque aussi, on se revoit quand? », mon ton semblait un peu trop désespérée à mon goût mais il était trop tard.

« Pas avant les fêtes de fin d'année... »souffla-t-il.

« Oh, et bien je suppose que c'est mieux que rien... »

« Tu...enfin je veux dire...tu n'as personne? Dans ta vie je veux dire... ».

« Non pourquoi? », oh il y a bien mon ex petit copain qui me manque mais ce n'est pas tes affaires...

« Ne cherche pas...enfin je veux dire prend ton temps ok? ».

« Ok ok! », rigolai-je à cette demande.

« Je dois te laisser, je t'embrasse. A bientôt. ». Avant même que je ne réponde, j'entendis une tonalité.

Le lendemain, je décidai d'organiser une petite soirée chez moi, un barbecue qui s'éterniserait. J'avais invité quelques amis, et préparai alors les salades avec Emily quand mon téléphone sonna.

« Uep? »

« C'est Jérémy, écoute j'vais pas pouvoir venir...j'suis avec Jo et Julien alors bon...j'essayerai de passer plus tard? ».

« Mais euh...pourquoi ils ne viennent pas? Jo était de toute façon invité et pour l'autre euh...on aura suffisamment à manger. ». Je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir envie de voir Julien, mais je voulais mes amis donc il fallait faire des concessions.

« T'es sûre? », demanda-t-il sceptique.

« Oui c'est bon t'inquiète pas...venez, y'a pas de soucis! À toute! ».

« Ok à tout de suite. ». Raccrochant, je fis une grimace à Emily.

« Mauvaise nouvelle? » me dit-elle en français avec un accent adorable.

« Mon ex petit copain sera de la partie ce soir...je ne suis pas certaine que ça me réjouisse...joli accent! » lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

« Merci... »me dit-elle rougissante.

« je comprend, mais la soirée se passera bien...j'en suis sûre» me dit-elle retournant à son anglais. Pourvu qu'elle ait raison...

Déposant les assiettes et les couverts sur la table de jardin, j'accueillais les premiers arrivants, Pauline et Maxime qui étaient arrivés en même temps, s'en suivirent les trois autres garçons.

« Merci de m'avoir invité... » me dit Julien un peu gêné, clope au bec.

« Pas de soucis, on peut être amis après tout... », le pouvait-on réellement? Je n'en étais pas certaine, loin de là même. Me souriant pour seule réponse, il s'installa avec les autres à table, tandis que je suppliai Jonathan de s'occuper du barbecue. Il est le meilleur ami de Julien et un maître en préparation de barbecue, il se devait de nous en faire profiter, excuse que je m'étais empressée de lui donner.

La soirée s'annonçait sympathique et alcoolisée, les idées d'occupation après le repas fusaient, strip-poker ce que nous les filles s'empressèrent de refuser, mîmes, jeu invraisemblable qui pourtant nous avait bien fait rire surtout quand Maxime avait dû mimer un grain de riz oublié dans une casserole, les idées étaient plus farfelues et impossible à mimer les unes que les autres.

Un peu plus tard, musique en fond, tous le monde étaient calmes à discuter d'anecdotes nous réunissant tous et apprenaient à Emily quelques phrases en français quand je décidai de débarrasser un peu la table, Julien m'aida.

Je déposai la vaisselle dans l'évier quand Julien m'attrapa par le bras et me tira contre lui, m'embrassant fougueusement. D'abord immobile, j'attrapai rapidement son visage pour lui rendre son baiser. Poussant alors ce qu'il y avait sur la table de la cuisine, il m'y installa et souleva ma jupe afin de retirer ma culotte pendant que je m'attelai à ouvrir son jean. Haletants, nous recommençâmes à nous embrasser, j'étais déjà humide rien qu'à l'idée de ce qui était sur le point de se passer, il le savait et me pénétra sans aucun préliminaire, gémissante je l'attirai toujours plus en moi avec mes jambes. Après plusieurs va et viens plus bestiales les uns que les autres, nous jouîmes en même temps, exténués par de tels ébats nous restâmes ensuite quelques secondes dans cette position.

Puis sans dire un mot, il remit son pantalon et me regarda, encore un peu essoufflée, je ne lui accordai aucun regard et allai me nettoyer dans la salle de bain et revint ensuite l'aider à mettre le reste de la vaisselle dans la machine. Prenant ensuite la salade de fruits, je lui demandai de prendre les bols et les cuillères avant de sortir.

« Alors c'est tout? » me dit-il avant que je franchisse la porte.

« Comment ça c'est tout? Tu veux que je te remercie?...merci Julien, je ne sais pas comment je ferai pour prendre mon pied si tu n'étais pas là... ».

« Tss...tu ne crois pas que ça veuille dire quelques choses qu'on continue à coucher ensemble? » me demanda-t-il avec un regard insistant. Il se fout de ma gueule ou quoi?

« Tu vas quitter Madeline pour moi? ».

« Je... », il baissa les yeux.

« Donc non ça ne veux absolument rien dire...c'était sympa, c'est tout, aucune conséquence... », je le regardai encore une seconde levant les sourcils comme une assurance qu'il avait bien compris, il secoua la tête et me suivit à l'extérieur.

[Ellipse]

Un mois avait passé depuis ce soir là, Emily m'avait remerciait des dizaines de fois et je lui avais proposé de revenir en janvier pour quelques jours afin de fêter mon anniversaire, ce qu'elle s'était empressée d'accepter. Nous étions devenues de très bonnes amies et j'avais fini par lui raconter ce qui c'était passé à la soirée, elle ne me jugea pas et m'assura que je n'avais rien à me reprocher, j'étais libre de faire ce que je voulais, ces paroles m'avais vraiment rassurée.

Et j'avais eu besoin d'être rassurée car un peu plus d'un mois plus tard, un autre stresse s'empara de moi, j'avais deux semaines de retard sur mes règles, ce qui ne m'arrivais jamais. Paniquée, j'allai à la pharmacie, chercher un test, puis d'un pas mal assuré mais rapide, je rentrai chez moi, allant directement dans la salle de bain. Je voulais appeler ma mère mais ne voulant pas l'inquiéter plus que de nécessaire, je m'abstenais donc. Seule, angoissée et désorientée, je fini par prendre mon courage à deux mains et regarda le résultat : Enceinte.

« Puce...réveille toi... », une main me caressait le visage, ouvrant les yeux je vis ma mère à genoux, son visage au-dessus du mien. Elle était inquiète, je le sentais, tournant légèrement le visage, je m'aperçu qu'elle tenait le test dans son autre main.

« Tu t'es évanouie...et tu es enceinte. », elle me souriait maladroitement, elle n'était pas fâchée, pourquoi n'était-elle pas fâchée? Moi j'étais en colère contre moi, alors pourquoi pas elle?

Me relevant alors pour m'adosser contre le mur, je la regardai dans les yeux. « Qu'est ce que j'vais faire? » et je parti dans un sanglot tandis que ma mère me serra contre elle, caressant mes cheveux et me susurrant des « calme toi! Ça va aller... », comment cela pouvait-il aller? J'étais enceinte de Julien, il ne voulait pas de moi et je me savais incapable d'avorter.

« On va aller à l'hôpital s'assurer que tout va bien et on avisera plus tard d'accord? ...Et euh...qui est le...enfin tu sais.».

« Oui...je... C'est Julien.».

« Il faut que tu lui dise ma chérie... ».

« Non je ne peux pas...je... ».

« Il doit le savoir, il a le droit de savoir et puis...il finira par le savoir de toute façon autant que ça vienne de toi... ». Je savais qu'elle avait raison, résignée, je me levai et me dirigeai dans ma chambre avec mon portable.

« Allô? », il avait décroché, il ne décrochait jamais d'habitude.

« C'est moi, euh...je dois te parler, c'est très important. ».

« Je peux pas là, j'arrive chez Madeline...qu'est ce qu'il y a?».

« C'est vraiment très important, je peux pas te le dire au téléphone. »

« Ecoute, je peux vraiment pas venir, j'te l'ai dit je... ».

« JE SUIS ENCEINTE! Il faut qu'on parle... ».

« J'arrive... », il raccrocha et je gardai le téléphone à l'oreille, il serait là dans quelques secondes puisqu'elle habitait à une centaine de mètres de chez moi. Je déposai mon portable sur mon lit et m'approchai de mon miroir, me recoiffant rapidement, je n'arrivai plus à réfléchir et restai figée face à mon reflet.

« Jennifer? », me retournant, il était là sur le pas de la porte.

« Je suis désolée... ».


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : Faux Espoirs...**

« ça va aller...viens par là. », il me prit dans ses bras, nous nous assîmes sur mon lit et il commença à me bercer en me chuchotant des « calme toi », je n'avais même pas remarqué que je pleurais.

« Si tu savais comme je m'en veux...je prends la pilule, j'te le promets mais je l'ai oublié deux fois ...mais je ne peux pas avorter tu comprends? Je ne te demanderai rien, ne t'inquiète pas, fait ta vie, si je te l'ai dit c'est parce que je savais que tu aurais voulu le savoir, mais je ne t'oblige pas à être là, je m'occuperai de cet enfant seule... » tandis que je lui débitai mes intentions sans reprendre mon souffle, je le voyais pâlir à chaque nouvelles phrases.« Quoi? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit? ».

« Je ne veux pas que tu l'élève seule, je suis aussi fautif que toi dans cet incident, on a jamais utilisé de préservatif tous les deux, je serai là pour toi et pour le bébé, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais parler à Madeline, il faut que j'assume, on s'en sortira, ne t'inquiète pas... », me serrant plus fort contre lui, il me rassurait. Il allait vraiment rester avec moi? Je l'avais vraiment récupérer, mon ange, mon âme sœur, celui que j'avais aimé durant toutes ces années me revenait enfin?

« Si j'avais su, je serai tombée enceinte plus tôt... » rigolai-je malgré moi avec ma fâcheuse tendance à rigoler dans les moments les plus critiques.

« Très drôle! » rigola-t-il. Puis redevenant sérieux, il hésita un instant avant de se lancer.

« Et euh...tu es sûre que...enfin j'veux dire... ». Je fronçai les sourcils, geste censé m'aider à comprendre ce qu'il essayait de me demander.

« Si je suis enceinte? Oui y'a pas de raison que le test ai fait d'erreur, mais demain je vais à l'hôpital avec ma mère pour voir si tout va bien, faire une écho...tu sais. ».

« Oui, non c'est pas ça que je voulais dire...euh...il est bien...de moi? ». J'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

« Pardon? Tu crois que je couche avec tout Strasbourg ou quoi? Sans protection qui plus est...J'aurai couché avec un type dans une rue pour t'appeler toi ensuite? Tu me prends pour qui? T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre type». Je me dégageais de son étreinte pour me relever.

« Non non, mais tu es célibataire et jolie, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que tu ne couche avec personne...tu n'as personne dans ta vie? ». Avais-je quelqu'un? Robert se considérait-il comme faisant parti de ma vie?

« Non! ...peut-être...j'en sais rien.... » soufflai-je, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de réfléchir à ça maintenant, ma vie avait pris un tout autre tournant, Robert était de l'histoire ancienne maintenant.

« Tu devrais peut-être le prévenir alors... ».

« Qui ça? »

« Ben je sais pas, tu as dit peut-être... ».

« Non, aucune raison...on en était pas à ce stade... ». Et c'était ma faute...mais maintenant j'étais bien contente de ne pas avoir craqué.

« Je...je vais devoir y aller...je vais voir Madeline. Je dois lui parler. », j'acquiesçai et l'embrassai sur la joue.

« Je t'appelle demain...pour te dire ce qu'il en ai. ».

« Ok, à demain alors... ». Je l'accompagnai jusqu'à la porte, il alluma une cigarette et pris une bouffée avant de me lancer un dernier sourire et de s'en aller, je refermai la porte derrière lui, et un sourire apparu sur mon visage. Ma vie était merveilleuse, un enfant de Julien, c'était un rêve qui se réalisait. Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps, j'étais sereine et plus rien ne pouvait me perturber. J'étais heureuse et j'avais envie de le crier au monde entier, j'appelai donc la seule personne avec qui j'avais envie de partager ce moment, Pauline.

« Coucou ma belle, comment tu vas? ».

« Euh...et bien je vais très très bien pour tout te dire... ».

« A ce point? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? ».

« Euh c'est délicat de te le dire au téléphone...tu peux passer à la maison? ».

« J'suis en ville là, tu n'as qu'à me rejoindre...pourquoi un tel secret? »

« J'arrive et j'te raconte... ». Nous décidâmes où nous rejoindre et je raccrochai.

Je me changeai rapidement et me maquillai, attrapai mon sac à main et me hâtai jusqu'au tram que je pris en direction du centre ville. Pauline m'attendait dans un petit café, sur la terrasse, malgré que nous soyons déjà en septembre, il faisait encore très beau tard dans la journée. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, qui semblait vraiment impatiente.

« Alors dis-moi tout...qu'est ce qui est si important? », me demanda-t-elle tout en sirotant son coca. Sans répondre, je commandai la même chose au serveur qui passait justement devant nous, puis me tourna vers elle, sourire aux lèvres.

« Je suis enceinte! », j'avais criai un peu fort, et quelques personnes se tournèrent vers nous pour me félicitaient. Pauline, quant à elle, restait figée là, sans rien dire, aucune expression sur le visage.

« Tu pourrais montrer plus enthousiasme quand même... ».

« De qui? », fût les deux seules mots qui réussirent à sortir de sa bouche.

« De Julien, je lui ai dit cette après-midi...il va parler à Madeline ce soir...il m'a dit qu'il allait m'aider, qu'il allait s'occuper du bébé et moi, il me revient enfin...j'suis trop heureuse...et tu pourrais l'être un minimum pour moi... » fini-je par dire, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas.

« Je...tu es certaine qu'il va lui parler? je...écoute, l'autre jour, j'ai parlé avec Maxime, apparemment ils envisageaient de prendre un appart ensemble... », j'étais surprise, mon cœur se serra, il avait l'intention d'emménager avec elle, je m'empêchai de montrer ma déception.

« C'était avant, maintenant je suis enceinte, il a dit qu'il assumerait, il le fera... ». Le serveur me déposa mon verre et je le payai tout de suite.

« Ok, tu le connais mieux que moi après tout, j'suis contente pour toi, après tout ce temps, tu as enfin ce que tu as toujours voulu... ». Oui, j'avais enfin tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu, mais pourquoi maintenant je ne me sentais plus aussi bien alors? Arrête de toujours te remettre en question, tu te fais du mal, il revient, il va s'occuper de nous, il retrouvera ses sentiments pour toi, d'ailleurs s'il en avait plus du tout, tu crois qu'il se préoccuperait de ce qui t'arrive??? non pas du tout...il resterait avec Madeline et c'est tout...et s'il décide de se remettre avec elle? Tu seras toute seule avec ton bébé...

Je secouai ma tête afin de dissiper ces pensées qui me saturaient ma boite crânienne et fini mon coca. Pauline m'avait cassé mon morale, j'avais envie de rentrer chez moi.

« Je vais rentrer, je suis fatiguée et puis je dois annoncer cette bonne nouvelle à mon beau-père. » , car oui c'était une bonne nouvelle, j'en étais certaine.

« D'accord, je t'appelle demain... ». Je la saluai et rentrai chez moi. La réaction de mon beau-père ne me surpris pas le moindre ou devrai-je dire son absence de réaction justement, il était tellement timide et maladroit que ses réactions ne s'accordaient que très rarement avec les évènements, il pouvait rire à un enterrement et pleurer à un anniversaire, un étranger face aux émotions humaines. Epuisée par cette journée, je me couchai tôt et ne tarda pas à sombrer, quand au milieu de la nuit une douleur horrible au bas ventre me réveilla subitement, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'arrachait un morceau de mon corps, les larmes brûlaient mes joues tandis que je hurlais. Ma mère entra dans ma chambre et me voyant recroquevillée sur moi même, s'empressa d'appeler les urgences avec mon portable.

Et tandis qu'on me transportait dans l'ambulance, ils posaient des tonnes de questions à mes parents, ma mère leur expliquait alors que j'étais enceinte de quelques semaines, ils me donnèrent enfin un calmant et tandis que je sombrai, je me souvenais de mon rêve avant mon éveil, ce même rêve que l'autre nuit, il y a plusieurs semaines de cela, à la seule différence que ce n'était plus mon cœur qui saignait...mais mon ventre.

Sentant qu'on me caressait le bras, je m'apprêtais à ouvrir les yeux quand j'entendis deux personnes discutaient, l'une était ma mère et l'autre m'était inconnue!;

« Comment je vais lui annoncer ça, vous êtes drôles vous...elle est tellement heureuse d'être enceinte... ».

« Je suis vraiment désolé mais il n'y a rien à faire. »

« Oui je le sais... ». mais de quoi parlent-ils? mon bébé...mon bébé va bien? Non? Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Ouvrant alors les yeux, je voyais ma mère et un médecin qui prenait ma tension.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle, comment vous sentez-vous? ».

« Comme si un camion de trente huit tonnes m'avait roulé dessus... » dis-je en me relevant légèrement ce qui me tira un cri muet. Il rigola à ma plaisanterie avant de rependre son sérieux.

« Voilà, hmm...votre mère nous à informer de votre grossesse hier soir et donc par mesure de sécurité nous avons effectué une échographie, malheureusement il s'est avéré que la douleur qui vous a amené aux services d'urgences est dû à votre grossesse... ». mon bébé, il y a un problème avec mon bébé, je voulais crier, lui demander qu'il m'explique mais mon corps ne répondait pas. Il patienta une seconde, cherchant à déceler un semblant de réaction chez moi, ce qui n'arriva probablement pas puisqu'il continua.

« Vous faites une grossesse extra-utérine, une grossesse tubaire pour être plus précis, ce qui veux dire que ...» je ne l'écoutais plus, ne le regardais plus, et il dû probablement finir rapidement de m'expliquer car il me laissa avec ma mère au bout de très peu de temps, enfin il me semble. J'étais toujours là, assise dans mon lit d'hôpital, sans pensées, sans réactions.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : Perdue...**

**POV Pauline**

Voilà plusieurs jours maintenant que je tente de joindre Jennifer sans succès, inquiète je pris ma voiture et roulai jusqu'à chez elle sans vraiment respecter les limitations de vitesse. Je me garai devant chez elle, une dizaine de minutes plus tard à peine, je pris mon sac et sortit de la voiture, sonnant à la porte je rangeai rapidement mes clés de voiture dans mon sac à main et commençai à ouvrir ma veste.

« Oh bonjour Pauline! » me dit sa mère en m'ouvrant la porte.

« Bonjour, ça va bien? Jennifer est là? J'essaye de la joindre depuis plusieurs jours mais elle ne décroche pas... ».

«Entre, entre, elle est dans sa chambre mais... ». Elle baissa les yeux, je voyais alors qu'elle retenait ses larmes, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe, je ne posai pas de questions et montai directement dans la chambre de mon amie.

J'ouvris lentement la porte et sans réfléchir reteint ma respiration, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais trouver dans cette chambre et j'avais peur, j'avançai très lentement et penchai un peu la tête en avant afin de voir son lit, comprenant qu'elle n'était pas sur le canapé. Observant alors une silhouette sous la couverture, je compris que ma déduction était bonne, j'avançai encore de quelques pas afin de refermer la porte derrière moi avec mon pied, toujours sans dire un mot. Tandis que je posai mon sac à main sur le canapé, je m'assis sur le lit près de son visage et me penchai légèrement, retirant la couverture qui la cachait.

« Puce?... ». Elle était là, couchée, les yeux rivés sur son mur blanc, aucune expression sur son visage qui montrait des signes évident de fatigue. Elle n'avait pas dû manger depuis plusieurs jours au vu de ses traits, ses yeux étaient rougis par les pleures et quelques mèches collaient à son visage encore humide. Elle tenait entre ses mains un petit lapin blanc avec un nœud rose, un « doudou » que sa grand-mère avait confectionné de ses propres mains pour son premier enfant. Son premier enfant, était-ce la raison de son état?

« Jennifer, ma chérie... », lui caressant les cheveux, je passai mon bras sous sa nuque afin de la tourner et de la ramener un peu vers moi, ses yeux vides rencontrèrent les miens et ses lèvres sèches et gercées s'articulèrent doucement.

« Je l'ai perdu... »me murmura-t-elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu as perdu? ».

« Lui, il est parti...je suis toute seule... », à ces mots des larmes perlèrent le longs de ses joues et je senti ma gorge se serrait, elle avait perdu le bébé et quelque chose me disait, qu'elle avait perdu Julien aussi.

« Je vais te chercher de l'eau je reviens... », je retirai mon bras et déposa délicatement sa tête sur son coussin, je n'osai plus partir, elle n'allait pas bouger, je le savais mais j'avais le sentiment idiot que le simple fait d'aller à la cuisine était un abandon. Idiote!

« Je vais lui monter un verre d'eau, elle a l'air déshydraté... » dis-je à sa mère alors assise à la table de la cuisine, une tasse de café à la main.

« Bon courage...je n'ai même pas réussi à faire ça... ».

« Que s'est-il passé? », sa mère m'expliquait rapidement la situation, sentant que je ne voulais pas la laisser seule trop longtemps.

« Et Julien...il est au courant? ».

« Oui, je l'ai appelé, il est passé à l'hôpital après l'opération mais elle ne l'a pas regardé, elle ne lui a pas parlé, rien...et je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui depuis... ».

« Non évidemment... » répondis-je surtout pour moi même. Je repris le verre d'eau que j'avais alors posé sur la table et remonta les escaliers, longeant le couloir, je repensai à ce que sa mère venait de me dire, il ne donnait plus de nouvelles, il avait probablement décidé qu'il valait mieux rester avec Madeline, Quel faucheton! Je le détestai encore plus que d'habitude, il avait abandonné mon amie encore une fois au moment où elle l'avait extrêmement besoin de lui. Il assume mon œil! Attend mon gars si j'te croise, j'te ferai passé l'envie de batifoler à droite à gauche!!!

Je pris une grande inspiration et souffla longuement avant d'ouvrir la porte, réitérant les mêmes gestes qu'à mon arrivée, je refermai ensuite la porte et m'assit à côté d'elle. Me sentant à son chevet, elle se retourna vers moi et me regarda pendant un instant puis me pris le verre des mains.

« De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix... ».

« Effectivement... » lui dis-je avec un sourire s'étirant peu à peu en grimace.

« Tu veux en parler? », je savais pertinemment qu'elle refuserait mais je devais essayer.

« Non, il n'y a rien à dire... ». Elle reposa alors le verre vide sur la table de chevet à côté du lit, repoussant quelques mouchoirs usagés au passage puis se retourna face au mur en position fœtal, position qu'elle avait probablement adopté depuis plusieurs jours. Je me couchai alors contre elle, au-dessus des couvertures et la serrai contre moi avant de lui caresser les cheveux, puis fermant les yeux, je m'endormis à côté d'elle.

« Pauline? Pauline? », entendant qu'on murmurait mon nom doucement, j'ouvris les yeux et relâcha mon étreinte sur Jennifer avant de me retourner pour faire face à mon interlocuteur, c'était Léa, la sœur cadette de mon amie.

« Oui? ».

« Maman veux savoir si tu veux manger quelque chose... ».

« Quelle heure il est? ».

« 19h00... ».

« Oh! Déjà...j'arrive. », je m'étais endormi pendant plusieurs heures mais ne me plaignais pas, si j'avais dormi aussi longtemps, c'est que j'en avais besoin. Je m'étirai un instant avant de me relever, jetant un coup d'œil rapide dans le miroir, j'avais les traits tirés, avec toutes ces opérations, mon apparence physique se faisait de plus en plus pitoyable. Je ne supportai vraiment plus de me voir ainsi et à cause de ça, je ne trouvai pas d'hommes pour combler ce vide qui régnait dans ma vie. Non! En réalité...si je suis seule, c'est parce que je le veux...je ne suis pas prête à partager ma vie avec quelqu'un, comment pourrait-il vivre avec un déchet comme moi, Frankie m'avait quitté pour cette raison, il ne supportait plus de me voir ainsi...et j'avais trop souffert de cette rupture, plus aucun homme ne me ferait souffrir ainsi, je m'en étais fait la promesse...

Arrivée dans la cuisine, je mangeai rapidement quelque chose et décidai de rester ici pour la nuit, je ne travaillai pas ce week-end et la mère de Jennifer m'avait presque supplié de rester auprès de sa fille et de la faire réagir à quelque chose, « n'importe quoi fera l'affaire » disait-elle. Retournant au plus vite dans la chambre, j'entendis le portable de Jennifer sonner, je le pris rapidement avant que la sonnerie ne la réveille et décrochai.

« Allo? ».

« Hmm Jennifer? », c'est quoi cet accent, c'est qui?

« Non, c'est Pauline, une copine de Jennifer, c'est qui? » dis-je rapidement et à voix basse pour ne pas la réveiller avant de sortir de la pièce.

« Sorry, I don't understand what you say, can you repeat please? Maybe more slowly...». Bordel de merde, depuis quand elle a des potes anglais elle, fait chier!

«Do you speak french? ». Il fallait qu'il parle en français, sinon c'était peine perdu, j'étais devenue nulle en anglais et à travers un téléphone la communication serait impossible.

« Oui...hm a petit peu.... ».

« Ok, je suis une amie...de Jennifer. Elle dort. »

« Oh, ok. Je suis Robert, peux tu dire que je l'ai téléphoné? ». Robert, Robert...pourquoi ce nom me disait-il quelque chose? Et quel prénom, Robert, qui peux avoir un prénom aussi ringard de nos jours...

« Pas de problème...je lui dirai. Salut ».

« Goodbye... ». Je raccrochai et retournai dans la chambre quand je vis que Jennifer s'était finalement assise dans son lit, dos au mur, elle me fixa un instant.

« J'suis dans un état déplorable hein... » me demanda-t-elle tout en se scrutant dans le miroir en face d'elle.

« J'avoue, tu fais peur à voir... », je ne devais pas lui mentir, surtout pas lui mentir, si elle doutait une seule fois de moi, elle ferait machine arrière, je le savais.

« Julien a pris de mes nouvelles? ».

« Pas depuis l'hôpital non... ».

« Hm...je suppose qu'il est toujours avec Madeline... », ce n'était pas vraiment une question plus une constatation personnelle, je ne répondis donc pas. « Qui c'était alors? » me demanda-t-elle en faisant un mouvement de la tête afin de me montrer son portable que je tenais toujours entre mes doigts.

« Euh un certain Robert... », elle me dévisagea un instant avant de se reprendre.

« Hm ok... ». Je ne tirerai rien d'elle ce soir, je devrai sûrement trouver la réponse moi même de toute façon j'étais certaine de savoir qui c'était, juste le temps de m'en souvenir. Je changeai donc radicalement de sujet.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose? ».

« Non merci...quel jour on est? ».

« Vendredi...pourquoi? ».

« Vendredi combien? », elle ne me regardait pas, toujours à se fixer dans le miroir d'une façon presque malsaine comme si elle tentait à sa vie à travers son reflet.

« Euh...vendredi 16 ».

« Hmm...déjà...il y a bientôt la convention de Twilight. »

« Tu compte y aller? », j'étais vraiment surprise qu'elle envisage d'y aller mais j'étais contente qu'elle ne décide pas de se laisser mourir dans son lit.

« Oui, j'ai payé pour y aller et puis mon père m'attend, si je n'y vais pas, je devrais lui donner une raison, je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir à une excuse improbable et puis...ça me fera du bien de partir quelques jours d'ici...pas vrai? », elle me souriait légèrement, un de ces sourires qui se veux rassurant. Et alors que je la fixai assise sur le lit sans penser à quelque chose de cohérent, elle me sortit de ma torpeur en se levant, elle prit son peignoir, probablement pour aller se doucher. Je la laissé faire sans broncher et quand elle referma enfin la porte derrière elle, je refis son lit rapidement, il était hors de question qu'elle se recouche tout de suite.

« Pourquoi tu as fais mon lit? », me dit-elle surprise, se trouvant encore dans l'entrebâillement de la porte avec pour seul vêtement son peignoir et une serviette enroulée dans ses cheveux d'où quelques mèches rebelles s'échappaient.

« Parce qu'on va sortir boire un verre toutes les deux, un bar simple en ville, un verre de coca même s'il le faut...mais tu vas prendre l'air Jennifer! C'est un ordre! ». m'exclamai-je tout en agitant mon index sous son nez pour me faire plus autoritaire.

« Bon...très bien, laisse moi au moins m'habiller... ». Elle prit un ensemble de sous-vêtements dans le tiroir et l'enfila rapidement pendant que je cherchai dans son armoire quelque chose à me mettre.

« Tu me prête cette robe? » demandai-je en lui montrant cette petite merveille que j'avais trouvée.

« Prend ce que tu veux... ». Elle enfila un pantalon noir évasé aux pieds et un top sans bretelles de la même couleur, j'étais rassurée à l'idée que je n'allais pas devoir me battre avec elle ce soir pour qu'elle se pomponne, elle avait été très coquette ces derniers mois et j'avais peur que cet incident ne la change. Elle s'occupa de ses cheveux pendant que je me battais avec l'eye-liner, je la regardai alors du coin de l'œil jaugeant si je pouvais lui demander de me le mettre, j'étais une vrai handicapée quand il s'agissait de se mettre le noir sur la paupière, c'était toujours elle qui me le mettait. Jennifer posa à ce moment son sèche cheveux et me regarda inquisitrice quand son regard se déposa sur mes mains.

« oh non...c'est une plaisanterie Line... » me dit-elle exaspérée. Line...je ne sais pas d'où est venu ce surnom mais elle a commencé à m'appeler ainsi du jour au lendemain, il y a un an et demi environ et sa façon de le prononcer m'avait toujours intrigué, comme s'il était une évidence, un mot montrant toute son affection et j'avais appris à l'aimer car je savais que tant qu'elle le dirait, elle serait ma meilleure amie.

« Stp...tu sais que j'y arrive pas, allez fais pas ta connasse... », je ne devais pas changer mes habitudes, elle le sentirait et se braquerai instantanément, je le savais mais ce n'était pas toujours facile, à ce moment je n'avais pas du tout envie de la taquiner comme je le fais toujours, je voulais juste la prendre dans mes bras et la laisser pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps jusqu'à épuisement.

Et sans insister plus longtemps elle me maquilla très vite mais parfaitement comme j'aime, je m'y alors mes talons et m'installa sur son lit en l'attendant. Elle se maquillait minutieusement comme si sa vie en dépendait, j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était un moment crucial à son rétablissement, passant doucement l'eye-liner sur ses paupières puis sous l'oeil. Elle appliqua ensuite le mascara en quelques mouvements précis, ne faisant aucune bavure avant de se mettre du gloss.

Nous arrivâmes en ville vers les 21h00 et nous dirigeâmes vers le Waikiki, un bar qui surplomb la place de l'Homme de Fer, ce n'est pas le meilleur bar de Strasbourg mais la vue qu'il offre lui vaux de faire un petit détour.

La soirée passait rapidement et j'avais beau me triturer l'esprit afin de trouver qui était ce Robert, impossible de m'en souvenir.

« Jennifer? », elle releva les yeux sans quitter la paille de son cocktail.

« Hmm? ».

« Qui est Robert? ».


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : Refaire surface...**

**POV Jennifer**

Qui est Robert? Qui est Robert...mon dieu! Comment je pourrai répondre à cette question...je n'en ai aucune idée, je n'arrive même pas à avoir une pensée cohérente depuis...depuis...rhaaa! Je sais pas...j'ai tout perdu, on ne peut pas être ensemble, comment je pourrai le regarder en face? Il me manque...mais on est si différent...on ne sait pas vu depuis longtemps et...non je dois lui donner une nouvelle chance, je dois ME donner une nouvelle chance...je ne dois pas gâcher ma vie...Julien...il m'a abandonné encore une fois, il me manque, il m'a menti...Robert ne m'aurait jamais fais ça lui...

« Jenn'? », je clignai des yeux...regardant mon amie intensément, comme si je la voyais pour la première fois aujourd'hui.

« Pardon...tu disais? », elle me regarda comme désespérée puis souffla.

« Qui est Robert? ».

« Euh...c'est un ami...tu sais l'acteur? ».

« AAAAHHHH oui!!! voilà, j'étais sûre de connaître la réponse...mais avec ces opérations, j'oublie beaucoup de choses...Alzheimer précoce...». Nous rigolâmes à cette plaisanterie, ça me faisait tellement du bien, j'avais l'impression de revivre, de respirer à nouveau, mon amie était là pour moi, elle m'avait aidé, je l'aime vraiment pour ça.

En rentrant à la maison, je pris mon ordinateur portable et m'installai sur mon lit, Pauline se démaquilla et s'assit à côté de moi, tandis que j'allais sur le site d'Ultim'Art.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Je regarde qui sont les deux acteurs qui viennent à la convention, hmmm...Peter Facinelli et...oh il avait dit vrai Jackson Rathsbone! ».

« Hmm ouaih pas mal...j'préfère l'autre là...dans le film euh...le tout musclé tu sais??? ».

« Emmet? ».

« Ouaih sûrement », rigola-t-elle apparemment incapable de se souvenir du nom du personnage.

« Oh...regarde il y a encore des places...ils en ont remis...VIENS AVEC MOI! » lui dis-je toute excitée et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je m'empressai d'acheter une place.

« Mais... j'suis pas une fan... ».

« On s'en fou, ça sera sympa, tu verras...y'aura une soirée, on ira chez mon père... ». L'histoire était réglée, elle viendrait avec moi.

« Ah enfin dans ce foutu TGV... j'ai cru qu'on l'aurai jamais... » s'exclama Pauline complètement essoufflée.

« Ouaih, c'est clair...enfin le principal étant qu'on y soit ». Le voyage se fît en silence, chacune avec nos écouteurs, nous apprécions le calme qui régnait. Mon père nous retrouva à la gare de l'Est, il était vraiment heureux de me voir et il accueilli chaleureusement mon amie, après avoir déposé nos affaires chez mon père, nous décidâmes d'aller manger au restaurant, mon père étant un inconditionnel anti-cuisine.

« Alors c'est demain, votre convention? C'est à quelle heure? ». me demanda mon père alors que le serveur nous servit nos plats.

« Hmm 09h00... ». Pauline me regarda avec un air ahuri, apparemment j'avais omis de lui dire à quelle heure il fallait qu'on se lève, cela me tira un sourire.

« Et ça te fais rire, ce soir on se couche tôt, j'te préviens sinon demain je me lève pas... » j'éclatai de rire et mon père me suivi de bon cœur.

Le lendemain matin, nous nous levâmes assez tôt pour avoir suffisamment de temps pour nous préparer, petit-déjeuner, douche, préparation, trajet. Nous arrivâmes devant le bâtiment où se trouvait la convention à huit heures quarante-cinq et il y avait déjà un monde incroyable qui attendait de pouvoir entrer. Quand nous sommes enfin rentrés dans la salle, on nous expliqua que l'on pouvait s'installer et profiter du buffet, croissants, petits pains au chocolat, des dizaines de viennoiseries différentes, café, thé et même différent jus de fruits étaient disposés sur les tables, un vrai paradis du petit-déjeuner. Après quoi il y eu un petit quizz pour les fans avec des cadeaux à la clé, des questions sur les œuvres et le film, assez simple pour un vrai fan, les pouvoirs des différents personnages, la marque de la voiture de Rosalie Hale, etc. Puis vint enfin l'heure de l'entrée des invités, j'étais vraiment excitée à l'idée de revoir Jackson même si j'étais certaine qu'il ne me reconnaîtrait pas, après tout il ne m'avait vu qu'une seule fois.

Ils s'installèrent à une table face à nous et les questions fusèrent, plus idiotes les unes que les autres, j'étais impressionnée par leur patience, moi-même j'avais du mal à tenir en place, j'avais hâte d'avoir mon autographe et ainsi de pouvoir dire bonjour à Jackson. L'après-midi se passa vraiment doucement même si plusieurs des activités de la journée étaient sympathiques, quand notre tour arriva enfin pour nos autographes, je passai d'abord par Peter, le remerciant pour sa gentillesse et fis une photo avec lui et Pauline puis vint le tour de Jackson, mon estomac se retourna, j'avais peur qu'il me reconnaisse et peur qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas. Je me postai donc en face de lui avec Pauline à côté de moi, attendant un petit instant qu'il réponde à la personne derrière lui, il se retourna enfin et m'adressa son merveilleux sourire.

« Bonjour! » lui dis-je en anglais.

« Ah Jennifer, salut, tu es enfin là, je t'ai attendu toute la journée, comment vas tu? », il m'a reconnu et m'a attendu, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

« Euh, je ...euh oui ça va merci et toi? Comment as-tu su que... ».

« Oui bien bien, c'est Robert qui m'a dit que tu serais là... » il regarda un instant Pauline et me souri.

« Oh je te présente mon amie Pauline, elle m'accompagne, elle ne t'aurai même pas reconnu dans la rue, d'ailleurs même si tu lui avait donné ton nom…elle ne t'aurai pas reconnu… » rigolai-je, il semblait surpris mais satisfait puis lui adressa un bonjour qu'elle lui rendit timidement.

« Tiens, ce sont des passes VIP, Robert m'a dit que tu ne serais là qu'aujourd'hui mais il est hors de question que je me tape tout ce week-end tout seul...vous allez me soutenir les filles! » il me fît un énorme sourire en me tendant des badges accrochés à des colliers en tissus noirs où Twilight était écris à plusieurs reprises. Je les pris donc et en remis un à Pauline, lui expliquant ce qui se passait, elle me dévisagea.

« Vous venez à la soirée ce soir hein? » me demanda Jackson.

« Oui oui... ».

« Super, vous allez venir au restaurant avec nous, vous êtes à quel hôtel? »

« Euh en fait, on dors dans le studio de mon père... » dis-je un peu gênée.

« Oh...va falloir arranger ça...j'm'en occupe, donne moi ton numéro et l'adresse où je vous récupère, je t'appelle plus tard ok? ».

« Euh je... ».

« Stp? » me dit-il avec une petite moue boudeuse, comment résister?

« D'accord, d'accord...tiens, à plus tard. », lui écrivant rapidement mon numéro et l'adresse de chez mon père, je lui tendis un bout de papier. Il me prit dans ses bras pour me saluer avant d'embrasser la main de mon amie, je rigolai à son geste qui avait mis Pauline mal à l'aise. J'entendais les gens derrière qui se demandaient qui nous pouvions bien être pour qu'il soit si « intime » avec nous, cette suspicion ridicule m'amusée beaucoup.

Le saluant une dernière fois, nous quittâmes la salle et prîmes le métro afin de retourner chez mon père.

Après ma douche, je pris des sous-vêtements propres et les enfilai rapidement tandis que Pauline me succéda dans la salle de bain. Après un maquillage intensif, je mis une robe blanche courte et évasée, et des escarpins de la même couleur, avec mon bronzage la robe ressortait énormément, je me plaisais, « voilà qui change de d'habitude » dis-je à voix haute, me parlant à moi même. Pauline sortit enfin de la salle de bain, elle portait une très jolie robe couleur crème, elle lui arrivait au niveau des genoux et dévoilait son magnifique dos, nous étions à couper le souffle, Jackson allait adorer. Mon téléphone sonna, le prenant je regardai Pauline mettre ses boucles d'oreilles.

« Allo? », je mimais à Pauline de changer de boucles d'oreilles, elle grimaçait, ce qui me fis sourire.

« Jenn, c'est Jackson, je suis en bas de chez ton père, vous descendez? Et prenez votre sac... ». Sans me laisser répondre il raccrocha, surprise je regardai alors Pauline qui résignée mettait d'autres bijoux.

« Quoi? Il est là? ».

« Euh oui...on doit prendre nos affaires... ». Je laissai un mot à mon père lui expliquant qu'on ne rentrerait pas dormir. Nous descendîmes en bas de l'immeuble, Jackson nous attendait le dos collé contre la voiture, fumant une cigarette. Il portait un superbe costard noir, sa veste ouverte laissait voir la chemise noire entre-ouverte au col qui le mettait parfaitement en valeur, il sortit sa main libre de sa poche afin de la passer dans ses cheveux et durant quelques secondes, j'avais l'impression de voir Robert. Hmm...ce qu'il me manque...

« Ah vous voilà, mettez vos sacs dans le coffre, on va manger, vous dormirez à l'hôtel où je suis, je vous ai pris une chambre à chacune. »

« Quoi? Non...on a pas les moyens... » dis-je en m'installant dans la voiture, suivie de Pauline.

« C'est moi qui offre, t'inquiète pas...Allez on va manger, je meurs de faim! ». Au restaurant, nous retrouvâmes Peter et d'autres personnes que je ne connaissais pas, nous discutâmes du fait que nous devions changer notre billet de retour, Jackson n'étant définitivement pas décidé à nous laisser partir le lendemain soir.

Quand nous entrâmes enfin dans la boite de nuit, l'ambiance battait déjà son plein, nous allâmes nous installer à une table située au fond. Jackson pris la main de Pauline pour l'entrainer sur la piste de danse et elle ne se fît pas prier très longtemps, passant à côté de moi Jackson passa sa main sur mon ventre et approcha dangereusement sa bouche de mon oreille et tandis que je sentais sa respiration calme glisser le long de mon cou, il me susurra quelque chose.

« J'ai une petite surprise pour toi...plus tard dans la soirée. ».


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : Des sens en éveil...**

Après avoir dansé une bonne heure avec Pauline, nous retournâmes nous asseoir à notre table pour nous désaltérer quand arrivées devant la table je la vis s'arrêter instantanément.

« Ca va pas ma puce? Qu'est ce que t'as? ». Je me mis devant elle la tenant par les épaules, elle releva les yeux vers moi avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

« Je crois que je suis morte...je suis au paradis... ». Je rigolai, elle avait peut-être un peu forcé sur l'alcool.

« Oui c'est surement ça...tu le vis plutôt bien dis donc et euh...je peux savoir ce qui te fais dire ça? ».

« Mais ça ne serait pas la fille la plus sexy de tout les temps? ». Kellan!

Je me retournais d'un mouvement rapide et lui fît face, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui.

« Kellan, je te présente mon amie Pauline... » lui dis-je en lui désignant mon amie qui semblait bien timide soudainement. M'appuyant sur son épaule, je lui fis signe de se pencher vers moi afin que nous ayons une conversation plus privée, comprenant mon intention, il croisa les bras et approcha son visage du mien.

« Tu lui fais un effet de dingue, faites pas trop de bêtises tous les deux.. ». Il se positionna alors devant elle la scrutant de bas en haut et tandis que sa bouche faisait un petit « oh » silencieux, son sourcil gauche se releva en même temps qu'un sourire s'esquissait sur son visage. Il passa sa main derrière sa tête et se la frotta légèrement, probablement afin de brandir ses biceps, je souriais à cette idée qui lui ressemblait parfaitement. Pauline n'avait toujours pas bougé de place et le fixait avec la bouche un peu entre ouverte, Kellan s'approcha doucement d'elle et la prit par la taille, il l'embrassa sur la joue et se présenta puis se pencha sur elle, effleurant son cou, il lui murmura quelque chose, elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête avant de le suivre à travers la piste de danse. En voilà une qui passera une bonne soirée... pensai-je. J'allai ensuite m'asseoir à côté de Jasckon qui me servit un verre.

« Merci... ».

« Il est l'heure... » me dit-il alors que je finissais à peine mon verre, je ne savais plus trop à combien de verre j'étais mais c'était un certain nombre évident étant donné mon état.

« L'heure de quoi? » dis-je surprise.

« De la surprise bien-sûre... » me répondit Jackson, un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Il me prit par la main et nous sortîmes de la boite. Prenant alors un taxi, il me serra contre lui.

« Tu vas voir, je suis certain que tu vas adorer ta surprise... ». J'avais beau être sérieusement éméchée, j'arrivais encore à sentir qu'il était aussi imbibé que moi si ce n'était plus. Il parcouru ma nuque du bout du nez avant d'échouer son visage au creux de mon cou.

« Dieu ce que tu sens bon... ». J'étais mal à l'aise, il était sexy et j'avais envie de lui mais je ne pouvais pas faire cela à Robert, il resta dans cette position le reste du trajet et aucun de nous deux ne brisa le silence qui s'était installé peu à peu.

Arrivés à l'hôtel, nous sortîmes du véhicule et Jackson paya le trajet au chauffeur, refermant la portière il me souriait puis m'enlaça la taille pour m'entrainer dans cet hôtel.

« Jackson nos affaires? Où sont-ils? On les avait laissées dans l'autre voiture... ».

« T'inquiète, tout est déjà dans vos chambres. ». Resserrant son étreinte, il m'invita à monter dans l'ascenseur. Je devais réagir, lui expliquer qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de moi...fais quelque chose Jennifer. Je sentais alors son regard plein d'envie glisser le long de ma robe qui me paraissait vraiment courte à ce moment mais malgré cette gêne apparente, je sentais mon entre-jambe s'échauffer à l'idée qu'on puisse tant avoir envie de moi. Soudain, me tirant de mes pensées, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, je me tournai alors vers lui.

« Jackson...je... ». Il déposa son index sur ma bouche avant de faire glisser sa main sur ma mâchoire afin que son pouce puisse caresser mes lèvres et tandis qu'il les regardait fiévreusement il mit son l'index de son autre main sur sa bouche.

« Chuut... suis moi.». Il me prit par la main et m'attira hors de l'ascenseur, marchant sur quelques mètres, nous avions traversé presque la moitié du couloir jusqu'à arriver devant la porte d'une chambre. J'étais alors dos à celle-ci, Jackson me faisant face, il prit une carte dans la poche intérieur de sa veste et s'approcha à une dizaine de centimètres à peine de moi tout en me fixant du regard, je senti alors mon cœur s'accélérer, mais fais quelque chose, dis quelque chose bordel de merde!!! Puis baissant les yeux, il introduit la carte et l'ouvrit.

« Voilà ta chambre ma belle... », il me regarda un instant puis me donna la carte. J'avalai ma salive un peu bruyamment ce qui le fît sourire puis il passa sa main derrière ma nuque et approcha sa bouche près de mon oreille, je sentais que mes jambes allaient lâcher.

« Amuse-toi bien... », il me fît un baiser dans la nuque et s'en alla me laissant planter là, à l'entrée de cette chambre, perdue, je restais un instant comme ça. Amuse-toi bien? Amuse-toi bien? Il se fou de ma gueule ou quoi? Il me chauffe à mort...et il me laisse planter là...et je dois m'amuser toute seule...mais quel connard!!!

Reprenant mes esprits, passant de la frustration à l'énervement, je rentrai dans ma chambre en claquant presque la porte quand je vis une centaine de bougies parsemées dans toute la chambre.

« Qu'est ce que... », des bras m'enlacèrent alors et je senti le souffle de celui qui m'attendait dans mon cou, mon excitation se fît alors encore plus grande, je me tournai très lentement, repoussant le moment où je rencontrerai son regard. Maintenant son étreinte, il me laissa me tourner vers lui à mon rythme et arrivée enfin face à lui, je levai enfin mon visage vers le sien, mais malgré ma lenteur ce que je redoutai arriva et ses yeux brûlants de désir me consumèrent dans la seconde.

« Bonsoir...il y a longtemps que je vous attends. » chuchota-t-il et sans lui répondre, je l'embrassai langoureusement, introduisant délicatement ma langue dans sa bouche, je ne voulais plus le lâcher. J'attrapai alors ses cheveux de mes mains pour le serrai au plus près de mon corps et sans quitter mes lèvres, il me souleva, enroulant mes jambes autour de lui. Il avança jusqu'au lit et m'y déposa, défaisant notre étreinte, je remarquai alors qu'il portait la même chose que Jackson, costard noir, chemise noire et cravate noire, mon farceur avait beau être sexy à souhait vêtu ainsi, Robert le coiffait au poteau. Il enleva alors sa veste et sa cravate puis défît quelques boutons de sa chemise montrant une partie de son torse, il revint près du lit, face à moi avec un ruban blanc dans les mains.

« As tu envie de jouer avec moi ce soir? ». Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure attendant ma réponse, comme s'il était possible que je refuse, évidemment que j'avais le choix mais il aurait été prétentieux d'insinuer ne serait-ce qu'un instant que je fusse capable de repousser ses avances. J'acquiesçai donc d'un mouvement de tête étant incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, il me sourit alors et posa le ruban sur le lit, avant de retirer ma robe qu'il alla déposa sur le fauteuil, puis revenant vers moi, il reprit le ruban et se mit derrière moi.

« Je vais te mettre ça sur les yeux, interdiction de le retirer, d'accord? ».

« d'accord... » arrivai-je à murmurer.

« ça sent tellement bon dans la chambre. »

« Les bougies sons parfumées, nous allons éveiller tes sens, donc d'abord...l'odorat ». Il m'intima ensuite de me coucher sur le lit confortablement et me laissa ainsi quelques secondes puis il déposa quelques choses dégageant une odeur agréable sur moi.

« Est ce une fleur que je sens? » demandai-je timidement.

« oui effectivement...c'est une orchidée». Je senti alors qu'il s'installait à mon côté avant de reprendre la fleur, ma respiration se fît alors plus saccadée, ne sachant pas ce qui m'attendais quand je senti les pétales de la fleur caresser mon visage, Robert faisait glisser cette dernière le long de mon front, mon nez puis mes lèvres que j'entrouvris afin de respirer mieux, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale, je me concentrai sur la douce sensation des pétales sur ma peau. Il continua à faire glisser le bouton de la fleur sur mon corps, passant par mon menton, entre mes seins, descendant sur mon ventre sur lequel il dessina des ronds avant de continuer sa balade, caressant l'intérieur de mes cuisses, mes genoux, mes mollets et mes chevilles, il posa la fleur sur mon ventre et je senti son souffle près de mon oreille.

« Ouvre la bouche... » me murmura-t-il. J'ouvris alors ma bouche, attendant patiemment la suite de ma leçon.

« Viens ensuite le goût... », je senti alors quelque chose caresser mes lèvres, j'ouvris la bouche un peu plus et tendis ma langue à la rencontre du mystère. Sentant d'abord la chantilly, j'écartais encore un peu plus les lèvres afin que Robert puisse introduire mon cadeau entre mes dents et croquant délicatement, je compris alors que c'était une fraise. Finissant ma fraise, je senti un liquide un peu chaud couler sur ma lèvres inférieure que je nettoyai de ma langue avec gourmandise, la langue de mon amant vient alors à sa rencontre, m'aidant à lécher le chocolat qui avait débordé légèrement à la commissure de ma bouche. Il fît alors couler un fil de chocolat le long de mon corps, du creux de mon cou jusqu'à mon bas ventre, « suivis du touché... », Il lécha alors le chocolat encore chaud sur tout mon corps, ce qui décupla derechef mon désir pour enfin arriver à mon intimité, il retira ma culotte avant de replier mes jambes.

« Tu peux retirer le bandeau... », ce que je fît volontiers, je le regardai alors dans les yeux et m'offrant son plus beau sourire, il me dit.

« Et pour finir la vue... » et dans un souffle, il embrassa mon bouton de plaisir, le titillant et le mordillant sans relâche. Je m'appuyai alors sur mes coudes, m'offrant une vue splendide sur l'homme de tout mes fantasmes qui me donnait du plaisir, s'occupant de mon clitoris avec passion et tendresse. J'étais si excitée que mes bras cédaient sous la pression que mon dos exerçait en se cabrant, j'attrapai alors sa chevelure entre mes doigts et ne tenant plus, je le suppliai de m'embrasser, il remonta sa bouche vers la mienne avec une lenteur démesurée, embrassant et léchant au passage chaque parcelle de mon corps qu'il rencontrait puis arrivé à ma hauteur, il plaqua fougueusement ses lèvres contre les miennes.

J'encerclai son corps avec mes jambes avant de donner un coup de rein afin de prendre le dessus, j'attrapai rapidement un préservatif sur la table de chevet et lui mis puis me laissa pénétrer par son membre empli d'excitation. Mon amant lâcha un râle de plaisir et m'attrapa par les hanches, me donnant ainsi un rythme à suivre qui se voulait doux et calme, mais mon excitation était telle que je n'arrivai que difficilement à le suivre, accélérant toujours plus alors qu'il me suppliait de ralentir, j'accentuai toujours plus mes va et viens, toujours plus rapide, toujours plus fort.

« Viens amour, viens... » lui susurrai-je dans l'oreille. Mais ne se voulant pas avouer vaincu, il caressa mon clitoris du pouce, m'arrachant au passage un gémissement, je n'allais pas tarder à jouir, et gardant ainsi ce rythme effréné quelques minutes encore, nous jouîmes ensembles, nous étions à bout de souffle, haletants et transpirants de plaisir, je me couchai alors sur son corps tandis qu'il me serrait plus encore de ses bras en m'embrassant le sommet du crâne.

« Robert... ».

« Hmm? ».

« Tu as oublié l'ouïe... ». dis-je avec un petit rire moqueur.

« Bien sûre que non... », il pris mon visage entre ses mains pour le soulever de façon à ce que je le regarde dans les yeux. Il me regarda un instant en se mordant la lèvre comme s'il cherchait quelque chose dans mon regard, j'étais pétrifiée.

« Hmmm...mais ça sera pour une autre fois... », il me sourit, m'embrassa et reposa ma tête contre son torse, j'entendais son cœur battre la chamade, ce qui accéléra derechef le mien, et c'est ainsi que nous nous endormîmes, l'un contre l'autre.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 : Un rêve éveillé...**

Les rares rayons du soleil qui traversaient les rideaux épais vinrent caresser mon visage et me réveilla, m'étirant de par et d'autres du lit, je remarquai que j'étais seule, Robert n'était pas là. Je me levai brusquement le cherchant du regard dans toute la pièce, les bougies avaient disparues, plus aucune traces de cette nuit de rêve, de rêve...non pas deux fois j'vous en supplie!

Je m'assis au bord du lit et vis sur la table de chevet un verre d'eau et un comprimé, accompagné d'un petit mot.

« Je suis allé me chercher des cigarettes, attend moi pour le petit-déjeuner...j'espère revenir avant ton réveil, je t'embrasse. Robert.

P.S : un petit comprimé au cas où!»

Souriant à son mot, j'avalai le bonbon plus pour prévenir un éventuel mal de tête qu'autre chose puis je décidai de prendre une douche en attendant qu'il revienne. Faisant couler l'eau brûlante sur ma peau, je transformai la douche en un bain et me relaxa durant un temps quand je senti des lèvres caresser les miennes, je mettais assoupi tant j'étais bien et Robert avait eu le temps de revenir.

« Bonjour... » me susurra-t-il tout en continuant à m'embrasser.

« Bonjour monsieur, vous n'auriez pas croisé l'homme avec qui j'ai passé la nuit par hasard? ». Il me souriait en réfléchissant.

« Hmm si, attendez je vais le chercher... », il sortit alors de la salle de bain pendant quelques minutes puis revint complètement nu et entra dans le bain.

« Salut, il paraît que tu me cherchais... ». Je le regardai fixement, scrutant le moindre centimètre de son corps parfait puis me blottie, dos contre lui, il embrassa ma joue et me caressa le ventre puis doucement sa main gauche vint s'échouer sur mon sein tandis que son autre main s'approchait dangereusement de mon intimité. Mon bassin se mît à dandiner sans que je m'en rende compte, comme un appel aux caresses quand on toqua à la porte de la chambre, hésitant un instant à aller ouvrir, j'entendis Pauline m'informer que c'était elle. Tristement, je sortis du bain, « J'arrive une minute! », je regardai alors Robert en me mordillant la lèvre, il me regardait, triste et excité, je me dirigeai alors vers la porte et laissa entrer mon amie.

« T'arrive pas vraiment au bon moment... » dis-je aussi calmement que je puisse.

« Pourquoi?...t'es pas seule? » me demanda-t-elle, cherchant ce que je cachais dans ma chambre et tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, je m'élançais vers elle pour l'attraper.

« Pas par là! », mais elle entra dans la salle de bain, trop tard...

« Oh désolée... »lui dit-elle en faisant demi-tour, elle me regarda avec un sourire en coin puis me fît un clin d'œil.

« J'vois que j'suis pas la seule à avoir fais des folies de mon corps hier soir...sympathique!...soit dit en passant. », je souriais en secouant la tête.

« Bon avec Kellan, on va prendre le petit déjeuner dans un Café pas loin, vous vous joignez à nous? ».

« Volontiers! Ma belle meurt de faim... », répondit Robert avant que je ne réagisse, il me connaissait déjà bien. Je m'habillai rapidement et nous rejoignîmes tous les trois Kellan à l'entrée de l'hôtel.

« Ah ben vous êtes là! Encore un peu et je montais...vous faisiez quoi tous les trois là haut? ». demanda-t-il presque suspicieux.

« On s'envoyait en l'air! » répondit Pauline, un air malicieux dans les yeux, elle attrapa le bras de Robert et tira la langue à son amant.

« Il est très doué! ». Robert me regardait comme gêné, j'éclatai de rire, le pauvre ne connaissait pas l'humour de Pauline, il n'allait pas être déçu, elle pouvait être pire que moi quand elle le voulait. Kellan semblait presque vexé, je lui pris alors le bras et lui chuchota.

« Laisse les, on s'amusera tous les deux... ». Pauline se retourna instantanément lâchant Rob et se jeta aux bras de ce dernier.

« Non non il est à moi, rien qu'à moi ce week-end...non mais! ». Il rigola et la serra contre son torse, je souriais à cette petite crise de jalousie adorable, elle semblait reprendre ses marques face aux hommes, cela me confortait un petit peu. Je rejoignis alors mon amant qui semblait rassuré à l'idée que je sois de nouveau à lui, je pris sa main et nous allâmes dans un petit Café pas très loin de l'hôtel, et tandis que nous nous installions à une table, un serveur vraiment très agréable à regarder, nous apporta les cartes. Pauline et moi le suivions du regard alors qu'il repartait à ses affaires, les garçons se raclèrent la gorge.

« Si on gêne vous le dites... » pesta Kellan.

« Un tantinet jaloux.. » rigolai-je en faisant un clin d'œil à mon amie, je regardai alors Robert qui fixait le serveur, presque méchamment.

« Heureusement que nous sommes avec deux mecs super canons... » répliqua-t-elle alors.

« Oui c'est clair... », j'attrapai alors la main de Rob et entrelaçai mes doigts aux siens, il me souriait, laissant derrière lui ses probables idées de meurtres et se relaxa.

« Comme la dernière fois ma belle? » me demanda-t-il. J'acquiesçai de la tête et tandis qu'il commandait auprès du serveur, j'écoutais avec la plus grande attention, mon amie qui me racontait sa soirée en français, histoire que les garçons ne saisissent pas tout, bien que je savais que Robert comprenait la plupart des choses, j'appréciai sa discrétion.

« J't'assure Jenn'...ce mec est un dieu au lit! Dommage qu'il soit acteur, je le garderai bien pour moi seule...c'est un coup de foudre là sérieux! », nous rigolâmes et Robert nous souriait.

« Il est acteur...mais cela n'empêche rien. » dit-il alors dans ma langue maternelle avec un accent si sexy que j'en étais presque excitée. Mon amie sursauta, elle avait apparemment oublié qu'il parlait français, je reparti dans un fou rire, Kellan semblait perplexe, ne suivant plus la conversation.

« J'me sens seul là... » dit-il dans une moue.

« Elle disait qu'elle était folle de toi... » dit Robert. Pauline le fusilla du regard tandis que le serveur nous apportait notre petit-déjeuner qui se révéla pour le coup vraiment très copieux, Kellan brandit alors ses muscles imposants et souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Tu m'étonne...j'suis à tomber. ». Robert bu une gorgée de son café et me regarda.

« Frimeur... », murmura-t-il.

Un peu plus tard, Pauline et Kellan décidèrent d'aller faire les magasins et nous proposâmes de les accompagner, j'interrogeai Robert du regard, il semblait partagé, c'était donc à moi de trancher.

« Hmm...j'préfère me poser et digérer tranquillement... ». Ils haussèrent les épaules à l'unisson et s'en allèrent, une fois seule je regardai Robert qui s'était approché de moi pour me caresser la nuque.

« Est ce que tu aurai...par hasard...envie de me faire plaisir? » demandai-je timidement.

« Bien sûre...tout ce que tu voudras... », me répondit-il un sourire en coin sans lâcher la mèche de cheveux qui glissait le long de ses doigts.

« Allons à ta chambre d'hôtel alors... ». ll ne me répondit pas et m'y emmena, j'entrai avant lui et chercha l'objet de mes désirs tandis qu'il fermait la porte derrière nous.

« Alors mon ange...de quoi as-tu envie? » dit-il en s'approchant de moi. Je me tournai alors vers lui, m'approcha lentement d'une démarche féline puis arrivée à sa hauteur, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa sa joue.

« D'une chanson... » lui susurrai-je à l'oreille avant de me reculer et de regardait le sol, rougissante, il allait refuser, je le savais, jouer devant une seule personne, sachant qu'elle n'écouterait que lui, rien de pire pour le freiner.

« Je... ».

« Stp...une seule...tu es merveilleux avec ta guitare, j'adore t'écouter, on est samedi et demain je rentre, je ne sais pas quand je te reverrai, j'en ai besoin... », je l'avais coupé et débitai tout mon blabla au point que je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il avait pris sa guitare en main et s'était assis sur son lit. Je m'arrêtai d'un coup et me coucha sur le lit, derrière lui, fermant les yeux, j'écoutais les premières notes de « never think » qu'il jouait, cela me surpris qu'il choisisse cette chanson mais n'y omis aucune objection, étant une de ses chansons que je préfère.

Timidement, il commença à chanter, je me sentais transporter, j'ouvris alors les yeux et croisa son regard, il me regardait intensément comme pour que je comprenne mieux les paroles. Mon cœur battait la chamade, il était si magnifique, les traits de son visage semblaient si sereins, il était dans son monde et m'invitait à le rejoindre à chaque parole.

J'étais si absorbé par son regard que je ne remarquai que quelques secondes plus tard, qu'il avait fini.

« Tu es un Dieu... » chuchotai-je, il rougissait, déposant sa guitare contre le lit, il s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas donné la dernière leçon...l'ouïe ». lui dis-je le repoussant doucement afin de le coucher sur le lit, je le chevauchai alors et embrassai son cou. Il attrapa mon visage et me regarda un long moment sans parler, j'attendais patiemment qu'il rompt le silence qui s'était installé, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent très légèrement, il prit une petite inspiration en fermant les yeux.

« soit patiente... » finit-il par dire, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas ça qu'il avait l'intention de me dire, je n'insistai pas et acquiesçai.

Nous avions passé tout le reste de la journée à faire l'amour, le soir nous étions sortis tous ensemble et je regrettai presque tout ce que j'avais bu maintenant que nous étions à la gare, sur le point de partir. Je n'étais pas certaine de tenir deux longues heures sans rendre mon déjeuner dans le wagon, c'était décidé, il fallait que j'arrête de boire comme ça.

« Appelle-moi quand vous êtes arrivées d'accord? » me demanda Robert, je l'embrassai, et le serrai contre moi, inspirant son odeur à plein nez.

« Oui, promis. Ma mère viens me chercher, je saute dans la voiture et je t'appelle, ça te va? ».

« Parfait! ». L'embrassant une dernière fois, j'attrapai mon sac, Pauline le salua avant de m'attraper le bras.

« Bye! ».

Le trajet au final s'était plutôt bien déroulé, nous arrivâmes enfin à Strasbourg, traversant alors le hall de la gare, nous cherchions nos mères respectives quand nous vîmes celle de Pauline, je la saluai et continuai de mon côté quand je l'aperçu enfin.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 : Bonjour, enchantée...vous êtes?**

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là? ». Julien se tenait devant moi, un sourire gêné.

« Je...suis venu te chercher, j'ai appelé ta mère, il faut qu'on se parle... ». « J'ai rien à te dire... ». Je repris mon sac que j'avais lâché par surprise et parti en direction de la sortie, le laissant planté là, il me rattrapa rapidement et se saisit de mon sac.

« D'accord, ne me dit rien...c'est moi qui parlerait...laisse moi te ramener...stp. ». Impossible de récupérer mon sac, je soufflai d'impatience, mais il était têtu, autant que moi probablement, je capitulai, le suivant d'un pas d'escargot à sa voiture, je voulais repousser ce moment autant que je le pouvais.

« Je suis désolé... » lâcha-t-il enfin, nous étions à côté de sa voiture, il mis mon bagage dans le coffre avant de s'allumer une cigarette puis le referma et se mis face à moi.

« Je suis désolé...ça ne pardonne rien, j'en suis conscient mais je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai été surpris quand tu m'as dit que tu étais enceinte, j'ai eu peur, c'est vrai et j'allais l'assumer, je te le jure mais ta mère m'a appeler et m'a dit que tu étais obligée d'avorter...et j'étais affreusement soulagé et en même temps j'étais triste et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je réagissais comme ça...j'aurai dû être soulagé et c'est tout. J'ai paniqué, ma vie était si simple... ». J'écoutais ses excuses patiemment, aucune de ses paroles ne me touchaient, des mots comme des piques de glace tombaient sur moi comme de la neige fondue, il était toujours en face de moi, à une distance déraisonnablement proche, je sentais les fragrances de son parfum titillai mes narines, « Play » de Givenchy, oui je le reconnaissais, c'était le parfum que je lui avais conseillé, il y a très longtemps. Il était si beau, aujourd'hui, il savait comment me plaire et avait mis toutes les chances de son côté, pour que je lui pardonne ce deuxième abandon.

« Tu n'es même pas venu me voir à l'hôpital... », murmurai-je enfin.

« Si mais...je n'ai pas eu le courage...de rester, ton réveil… », il baissait les yeux et tenta de prendre ma main que je dégageai d'un mouvement brusque.

« Pas le courage de venir me voir à l'hôpital...pas le courage de me quitter en homme, le portable, c'est tellement mieux...c'est du jolie... ».Ironie quand tu nous tiens...il fît une grimace.

« Bon et qu'est que tu fais là? », demandai-je un sourcil relevé, je croisai les bras sous ma poitrine pour me donner plus d'assurance, j'allai flancher si je ne me contrôlai pas.

« Je veux revenir...j'suis un crétin, j'aurai jamais du partir. Savoir que t'étais enceinte...en fait c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. J'te veux, j'veux des enfants de toi...je t'aime toujours Titpain... ».

A partir de cet instant, mes oreilles sifflaient, je n'entendais plus rien. Des larmes roulaient sur mes joues, je ne voyais plus rien, distinguant à peine les couleurs, les formes se fondaient les unes aux autres. J'avais mal à la gorge, ne pouvant plus déglutir, ma respiration se saccadait.

Depuis quand j'attendais ces mots? C'était comme une douce caresse que l'on avait rêvé pendant des années et qui s'avérait être une gifle phénoménale dans la réalité. 25 longues années à attendre ces mots...sans compter que j'avais dû revivre cet enfer une deuxième fois, une deuxième vie qui était au final assez différente de l'autre, mais pas plus heureuse. Pourquoi m'a-t-on permis de revivre ma vie? Avais-je fais une erreur dans l'autre que je devais corriger? Etait-ce réellement ma vie que je devais changer ou celle de quelqu'un d'autre?

25 ans et il me les disait enfin...Robert. Mon cerveau était déconnecté, je me sentais trembler, mes jambes étaient molles et me tenir debout m'étais vraiment difficile pour ne pas dire relevant du miracle, Julien s'en aperçu et vint derechef me soutenir, je le laissai faire, c'était ses bras ou le sol du parking de toute façon...

Ma tête me tournai, je la posai alors sur son épaule, mes jambes décollèrent et le parfum de Julien m'enroula entièrement, je me sentais bien comme si j'étais à ma place, pourtant, quelque chose en moi m'intimait que ça ne l'étais plus, que je devais être ailleurs...loin de ce parfum envoutant.

**POV Julien**

J'avais ramené Jennifer chez elle, il m'avait fallu un certain temps avant de trouver ses clés dans son sac à mains, ce que je pouvais détester ces grands sacs, digne des sacs de voyage. Heureusement ses parents n'étaient pas là, elle était dans un état second, elle me faisait peur, je la déposai donc doucement sur son lit avant de la couvrir avec sa couverture. Elle restait là statique et en pleures, j'avais fait le con, je le savais mais je ne comprenais pas sa réaction.

Son téléphone portable vibrait, je décrochai donc sans regarder le correspondant.

« Allo? » dis-je doucement en sortant de sa chambre.

« Hello...hm Jennifer? ». Un anglais? C'est qui celui là?

Heureusement que je me débrouillai en anglais, je lui expliquai donc rapidement qu'elle dormait et que par conséquent elle ne pouvait pas lui parler.

« Vous êtes? » demandai-je impatient.

« Robert, euh...son...un ami...et vous? ».

« Julien...SON petit ami. Ecoute, j'aimerai qu'à l'avenir tu ne l'appelle plus, c'est ma petite amie et je n'aime pas savoir que des mecs tournent autour ok? »

« Hm...j'aimerai plutôt qu'elle me le dise elle même... ».

« Elle ne veut pas te parler et je ne le veux pas non plus, alors laisse la tranquille ok? Sinon t'aura affaire à moi? C'est compris? ».

« Ok ok, salut. ». Il me raccrocha au nez, mais c'est qui ce connard? un ami? C'est quoi c'est connerie, puis Robert...c'est quoi ce prénom à la con? J'espère qu'il ne posera pas de problème...non pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'ami mais...il semblait hésiter sur ce qu'il était pour elle...

En réalité, j'm'en fichai, le principal étant qu'il ne l'appellerai plus jamais, je supprimai le numéro et les appels entrant, je ne voulais pas qu'elle puisse l'appeler. Elle le comprendrai de toute façon, c'était ma Nini, rien qu'à moi. Je retournai alors dans la chambre, elle s'était assise sur son lit, elle ne pleurait plus, regardant son téléphone dans ma main.

« Un faux numéro... » répondis-je hésitant, avant qu'elle ne me pose la question. Elle acquiesça simplement de la tête.

« Ca va mieux mon cœur? », j'étais vraiment inquiet, je ne l'avais vu qu'une fois comme ça et c'était de ma faute, me souvenant alors de ce fameux jour, je secouai rapidement la tête pour chasser ce souvenir.

« Mon cœur? Mon cœur? Tu te fou de moi ou quoi? Alors parce que tu me fais une déclaration plus d'un an après, tu crois que tout est réglé? C'est une plaisanterie...où est la caméra? », elle s'agitait dans tous les sens, elle semblait vraiment en colère.

« Désolé...c'est sortit tout seul...je...je m'inquiète pour toi...ta réaction était si...enfin... », je ne finissais même pas ma phrase, elle comprenait ce que je voulais dire.

« Je ne m'y attendais pas c'est tout... ». Je secouai la tête positivement et lui souriait timidement avant de m'asseoir près d'elle, je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassa doucement, d'abord sur la joue puis délicatement sur les lèvres. Je la regardai ensuite dans les yeux afin de m'assurer que je pouvais continuer, elle me regardait...enfin je crois, ses yeux semblaient...ailleurs.

**POV Robert**

« Allo? », c'était une voix d'homme, pensant mettre trompé de numéro, j'hésitai.

« Hello...hm Jennifer? ». Je savais que ce n'était pas elle, je pourrai reconnaître sa voix entre mille mais je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Vous êtes? » demandait l'individu, apparemment agacé.

« Robert, euh...son...un ami...et vous? ». Peut-être que j'aurai dû dire son petit ami, nous n'avions jamais vraiment discuté de notre relation...

« Julien...SON petit ami. Ecoute, j'aimerai qu'à l'avenir tu ne l'appelle plus, c'est ma petite amie et je n'aime pas savoir que des mecs tournent autour ok? ». Son quoi?

« Hm...j'aimerai plutôt qu'elle me le dise elle même... ».Non mais c'est qui celui là pour se faire passer pour son copain? Elle a un copain? Mon pauvre vieux, tu t'es fait prendre pour un con...

« Elle ne veut pas te parler et je ne le veux pas non plus, alors laisse la tranquille ok? Sinon t'aura affaire à moi? C'est compris? ».

« Ok ok, salut. ». Qu'est ce que j'aurai pu dire d'autre? Elle s'était moqué de moi...non...ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas...Jennifer...pourquoi?

Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit, lâchant mon portable par terre...Je sentais mon cœur se serrer, j'aurai dû lui dire...

J'étais coincé ici à cause des promotions de mes films, je ne serai libre que dans un mois et ça sera trop tard. Une boule s'insinua dans ma gorge tandis que je réprimai des larmes, mes poings se serraient suivis de ma mâchoire, je n'avais jamais été aussi en colère. Quelqu'un toqua alors à ma porte, il était l'heure pour moi de faire mon travaille, Jackson entra dans ma loge, il me regardait un instant avant de me faire un signe de la tête, son personnage Jasper lui allait vraiment parfaitement, même dans la réalité, il savait quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Je pris une grande respiration puis le suivi, je me figeai un petit sourire et traversa le couloir avant de sortir, l'émission allait bientôt commencer.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 : Absence non confirmée... **

**POV Jennifer**

Nous étions déjà fin janvier, les fêtes de fin d'année et mon anniversaire étaient passés, Emily était venu nous voir à notre nouvel appartement à Pauline et moi, elle nous avait beaucoup manqué, plus à nous qu'à Maxime d'ailleurs, je ne savais pas trop ce qui ce passait mais il avait été très distant avec elle, comme s'il pensait à quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'avais pas trop insistai sur le sujet et Emily avait fait mine de ne rien remarquai, cette fille était vraiment adorable, Maxime ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'il avait. En parlant de chance, je n'en revenais toujours pas que ma meilleure amie s'était décidée à vivre avec moi et quelle chance, nous nous amusions vraiment comme des folles.

Malheureusement, aujourd'hui je ne me sentais pas heureuse, je sentais que quelque chose m'empêchait d'aller bien et j'avais beau me persuader de ne pas savoir, mon problème était clair...je n'avais pas appelé Robert, le jour où j'étais rentrée de Paris et j'avais attendu bien trop longtemps, je n'osai plus le faire, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas pris de mes nouvelles depuis non plus. Il m'avait peut-être oublié...Robert. Je devais l'appeler, je prenais alors mon portable quand une main glissa le long de mon ventre.

« Bonjour mon cœur...bien dormi? » me demanda Julien, couché dans mon lit à moitié endormi.

« Bonjour...oui et toi? ». Il acquiesça puis s'étira avant de se relever.

« Tu fais quoi? » me demanda-t-il faisant un mouvement de tête vers mon téléphone portable.

« Hm rien, je regarde l'heure...11h00. Je vais me lever je crois... ». Dis- je en m'exécutant.

« Hm non non, j'veux mes câlins du matin... » me dit-il en me retenant sous les draps. Il les tira au dessus de nos têtes et s'affaira sur ma peau du bout de sa langue, parsemant ici et là des baisers d'une tendresse calculée.

Je m'étirai longuement avant de me lever, nos câlins du matin comme il les appelait m'avaient épuisée, je m'étais assoupi. Je cherchai mon amant à tâtons quand en me relevant sur les coudes, je remarquai qu'il était debout, nu aux pieds du lit.

« Alors Marmotte...fatiguée? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois, je lui jetai un coussin au visage.

« Non ça va maintenant... » rigolai-je. Je pris mon portable, 14h00. Je m'étirai une dernière fois avant de me lever.

« Je vais me doucher moi... » me dit-il m'embrassant la joue.

« Hm ok, j'vais me faire un thé. ». Je le suivais jusqu'à la salle de bain, pris un élastique et m'attachai les cheveux en un chignon défait tout en me dirigeant vers la cuisine. Je pris une tasse dans le placard et sorti un sucre, j'entendais alors, l'eau de la douche couler quand on sonna à la porte.

« J'arrive une minute... », je me dépêchai d'aller ouvrir la porte quand mes lèvres s'ouvrirent légèrement laissant échapper un petit cri que j'étouffai instinctivement avec ma main droite.

« Bonjour... », Robert se tenait là au pas de ma porte, plus beau que jamais, une main dans les cheveux, ses lunettes de soleil dans l'autre main, il portait son fameux bonnet à la Jack Nicholson, un jean délavé et un veste assez épaisse noire.

« Tu...qu'est ce que...tu es ici. », foudroyante réplique ma belle...

« Je repars demain après-midi, je voulais te voir, je voulais te parler...de toi...et...de moi...te parler de nous. ». Je restai figée quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Julien apparu alors dans le salon, mouillé avec pour seul vêtement, sa serviette de bain autour de la taille.

« Hey bébé, la revanche de ce ma... », il toisa un instant Robert avant de revenir à moi, je le regardai puis Robert qui lui fixait Julien, un air mauvais dans les yeux.

« Hey merde... » chuchotai-je cachant mon visage dans mes mains, je devais rêver, ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar, le destin ne pouvait pas s'acharner comme ça contre moi.

« j'vais m'habiller... » dit Julien repartant vers la chambre. Il ne me demandait pas qui c'était?

Je regardai alors Robert et lui proposai de rentrer, il refusa et me scruta longuement avant de parler.

« Je suis venu te dire quelque chose...mais je ne suis pas certain que cela en vaille encore la peine en fait... ».

« Bien sûre que si...tu as fait tout ce chemin pour me le dire...c'est important...je veux savoir. ». Je lui pris la main afin de le tirer à l'intérieur mais il m'arrêta après deux pas seulement. Je me retournai alors face à lui afin de comprendre son hésitation à entrer. Il me tira près de lui en attrapant ma taille de sa main libre, son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien, je sentais son souffle glisser sur ma peau, ses yeux plongés dans les miens, il caressa ma joue avec sa main gauche que je venais de lâcher, il colla ensuite son front contre le mien un instant avant d'approcher sa bouche de mon oreille gauche.

« Dernière leçon, l'ouïe... ». Il recula son visage afin de me regarder, ses yeux semblaient me dire adieu, ma gorge se serra et mon cœur s'apprêtait à sortir de mon corps.

« Je t'aime... », il m'embrassa avec tellement de force que s'en était presque douloureux, mes lèvres semblaient vouloir se seller aux siennes, c'était un baiser amer, il avait un goût d'adieu. Une larme coula le long de ma joue, il se recula alors me regarda une dernière fois avant de partir, me laissant seule dans mon salon. Je me laissai tomber à genoux par terre, les yeux embrumés par les larmes.

J'entendis alors Julien s'approcher doucement de moi et s'asseoir contre moi, il prit ma tête contre son torse et me berça afin que je me calme.

« Je savais qu'il te ferai souffrir ce connard...j'lui avait dit de pas t'approcher. ». Ses paroles raisonnaient dans ma tête.

« Pardon? Tu lui a dit ça quand? », je me relevai afin de lui faire face, il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de me répondre, hésitant.

« Quand je t'ai récupérai à la gare et que je t'ai ramené chez toi, il a téléphoné, j'lui ai dit de te laisser tranquille, que tu n'allais pas bien...qu'il n'avait qu'à rappeler plus tard. ».

« T'es con franchement... ». Je secouai la tête. Ce n'était pas sa faute, je ne l'avais pas appelé non plus après tout.

« Désolé...allez boude pas pain...il est partit maintenant, on est plus que tous les deux, pour toujours... ». Pour toujours...


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 : Faire un choix...**

Après cette mésaventure, Julien m'avait laissé seule comme je lui avais demandé, il savait que je devais réfléchir, il me connaissait si bien, il avait compris sans que je le dise, que j'avais de l'affection pour Robert, j'avais besoin de réfléchir c'était évident. Faire la part des choses, comprendre mes sentiments, j'allai donc m'asseoir sur le canapé, pris la télécommande de la chaîne Hifi et l'alluma, je n'écoutai pas vraiment la musique mais avoir un petit fond sonore me relaxait. Je fermai les yeux repensant à mon ancienne vie, mes enfants, mes amis, ma vie en Angleterre quand le visage de Julien s'imposa à moi, m'imaginant la vie que je pourrai avoir ici avec lui, des larmes perlèrent sur mes joues, j'étais vraiment perdue.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors me sortant de ma torpeur, Pauline rentrait doucement dans l'appartement, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, je me rendis compte alors que la musique ne jouait plus et les lumières étaient éteintes. Elle devait croire que je dormais ce qui était vraiment ridicule, quelle heure était-il?

« bouh! » criai-je tandis qu'elle alluma la lumière du salon, m'éblouissant.

« aaah! Non mais t'es folle! », elle se tourna vers moi, me regardant de haut en bas.

« qu'est ce que tu faisais ici dans le noir... ».

« J'écoutais de la musique, j'ai du m'endormir...il est quelle heure? ».

« 23h00... ».

« ah quand même ...j'étais vraiment nase...la vache. ». Je me relevai et allai dans la cuisine.

« un café? » lui demandai-je penchant la tête à travers le comptoir qui séparait les deux pièces.

« oui merci... » dit-elle en déposant son sac et son manteau avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé, elle était sexy ce soir, portant une petite jupe noire et des bottes, un décolleté, elle qui trouvait sa poitrine trop petite, ça m'étonnai.

« t'étais où? » lui demandai-je en lui tendant son café.

« au cinéma...avec Frankie. » dit-elle mine de rien, en sirotant tranquillement sa boisson.

«c'est une plaisanterie? Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec ce guignol? », voilà qui expliquait la tenue...

« rien...c'est terminé, j'ai mis fin à la torture...je te le promet. » Elle me souriait, elle avait réussi à passer le cap...sans moi, j'étais fière et heureuse, mon amie était forte, rien ne sera comme avant pour elle, c'était certain.

« et toi ça va? Tu fais une drôle de tête... ». Elle bu une autre gorgée sans me quitter du regard.

« Robert est passé à l'appartement cette après-midi...il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait... », je baissai les yeux fixant les vacillements de mon thé, tant je tremblai en repensant à cet après-midi.

« Oh...et? ».

« Ben...je sais pas Pauline, je suis perdue...Julien est enfin revenu... ».

« Et tu n'as pas de sentiments pour Robert? Tu es certaine de ton choix? ».

« Rhaaaa mais je sais pas moi merde...vive la polygamie... ».

« T'es trop conne! » Nous rigolâmes en chœur, mais il était clair que je devais faire un choix.

J'allai mettre ma tasse dans l'évier et souhaita un bonne nuit à mon amie puis entra dans la salle de bain, un bain me ferai le plus grand bien. Je branchai mon Itouch sur les haut-parleurs et lança la musique en lecture aléatoire. Je me déshabillai ensuite et fît couler l'eau dans la baignoire puis m'installa sans attendre que la baignoire soit pleine, quand elle le fût, je coupai le robinet et fît enfin attention à la musique.

Des notes d'une guitare résonnait dans la pièce, je ne la reconnu pas tout de suite, c'était une chanson de Christopher Lohr « C'est ainsi. ». Les paroles flottaient dans la salle de bain, comme un écho de mon cœur, des mots que j'aurai voulu dire.

Sous l'écume de mon regard  
Erre ton dernier au revoir  
Ma douleur est la mémoire  
De tout c'que je n'peux plus croire

Je me souviens de ta peau  
Le parchemin de mes maux  
Qui a étouffé la flamme  
De mon âme

J'ai pourtant aimé si fort  
Que ce mal perce mon corps  
J'ai saigné toutes les larmes  
De mon âme

A tant prier chaque nuit  
Je suis le froid et l'ennui  
Un peu trop loin de ta vie  
Je suis l'amour que t'oublies

A t'implorer chaque nuit  
Je suis l'hiver et la pluie  
Il est trop tard aujourd'hui  
Tu es le jour, moi la nuit  
C'est ainsi

Plus de lueur dans tes yeux  
Tu as éteint tous les feux

Si je te désire encore  
L'envie qui déchire mon corps  
Fait saigner toutes les larmes  
De mon âme

Je sorti de la baignoire rapidement, me séchai et enfilai des sous-vêtements propres que j'avais laissé dans la salle de bain. Comment avais-je pu douter de mes sentiments? Au fond de moi, j'avais toujours su ce je ressentais pour lui...pourquoi avais-je tentai de le remplacer par un autre?

A tant prier chaque nuit  
Je suis le froid et l'ennui  
Un peu trop loin de ta vie  
Je suis l'amour que t'oublies

A t'implorer chaque nuit  
Je suis l'hiver et la pluie  
Il est trop tard aujourd'hui  
Tu es le jour, moi la nuit  
C'est ainsi

Je sorti alors de la pièce et m'engouffra dans la chambre pour prendre mon téléphone portable, j'avais eu un sms.

« je t'aime...je serai toujours là pour toi.».

C'était lui, celui que j'aimai... j'avais dû faire un choix et il était fais depuis longtemps. Je devais l'appeler et lui dire que je l'aimai, tout de suite.

« allô? »

« où es-tu? »

« dans un bar en centre ville...pourquoi? »

« rejoins moi devant la gare dans dix minutes. »

« d'accord...je...à tout de suite... ». Je raccrochai et pris mes clés de voiture, attrapant ma veste et mon sac à main, je couru jusqu'à la voiture.

J'arrivai enfin à la gare, je garai la voiture et la ferma de loin en courant. Arrivée devant, je le cherchai du regard, reprenant mon souffle difficilement. Il était là, contre la baie vitrée, fumant une cigarette; il tourna alors la tête et me souriait, il l'écrasa par terre et se dirigea vers moi d'un pas assuré, puis me prenant dans ses bras, il embrassa mon visage avant de me chuchoter à l'oreille.

« ne me quitte jamais...je t'aimerai toujours... ».

« toujours... ».


	24. Chapter 24

voila, dernier chapitre...j'espère que l'histoire vous a plu :-D

N'hésitez pas à aller voir mon autre fiction "Prophétie"

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Ellipse**

« Poussez madame! Poussez! », l'infirmière me regardait désespérée, m'incitant à pousser de toutes mes forces,- pour peu qu'il m'en restait encore- afin que ce petit être qui m'avait rendu énorme ces derniers mois sorte enfin de mon ventre.

« C'est ce que je fais...connasse! ». Elle me regardait d'un air amusée tandis que je la fixai rougissante, non pas que j'étais gênée mais pousser de toutes ses forces demandait une concentration maximum et un arrêt respiratoire total. Je n'en pouvais vraiment plus, des perles de sueurs coulaient le long de mes tempes, ma respiration saccadée était rythmée par les grimaces de mon chéri.

« Allez ma chérie, c'est presque fini » me dit celui qui m'avait mise dans cette état, je lui serrai la main le plus fort que je pouvais ce qui lui arracha une énième grimace.

« J'te déteste! Tu m'entends??!! », sifflai-je entre mes dents en attrapant sa chemise pour rapprocher son visage du mien alors que je repoussai en même temps les mèches collées à mon visage d'une main tremblante.

« D'accord...déteste moi...mais pousse mon ange! » rigola-t-il, dès que j'en aurai fini avec ça, je lui botterai les fesses, je m'en faisais la promesse. Je poussai une dernière fois en lâchant un râle digne de l'homme de Cro-Magnon avant de me laisser tomber sur le dossier du siège d'accouchement. J'entendis alors un bébé pleurer, mon bébé, je tendais les bras vers l'avant afin qu'on me le donne, le sentir contre mon cœur, m'enleva instantanément toute la rage que j'avais encore quelques secondes plutôt.

« Bonjour toi, tu es tellement magnifique mon cœur...tu feras craquer toutes les filles...maman t'en fais la promesse. ».

Il était vraiment magnifique, une créature venue du ciel, je l'avais attendu avec tant d'impatience que l'avoir enfin dans mes bras était comme une délivrance, mon cœur pouvait enfin exploser et déborder d'amour.

J'étais rentrée à la maison depuis quelques jours maintenant, le petit était couché, je me mis en pyjama et j'allumai la télévision pour me changer un peu les idées avant de dormir, zappant les chaînes inlassablement à la recherche d'une émission un tant soit peu intéressante.

« Restez avec nous, dans quelques instants vous saurez enfin si Robert Pattinson a une petite amie... ».

[Changement de chaîne...]

« Robert Pattinson, le héros de Twilight a-t-il enfin trouvé l'amour? ».

[Changement de chaîne...]

« Le puma s'avance doucement vers sa proie... ».

[Changement de chaîne...]

« Rob... ». J'éteignis la télévision et jeta la télécommande par terre, ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille? N'y a-t-il donc pas d'autre acteur?

Et tandis que je m'énervai seule dans mon lit, mon téléphone sonna.

« Allo? ».

« Bonsoir mon amour, comment vas-tu? ».

« Tu me manque...Et Robert Pattinson est partout à la télévision, j'en peux plus. ».

« Je suis désolé, ça passera...ils finiront par s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre, je serai rentré vers midi demain, d'accord? ».

« Hm, ok...à demain alors, je t'aime. ».

« Je t'aime aussi, à demain. ». Je reposai le téléphone sur la table de chevet et m'engouffrai sous la couverture, fermant les yeux, le sommeil vint plus rapidement que je ne l'aurai pensé.

**Point de vue du narrateur**

Il s'approcha doucement du lit et pris le petit homme dans ses bras, regardant dans la chambre s'il n'avait pas réveillé sa maman. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce et alla s'installer dans le salon avec le bébé, biberon en main.

« On va manger et ensuite dodo, mon ange...maman est très fatiguée. », le nourrisson le regardait de ses grands yeux, engloutissant le lait maternelle. Il était jeune et avait longtemps douté mais maintenant que le bébé était là, c'est comme s'il avait toujours su qu'il était fait pour être père, il se sentait vraiment bien, comme s'il avait réussi sa vie, il savait que plus rien maintenant ne pourrait le détourner de cette vie là.

Une fois ce festin terminé, le jeune papa recoucha son fils et alla se coucher près de sa compagne, se blottissant contre son corps brûlant, son parfum lui avait manqué durant ses quelques jours, loin d'elle. Il commençait à sombrer, son voyage ayant été très long quand elle se releva précipitamment sur ses bras.

« David... ». murmura-t-elle.

« Chuuuut...ne t'inquiète pas, j'lui ai donné un biberon du lait que tu as tiré...rendors toi. », la rassura-t-il. Elle le regarda un instant, comme perdue avant de lui sourire et de se blottir dans ses bras.

**Point de vue de Jennifer**

Mon ange était enfin rentré à la maison, j'avais ma famille près de moi, je me blottis contre son torse froid sous les couvertures, embrassant doucement son visage.

« Hmm tu sens tellement bon... » me dit-il tandis que le bout de son nez caresser ma peau.

« La douche est mon amie... » ris-je discrètement pour ne pas réveiller mon bébé.

« Non non...ça sent toi...ton odeur, ton parfum...hmmm je t'aime tellement. Je crois que si je ne t'avais pas, je... », j'entendais que sa voix devenait tremblante, la panique s'installait, je devais l'arrêter.

« Chut... » le coupai-je plaçant mon index sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis là, avec toi...pour toujours...». Il me serra plus fort contre lui puis me repoussa afin de me regarder dans les yeux, caressant mon visage, je sentais qu'il jaugeait mon humeur, il avait quelque chose à me dire.

« Quoi? » demandai-je en souriant.

« Épouse-moi... ». Mes yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes, mon cœur battait la chamade, tremblante d'excitation, je me jetai sur ses lèvres, susurrant des « oui » entre chaque baisers.

« J'ai pas de bague de fiançailles...j'suis trop nul... » me dit-il gêné, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Hey, c'est moi...c'est toi et c'est moi...la bague, c'est simplement pour que les autres le sachent. Ce n'est pas important. ». Il me souriait, il comprenait ce que je voulais dire.

« Oui...mais je veux que le monde entier sache que tu va devenir Mme Pattinson. ».


End file.
